Sentirse amado
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "Es muy tarde para darse cuenta que hiciste todo mal con la persona que más amas. Has hecho de su relación un "tira y afloja" por tu cobardía; ahora pagarás las consecuencias. Y, oh, tendrás que decidir, joven Maou: el mundo o Wolfram. No tardes demasiado, y decide bien. Después de todo, dentro de poco él ya no te amará. La destrucción o la salvación es cosa tuya...otra vez".
1. Los sentimientos nunca se repiten igual

Buenos días, tardes o noches, queridos sempais. Mary les quiere dar la bienvenida a su primera historia de Kyou Kara Maou (owo). Y vengo esperanzada de que ustedes la encuentren merecedora de su tiempo (uwu). Se lo quiero dedicar por supuesto al Yuuram —entonces, queda implícito que habrá Yaoi (owó)—, que se volvió tan literalmente una obsesión de mi parte que no me dejó pensar en absolutamente nada hasta tener lista esta... cosa rara (.w.U). Sin embargo, quise dar todo mi esfuerzo y espero que lo disfruten.

**Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece, yo solamente pedí prestados a sus lindos personajes (nwn). La historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi. **

* * *

**(~*~Sentirse amado~*~)**

_"Algún día me bastaba con saborear tu cercanía. Una noche traté de despertar de una pesadilla en la que te ibas; vaya mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que esa era nuestra futura realidad" _

**.**

**1. **

**Los sentimientos nunca se repiten igual**

Debió saber que esas palabras saldrían un día de su boca, pensó amargamente el Mazoku de fuego, sin embargo, hasta no escucharlas se permitió tener la esperanza de que su pequeño mundo no pendía de un hilo, tenso y lo suficientemente desgastado como para romperse en cualquier momento; éste momento.

Por supuesto que era su culpa por andar tentando la suerte, pero después de tanto tiempo merecía una respuesta, ¿no? Una persona normal la querría, cualquiera por supuesto que la habría exigido desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo que le permitía empezar a preguntarse, ¿él era una persona normal? Para empezar, ni siquiera era humano. No obstante, sentía igual que uno, ¡por Shinou!, él también guardaba en su corazón muchas emociones, quizá no muy bien ocultas como le gustaría, pero eran sentimientos que le pertenecían incluso aunque fueran secreto a voces.

No le daba vergüenza admitirlo: Él simplemente amaba a Yuuri Shibuya, el enclenque, su mejor amigo, su prometido…y por encima de todas las cosas, su Rey. Era justamente por eso último que le dolía tanto lo que recién le había dicho el Maou, pues no se lo pidió de otra forma sino con una orden, incluso anteponiendo las palabras "Como tu Rey te ordeno…". Pocas veces se había enojado tanto con Yuuri; normalmente los malos humos se le bajaban en seguida. Éste día no se imaginaba cómo podría perdonarle tal insulto a su persona.

Se le estrujó el corazón de puro odio un momento antes de que fuera el dolor quien le presionara el pecho, con la misma fuerza que lo harían las garras de un dragón, acaso todavía más fuerte. El aliento ya se le había escapado y solo hasta que la imagen delante suyo comenzó a verse borrosa, se dio cuenta de dos posibles explicaciones: Una, que había dejado de respirar y a seguro se desvanecería en la oficina; dos, estaba a punto de llorar.

Ninguna de las dos opciones le pareció mejor que la otra y mientras aspiraba una fuerte bocanada de aire, se debatió sobre qué debía hacer justo ahora para contener las gotas cálidas que le amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, fuera su sorpresa al sonreírle mezquinamente a Yuuri, quien se mantenía serio y con el ceño fruncido. Wolfram todavía le sujetaba la manga de sus ropas negras con fuerza, temblando entre la ira y la discordia, ambas compitiendo por ganar terreno en el hermoso rostro que poseía, un rostro que tenía todos los atributos de un ángel y que sin embargo, estaba imposibilitado de ganar lo que, avergonzado por lo cursi que debió admitir en las circunstancias, le parecía la batalla más importante de su vida. ¿Era malo que amar a alguien le hiciera desear estar cerca de él todo el tiempo? ¿Había necesidad de llorar o suplicar que se te corresponda aunque sea un poco?

—Wolfram —le llamó el moreno, con una voz autoritaria—, suéltame un momento, por favor. —Al menos trataba de sonar amable, pensó con sorna el Mazoku—. Es importante que lo entiendas, o que te esfuerces en hacerlo al menos.

Hace unos años es seguro que hubiera montado un berrinche, pero el día de hoy se limitó a dejar escapar la tela que aferraba. Mientras veía el brazo de Yuuri regresando a su costado, sintió como si el alma se le fuera a los pies. Agachó la cabeza lo suficiente para recuperar el control de sus muecas y cambiar su expresión a una frívola e indiferente. Puede que lo hubiese logrado, deseó con cierta esperanza. A seguro ni siquiera le podían permitir esa pequeña satisfacción, pues la cara compungida de Yuuri le indicó del fracaso absoluto.

Quiso tener la fuerza para burlarse de él, y solamente fue lo estúpido que se sentía, lo que impidió que lograra abrir la boca siquiera.

—Wolfram —repitió Yuuri, a punto de extender la mano a su hombro. El Mazoku deseó quedarse quieto, recibir la caricia que su cuerpo necesitaba justo ahora, aún sabiendo que jamás significaría nada para su amigo—. ¿Entiendes por qué está mal?

¿Cómo podía preguntar eso? ¡Definitivamente no dejaría de sorprenderse porque alguien tan idiota se hubiera convertido en el rey de Shin Makoku! ¿No le daba vergüenza preguntar semejante imbecilidad? ¿A caso no estuvo presente cuando él mismo gritó que no quería tenerlo cerca? ¿Cuándo le rompió el corazón, entonces?

Se echó para atrás cuando las yemas de sus dedos estuvieron peligrosamente cerca de alcanzarlo. Posiblemente Yuuri era incapaz de darse cuenta que lo había lastimado, al menos hasta que terminó de decir sus imprudentes palabras. No, se dijo con un tono triste, la verdad es que no tenía nada de imprudente decir ese tipo de verdades.

—Vale, mira: En estos momentos necesito aclarar mis pensamientos. Quiero estar solo un rato y eso significa no ver a nadie —le había dicho hace apenas unos minutos—. Especialmente a ti, Wolf.

Las palabras le hicieron eco durante lo que pareció una eternidad, golpeándolo con fuerza.

Se encogió de hombros, y el mismo movimiento amenazó con terminar con su energía; toda la que le quedaba, la poquita que no había empleado para estar cerca de Yuuri esos años, de captar su atención y hacerle ver las palabras que quemaban por salir de sus labios y no se atrevía a decirle. No le daba pena admitir que estaba enamorado, pero temía justamente hacerle saber a Yuuri algo que podría terminar por romper su amistad y por ende, la única oportunidad de estar a su lado, aunque no fuera como él deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Se había comportado de tal manera que Yuuri probablemente —o eso esperaba— sintiera que su desacuerdo en que hablara con cualquier persona o se alejara demasiado fuera un simple margen a su compromiso claramente accidental.

Oh, y es que entonces entraba el verdadero problema: Yuuri simplemente no lo amaba.

Se enderezó y tragó saliva, ignorando la sensación de que en el pecho, su corazón se volvía un muñón inservible. Con un ademán elegante y calculado, se echó los cabellos para atrás.

—Si es así como Su Majestad lo dispone —fue lo único que su garganta fue capaz de pronunciar, con la voz medio ahogándose—, me sentiré honrado de cumplir su capricho. —Se inclinó lo suficiente como para dejar implícita una reverencia, que aunque burlona, hizo que Yuuri abriera los ojos desmesuradamente—. Con su permiso.

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de ahí. Las piernas le temblaban un poco, y agradeció durante una milésima de segundo la mano que lo sujetó del codo con firmeza. No fue exactamente como si su prometido se hubiera dado cuenta de que le traicionaban las piernas, sino más bien, fue un movimiento instintivo, monopolizador y exigente, justo como él lo haría de encontrar a Yuuri "traicionándolo".

Dejó escapar el aire una vez más, pero no emitió ruido alguno mientras se soltaba del agarre del Maou.

—¿Estás enfadado? —Le preguntó el moreno, preocupado. Wolfram estuvo a punto de echar una carcajada poco refinada, aunque segundos después se le ahogaron las mil y un respuestas cínicas o burlonas con las que podría contestar a eso—. Escucha, lo que realmente quiero pensar es…

—No me importa —interrumpió el rubio, apretando los puños un segundo y aflojándolos—. Está bien, en serio. Puedes pensar lo que quieras en el tiempo que necesites.

—Estás enfadado —repitió, pero sin convertirlo en una pregunta. Wolfram suspiró y se dio media vuelta, encarando a su prometido con el ceño fruncido—. Lo siento, no era mi intención que malinterpretaras el asunto.

—Definitivamente no —respondió escuetamente—. Lo entiendo: No pienso lo que hago. De hacerlo, no te habría mostrado mis verdaderos sentimientos sin pensar; no te estaría diciendo que te amo. Te doy asco, por supuesto.

La cara de Yuuri le demostraba cuán poco había esperado esa respuesta. Pero Wolfram estaba tan cansado de darle vueltas al asunto que ni siquiera pretendió negar que sus propias palabras eran más que mentiras.

—Eso no es ni remotamente lo que quería decir —murmuró Yuuri, haciendo una mueca de impaciencia. Wolfram se fijo directamente en su mirada, tan oscura como la noche. Luego le echó un vistazo completo, preguntándose un poco sobre el por qué todo en su prometido debía parecer una absoluta oscuridad: La ropa, los (ahora) largos cabellos, los ojos, los zapatos. Todo; nunca había rastro de luz, a excepción del brillo en su mirar, tan gentil y despistado, aunque debió admitir que un poco más sabio que aquellos primeros días. Esa mirada que lo desquiciaba por la simple razón de que nunca la encontraba con la suya, al menos de la misma forma que él deseaba—. ¿Qué rayos pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo darme a explicar contigo?

—Poca falta hace —sentenció Wolfram, chasqueando la lengua. Yuuri arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos—. Ya lo dejaste muy claro.

—Escucha —le dijo, medio sonriendo con la esperanza de aliviar la tensión—, no es como si te estuviera pidiendo anular el compromiso o algo así. Así que no te pongas tan serio.

Wolfram le miró con los ojos encendidos de ira. ¿Por qué siempre lo llamaba _el _compromiso? ¿Ni una sola vez en su vida podía decir que les pertenecía? Oh, cierto… todo aquello había sido un ridículo accidente, ¿verdad? Bajó la mirada, indispuesto a gritar o reclamar como lo haría siempre.

—En efecto, solo estoy exagerando —murmuró, dándole la espalda al Maou y saliendo de la oficina en la que pocos momentos antes habían estado hablando.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, con un tremendo suspiro. No era tiempo para deprimirse; de hecho, entre mejor pudiera ocupar su mente sería mejor. Pero, ¿en qué? Hace mucho que buscaba todo tipo de excusas para librarse del peso que representaba la constante seriedad del Maou, una cosa a la que, se entristecía admitir, empezaba a tomar como una señal rutinaria y casi la adoptaba como una verdad, algo que era natural. Bueno, ¿qué más iba a esperar? Durante años realmente trató hacer de todo con tal de que Yuuri no se separara de él y mira nada más, solamente hacían falta _esas _palabras para hacerle saber que había perdido el tiempo.

Solamente lo veía como un amigo y nada más. ¿No era cruel? ¿Acaso realmente le parecía a ese estúpido enclenque que él, Wolfram von Bielefeld, estaría dispuesto a llevar un compromiso accidental hasta este punto sino estaba enamorado? Lo hería en su orgullo y también simplemente le dolía porque no le comprendieran.

Lanzó un bufido antes de empezar a caminar en silencio, con la absurda esperanza de escuchar la voz y los pasos de Yuuri detrás de él, pero no hubo nada. Bueno, sinceramente ya no le extrañaba. La amabilidad del Maou ciertamente tenía un límite.

**0*0*0**

Yuuri Shibuya, el enclenque, el Maou, Su Majestad; ninguno de _ellos _lo entendía. Ver a Wolfram saliendo de la oficina, sin nada que decir ante sus palabras es algo con lo que nunca había tenido que liarse. Normalmente, el rubio se pondría a hacer una pataleta enorme y le recalcaría lo infiel o traicionero que era. Una parte de él, segura de que eso era una regla sobre su —accidental— relación, lo había visto como algo invariable: Wolfram no podía odiarlo, por más que eso pareciera. Wolfram era su amigo, eso mucho antes que su —accidental— prometido. Y no le cabía en la cabeza que él pudiera alejarse de esa manera tan frívola, en especial luego de lo que pasó entre ellos hace apenas momentos. Le dolía, eso le pesaba admitirlo, pero era cierto.

Justo por eso se quedó congelado, analizando qué había sucedido durante los últimos minutos.

Esa mañana no despertó con mucho ánimo y realmente se sintió malhumorado, como si los bravucones de su primaria le hubieran puesto polvos pica-pica en la ropa interior —que conste, no lo decía por experiencia propia, gracias a Shinou—. Y ver a Wolfram solamente logró ponerle de los nervios, algo muy extraño en vista de que, lo primero que sintió al ver esa cabellera rubia y los ojos verde esmeralda, fue una profunda y absurda tranquilidad y regocijo.

Sí, lo supo casi de inmediato, a dónde lo estaba llevando su amistad y la estúpida insistencia del Mazoku por acompañarlo a todos lados, como una fiel sombra de la que descubrió, no quería separarse nunca. Lo asustó la intensidad de ese miedo, en especial teniendo en cuenta que la distancia que se iba marcando entre ellos le refutaba la verdad, de la misma forma en que alguien lo abofeteara.

Eso fue lo que le molestó tanto: Saber que, a pesar de repetírselo una y otra vez, se había rendido por fin y tenía que dar su último esfuerzo por hacer a un lado esos sentimientos, porque simple y sencillamente no van para nada con él, porque ambos son chicos y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

—Si tan solo fueras mujer —susurró, con cierto desdén contra sí mismo por pedir tal imbecilidad. Se recargó en el escritorio y lanzó una maldición—. Pero ahora, estar solo fue lo que pedí, ¿no tendría que aprovechar el momento para meditarlo todo muy bien?

No logró nada durante lo que pareció una eternidad, y para entonces, Gunter ya estaba entrando en la oficina con un montón de libros. Yuuri despertó de sus ensoñaciones para alzar la cabeza y chocar miradas con su mentor, que tenía los cabellos plateados atados en una cola de caballo; esa forma de peinarse le hacía ver mucho más delgado el rostro y el cuello largo le lucía con elegancia, incluso a pesar de las ropas. Shibuya se quedó estupefacto al darse cuenta de que Gunter no corría abrazarlo, ¿tan mal aspecto estaría dando?

—¡Su Majestad!—llamó el más alto, con preocupación. Yuuri forzó una sonrisa, dispuesto a mentir—. ¡Lo he extrañado tanto! —Exclamó el hombre, dejando los libros en el escritorio y corriendo a abrazarlo hasta quitarle el aire. Una vez que, con unos empujones algo desesperados y conteniendo la irritación que le volvía como vómito verbal, Yuuri logró separarse y dejarse caer en la silla, con un montón de papeles y la pluma descansando en el tintero—. El día de hoy debe firmar mucho, ¿cierto, Su Majestad? ¡Oh, verlo trabajar tan arduamente por su pueblo, me hace sentir tan dichoso! Igual que una flor que entre sus manos estuviera descansando, tan cerca de su rostro cuando aspirase su aroma tan gentilmente.

—Sí, sí —dijo Yuuri, tratando de sonar amable—. No hace falta que digas todas esas cosas, Gunter.

—Es que el día es perfecto para estar a su lado.

Yuuri puso una mueca triste; había una persona que realmente no parecía pensar de la misma manera.

Durante casi una hora estuvo firmando papeles y medio escuchando a Gunter hablando sobre quién sabe qué cosas. Pasaba las hojas, una tras otra, sin leerlas y firmándolas mecánicamente, sintiéndose un muñeco autómata al que pronto se le terminaría la cuerda.

Varias veces fue atrapado mirando la ventana con cierto anhelo, pensando en levantarse y mirar hacia abajo, con la esperanza de ver a Wolfram caminando por los jardines, tal vez de un humor natural, indicándole que todo estaba bien y que no existía ningún problema. A la mejor, el rubio levantaría la cabeza, como intuyendo que lo estaba observando y lo saludaría… No, tal vez se limitaría a gritarle algo como "Enclenque, ¡pon atención a tus malditos deberes o iré a prenderle fuego a tu cabello!". Sí, porque el Mazoku ponía delante de cualquier cosa al país. Ese era _su _Wolfram, de carácter tan _tsundere. _

Sonrió por inercia.

—¡Ah, Su Majestad! —Exclamó Gunter repentinamente haciendo que despertara de sus ensoñaciones—. ¿A caso le parece divertido oír sobre el holocausto de la guerra de hace veinte años? —Parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, entre decepcionado y destruido. Yuuri se apresuró a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente, empezando a lanzar excusas—. ¡Su Majestad! ¿Qué le ha hecho ese Lord Mocoso a usted?

—¿Wolfram? —Es sorprendente cómo uno empieza a identificar los modos de ciertas personas para algunas otras. Puede que no fuera más que la _tranquila _discusión. Tragó saliva ruidosamente antes de fruncir el ceño—. Wolfram no ha hecho nada. —Hizo una pausa y añadió con un tono cortante y demasiado gélido—. Y para de una vez con tanto "Su Majestad"; por favor, solamente llámame Yuuri.

Lo había notado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero solamente era cuando repetía esas palabras cuando se daba cuenta de que, entre todos —e ignorando el Enclenque de siempre—, Wolfram era el único que lo llamaba por su nombre la mayoría de las veces; ni siquiera Murata, que siempre lo nombraba por Shibuya. Cierto, además de su familia nadie aparte de Wolfram y Greta lo llamaban así; eso los convertía en algo cercano y muy íntimo, así como algo en demasía preciado a su persona.

Gunter pestañeaba rápidamente. No parecía molesto ni sorprendido por las palabras, que ya se le hacían tan comunes como respirar, más bien por el tono que había empleado: Seco, cortante y quizá mucho más descortés.

—Disculpa, Gunter —le dijo, dedicándole a una sonrisa que hizo feliz al mayor. Éste se limitó a asentir y continuar hablando de algunos asuntos que le traían sin cuidado. Asentía intentando mantener el hilo de la conversación mientras ponía su nombre en la línea de los papeles; agotado, se excusó para ir al baño y salió de la oficina, con un confiado Gunter despidiéndose como su madre lo hacía siempre en el primer día de clases, sino es que más exagerado.

Sintió una pizca de culpa; la verdad es que no pensaba regresar en un buen rato.

**0*0*0**

¿Cómo se puede explicar que no haya un solo lugar en todo Pacto de Sangre que esté completamente aislado de todos? Wolfram no podía explicarse que en un lugar así, faltaran espacios para poder meditar y sonsacarse los tristes sentimientos que ahora lo golpeaban. Pensó en ir a su habitación, pero si lo llegaran a necesitar sería el segundo lugar donde lo buscarían; el primero, definitivamente donde sea que estuviera Yuuri.

Se deslizó hasta el suelo, apoyándose en la fría pared de ladrillo. El sitio donde guardaban los tesoros de Shin Makoku le pareció infinitamente agradable justo ahora, incluso a pesar de la oscuridad, la soledad y el polvo acumulado. Se había buscado el rincón más alejado de la puerta, sin molestarse en sacudir el piso o deshacerse de las telarañas que colgaban demasiado cerca. No le gustaban mucho las arañas, pero no es que les tuviera fobia.

Encogió las piernas hasta el pecho y se las abrazó infantilmente, pensando una y otra vez en la conversación que mantuvo con Yuuri hace rato. Le dolía solo de recordarlo, pero se esforzó en buscar alguna vana esperanza de que todo terminara bien. Como era de esperarse, no logró nada.

Hundió la cabeza entre el espacio que formaba su propio abrazo y dejó escapar un gruñido. ¿Por qué Yuuri debía ser tan estúpido? ¿Y él, por qué demonios se había enamorado de alguien que jamás iba a corresponderle?

_—Wolfram, tenemos que hablar sobre tu hábito de azotar la puerta —las palabras resonaron en su cabeza con fuerza, un eco acrecentado que le hizo doler un poco más. Las imágenes se repitieron en su cabeza de la misma forma tortuosa y lenta—: Creo que sería propio que la tocarás al menos. _

_El Mazoku de fuego miró hacia atrás, en un silencio para nada habitual en él._

_—Necesitaba hablar contigo urgentemente —susurró y luego se aclaró la garganta—.Tenemos que tratar un tema delicado, Yuuri. —Su respuesta fue un largo suspiro, acompañado de la misma resignación molesta de siempre—. Tú actitud de éstos últimos días da mucho a qué desear respecto a nuestro compromiso y la gente está empezando a hablar con tonterías. Si tienes pizca de honor en tus venas, sabrás que es menester hacer pública la relación que tenemos. _

_Yuuri hizo una mueca de lo que se asemejaba mucho a esos personajes de reparto llamados zombi, pertenecientes a esas películas que tanto le gustaban a su prometido. Wolfram se contuvo e inflar los cachetes, consciente de que eso no iba a ayudarlo en nada._

_—¿Más pública? —Se quejó el Maou—. Wolf, si te la pasas alejando a toda persona que se me acerca y gritándole a los cuatro vientos que estamos comprometidos. —Recargó el codo en la mesa y luego apoyó la cabeza en la palma, mirando hacia otro lado. Wolfram se ruborizó y apretó los puños a los costados._

_—¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero! —Le gritó, a modo de un infantil reproche… aunque para él eso era muy serio, por supuesto. Colocó las manos en jarra, asesinando con la mirada al desconsiderado e idiota Rey de Shin Makoku; en serio, poco faltaba para que le saliera veneno por los ojos—. ¡Yuuri, préstame atención cuando te habló! _

_El pelinegro levantó las manos en señal de no tener armas y luego rió nerviosamente._

_—Lo estoy haciendo, Wolfram —murmuró, para luego echar un bufido. El rubio se quedó en silencio, esperando por alguna señal de que pudiera o no continuar. Sin embargo, lo haría, ¿verdad? Ese siempre había sido su carácter: Impulsivo y directo, ¿por qué se sentía como si algo de eso hubiera cambiado solo con Yuuri?—. No sé a qué te refieres, así que explícate un poco mejor —le pidió al fin el moreno, enderezándose y siguiendo con su tarea de firmar documentos. Wolfram se sintió algo encabronado por su actitud indiferente y que ni siquiera se molestase en levantar la mirada, pero ya no se lo expuso en voz alta. _

_—Ya sabes… —susurró, con la voz ronca y las mejillas ardiéndole—, cosas que hacen las parejas, como Hube y Nicola: Pasear juntos, sentarnos a tomar el té solos y hablar sobre nuestro día —hizo una pausa larga, por lo que Yuuri, alzando la mirada se dispuso a contestar:_

_—Paseamos juntos todo el tiempo, Wolfram —señaló, con una sonrisa divertida—. Incluso siempre insistes en acompañarme a mis viajes marítimos por mucho que tú no seas (y parece que nunca serás) apto para estar sobre un barco en alta mar. Y nos sentamos a comer, platicando de nuestro día. _

_—Quiero hacerlo cuando estamos los dos solos; sin Gunter detrás de ti todo el tiempo gritando "¡Su Majestad, Su Majestad!" o Conrad. Quiero momentos a solas. _

_Yuuri abrió la boca y la cerró un segundo antes de hacer una mueca extraña._

_—¿Esa es tu manera de hacer pública la relación? —Preguntó, fingiéndose divertido. La poca paciencia que poseía para este tipo de situaciones y comentarios se esfumó de Wolfram en un segundo, y al menos, Yuuri pareció notarlo. Dejó de sonreír y se puso muy serio, tanto que un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda, aunque se obligó a no mostrarlo abiertamente._

_—Quiero que me tomes de la mano —exigió Wolfram—, que lo hagas ante todos. —Se pasó la lengua por los labios y se removió, incómodo en su propia piel durante lo que le pareció una eternidad—. Que nos abracemos y… —creía ser capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y éstos ahogaban todo a su alrededor. Temió que el Maou pudiera escucharlos con la misma facilidad que él, sería realmente propia de un enclenque la situación en que él mismo se había metido; esta actitud no iba para nada con el orgulloso Wolfram von Bielefeld._

_—Escucha, Wolfram —lo interrumpió Yuuri, poniéndose de pie lentamente. El Mazoku contuvo el instinto de retroceder—. Somos dos hombres, y nada de lo que hagamos, lo cambiará. _

_Pestañeó rápidamente y luego arqueó una ceja._

_—¿Qué clase de excusa es esa? —Preguntó, con la voz ronca y el corazón medio destrozado. Shibuya le miró con desesperación—. ¡Yuuri!_

_—No me puedes pedir que renuncié tan pronto a todas las reglas que la sociedad en la Tierra me ha impuesto durante toda mi vida. Mis padres…_

_—Tus padres ya me han aceptado como tu prometido. Incluso el sobreprotector de Shori lo ha hecho —sentenció, con desdeño. Yuuri se echó los cabellos para atrás, pero éstos no tardaron en volver a cubrir su frente, con mechones tan negros como la noche—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te pida que me muestres tu cariño?_

_—Puedo mostrártelo de muchas otras formas, ¿no crees? Además, solo fue un accidente; ya te lo dije. _

_Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta demasiado tiempo. Cuando al fin recuperó la voz, se sentía abatido y no fue capaz de ocultarlo._

_—¿Quieres decir que... si no hubiera sido por esa ignorancia tuya, jamás me habrías propuesto nada? —Lo sabía ahora y también entonces: Estaba echando tierra sobre su tumba—. ¿Eh? ¡Responde ahora! _

_—Exacto —respondió Yuuri, con sinceridad. A Wolfram se le cayó el alma a los suelos, y tal vez la cosa que escuchó romperse dentro suyo fue su dignidad y orgullo… o su corazón—. Somos dos hombres. _

_Silencio, un largo u tortuoso silencio. Wolfram se clavó las uñas en las palmas para controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos._

_—¿Y por qué nunca has dicho eso? ¡Sino me amas por qué sigues en este asunto del matrimonio!_

_—Tú eres el que nunca me dejaba intentarlo; te encerrabas en los armarios, ¿recuerdas? _

_—¡Eres el Maou, pudiste haberlo ordenado! —Y no crearle falsas esperanzas, agregó en su mente—. Yo habría…_

_—Me habrías descuartizado con tu espada y rostizado vivo —adelantó Yuuri, aunque no parecía molesto la veracidad de sus palabras hizo al rubio sentirse avergonzado; en ese entonces solamente veía por él mismo y si ahora él pedía que se anulara el compromiso… no, nada cambiaría; no quería que cambiara, deseaba seguir viviendo en esas escenas, aunque fuesen una mentira—. Escucha, Wolfram… no actúes como si para ti fuera otra cosa además de ese accidente. Lo has dicho: Mi ignorancia lo causó todo y tú aceptaste por tu orgullo o váyase a saber qué, pero no debería ser más para ti que para mí. _

_La ira explotó en su pecho y arrinconó lo poco que le quedaba de racionalismo. Sin embargo, en vez de desenvainar la espada y atacar, se limitó a gritar:_

_—¿¡Eso es lo que crees!? ¿Todo este tiempo y me juras por Shinou que no lo has notado? —Escupía las palabras sin control alguno, y fue acaso la cara de consternación de Yuuri lo que le pidió (sin éxito) que se detuviera—. ¡No puedo creer que seas tan imbécil! _

_—¿Ah? Pero… —antes de terminar la oración, Wolfram ya lo estaba sujetando del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeaba con fuerza._

_—¡¿Quieres que te lo grite?! ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿No te parece suficiente con todo lo que me veo forzado a hacer para que me hagas caso un momento? ¿O para que no te vayas de infiel cuando sé perfectamente que es estúpido de mi parte actuar así cuando sé que todo fue un incidente? ¡Sé que tú no me amas! Pero yo… yo… —las palabras se le terminaron, aunque no sabía si era por falta de aire o se estaba dando cuenta de lo que hacía. Como fuera, terminó por empujar a Yuuri contra el escritorio; no lo suficiente para tirarlo encima, pero sí para aturdirlo un poco y acercarse para besarlo. _

_Solamente eso le faltaba: Una equivocación real. Jamás se había imaginado el gran placer en el que sucumbiría al chocar sus labios contra los del moreno. Pensó absurdamente que sus cabellos debían contrastar como lo haría tener el sol en la más oscura noche y aunque no fue un beso pasional y experto como hubiese querido, le expresaba todo lo que sentía y que Yuuri decidió ignorar. _

_Escuchó el leve gemido de sorpresa de su prometido, mientras colocaba las manos en sus mejillas y lo apretaba más contra su rostro. A su forma de pensar, el cuerpo de ambos lograba encajar a la perfección y pensar que, durante un segundo la muralla que siempre lo separaba de Yuuri se vino abajo para ser correspondido, le causó un éxtasis perfecto. _

_Le dio la bienvenida a ese calor, a la forma en que su nariz podía aspirar el aroma de Yuuri: Un poco de pasto de cuando se había tirado a descansar luego de su "entrenamiento" matutino con Conrad, combinado con jabón y galletas de chocolate —las cuales Greta les había preparado a ambos—. _

_Puso una mano en la nuca de Yuuri y suspiro de alivio. Esto es lo que quería, lo que había necesitado y pedido en silencio siempre, desde el primer momento. Su prometido adúltero y bien parecido, tan cerca de él que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón por encima de la ropa y en una especie de torpe abrazo capaz de fundirlos en un solo ser. _

_Hasta que Yuuri lo empujó lejos. _

_En otras circunstancias debería admitir que le sorprendería que alguien tan debilucho como él pudiera hacer algo, hasta que recordó que en esos años algo de él hubiera cambiado, al menos físicamente. Pero ahora no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de comparar los músculos del chico de hoy y ayer, porque le dolió ese simple desliz que los separó a ambos. Sabía lo que significaba, y por eso, se quedó en silencio._

_Observó a Yuuri, que tenía la cabeza gacha. Su flequillo le cubría los ojos y no le permitía ver su mirada, pero solamente bastó con que el Maou alzara el brazo derecho y se tocara los labios con las yemas de los dedos. Tal vez estaba sonrojado y no deseaba que lo viera; tal vez había actuado demasiado rápido._

_Yuuri se talló los labios con fuerza, repudiando el beso ya demasiado tarde, pero de todos modos, haciéndolo. _

_No. A Yuuri simplemente le había dado asco, y nada más. _

_—Todavía no puedo aceptarlo —murmuró el moreno, reacio a levantar la mirada. Wolfram sintió que se le escapaba el aire, que lo dejaban sin una gota de sangre…—. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿me oíste?_

_El Mazoku, respondiendo a un viejo instinto, lo sujetó de la manga. Yuuri no trató de soltarse, al menos no en ese momento._

_—¡Yuuri, yo…!_

_—Wolfram, suéltame un momento, por favor —le interrumpió el chico, con una voz autoritaria—. Es importante que lo entiendas, o que al menos, trates de hacerlo. _

_Las siguientes palabras apenas entraban a su cabeza, taladrándola con fuerza, asesinándolo poco a poco. Y de verdad le dolía…No parecía que existiera (en este mundo u otro) algo que terminara con ese sentimiento de pesar, resignación y vacío. Nunca lo habría._

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y los sintió pesados. Las lágrimas cristalinas que corrían por sus mejillas y el maldito nudo en la garganta eran lo único que lo acompañaban además de la pesada soledad, el polvo y el dolor acumulados en todas partes. No podía esperar para convertirse en uno de tantos otros objetos olvidados.

**0*0*0**

Las peticiones de Wolfram no eran difíciles, ni nada que una pareja cualquiera no pudiera hacer o tuviera derecho a pedir. Sin embargo, Yuuri insistiría hasta la muerte en que ¡ambos eran hombres!

Mierda, entre más lo repetía más estúpido sonaba. No era más que otra de tantas excusas.

Se detuvo en seco y puso la mano sobre sus labios, recordando la fugacidad belleza de sus sentimientos hacia Wolfram en cuanto se encontraron en un beso.

—¡Agh, bastardo! —Exclamó, ruborizándose a tal extremo que parecía un tomate—. ¿Por qué has tenido tú que ser mi primer beso? —Hizo un poco más de berrinche, maldiciendo a Wolfram e ignorando a Dorcas y otro par de soldados que iban pasando por ahí y se le quedaron viendo extrañados, pensando que tanto trabajo podría estar deshaciéndose de la cordura del menor—. ¡Te odio, Wolfram!

Oh, problemas con el amor, parecieron pensar los soldados antes de retirarse. Dorcas le dirigió una última mirada de preocupación antes de seguir, aparentemente ignorando los gritos del joven rey.

Yuuri gritó, pataleó y maldijo tanto como pudo, hasta que minutos después, llegó Conrad a escena, con el ceño fruncido y una máscara seria; venía acompañado de Dorcas. Con un silencioso asentimiento, se acercó a su ahijado y el soldado se retiró con sus compañeros, que lo esperaban a varios metros.

—Buenos días, Su Majestad —le saludó Conrad y el menor se giró a verlo, algo furioso.

—Gracias a Wolfram, no lo son —indicó, enfurecido. El castaño sonrió comprensivo, de manera que los nervios de Yuuri se calmaron—. Lo siento, he tenido una mala pasada.

—Ya veo. ¿Quiere hablar de eso?

El chico consideró la opción y luego asintió. Conrad parecía saber exactamente en qué momento aparecer y se lo agradecía mucho. Sentándose en una estatua del jardín, comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido, exceptuando claro, el beso que el menor de los hijos de Cheri sama, le había dado… seguían siendo dos hombres, maldita sea. Y eso no estaba bien.

¿No lo estaba? Pensó mientras hablaba con el castaño y lo veía asentir, igual que lo haría un psicólogo —bueno, quizá Conrad estaba diseñado para ser lo más parecido a uno—. Le dio vueltas al asunto con la mitad de su cerebro, mientras la otra parte intentaba darle coherencia a sus sentimientos y a los acontecimientos de ese día.

Terminó su relato diciendo que había escapado de Gunter. Para entonces, Conrad le sonrió divertido, aliviando un poco de la tensión.

—Ahora veo por qué gritaba tan histéricamente —admitió—. La tendencia de Su Majestad por escaparse ya es bien conocida.

—Yuuri —recalcó el chico como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo anterior. Ahora al menos ya se sentía con la suficiente energía para corregir a su padrino—. Tú me pusiste el nombre.

—De acuerdo, Yuuri —a pesar de que lo dijera, no le duraría mucho el gusto. Al final, la sonrisa de Conrad desapareció y la seriedad en su mirada le ofreció una mínima oportunidad de prepararse para escuchar lo que fuera que iba a decirle el mayor—: ¿Todavía duda sobre los sentimientos de mi hermano?

No era la primera vez que la cuestión se planteaba entre ambos, lamentaba decir. Hace varios meses Wolfram había tenido una especie de semi declaración que lo dejó muy confundido a él. Le era desconocido cómo actuar ante situaciones así, por lo que agradeció que el rubio le diera su espacio y todo quedara en un perfecto olvido, en alguna de esas puertas mentales a la que nunca recurres aunque fuera para salvar tu propia vida. Al menos, para él.

—¿O es que no estamos para hablar de qué hacer con esos sentimientos? —aventuró Conrad y Yuuri apretó los puños, ruborizándose—. ¿Los suyos, Su Majestad?

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo: Hablarle con respeto cuando en realidad le estaba reclamando. No lo culpaba, después de todo Wolfram era su pequeño hermano menor; puede que Conrad no tuviera el mismo complejo que Shori, pero quería al Mazoku de fuego, y no dudaba en demostrarlo.

—Yo no tengo esa clase de sentimientos —insistió Yuuri, mirando hacia otro lado—. Todo esto ha sido un accidente.

—¿Te lo ha parecido hoy?

—Tsk.

—Yuuri —era la primera vez que él no debía pedirle que lo llamara por su nombre—; ¿puedo preguntarte qué sentiste en esa ocasión?

—¿De qué hablas? —no se estaba haciendo el desentendido, de verdad no comprendía. Conrad miró al cielo, tan claro y azul como hace días que parecía no estarlo. Yuuri lo imitó, como si arriba de sus cabezas hubieran letras que le explicaran algo, pero no había nada aparte de algunos Kohi y esas extrañas aves gritando "Mal augurio".

—Shoushu —fue lo único que murmuró, apretando ligeramente los dientes.

Yuuri supo entonces a qué se refería exactamente: Las cuatro cajas, los ojos rojos brillando con algo parecido a la emoción mientras extraía las llaves de los cuerpos de sus amigos, la sonrisa cínica y malvada de Shinou poseído, la oscuridad y una luz acompañada de una suave y dulce voz. Sin embargo, la única imagen que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, fue esa niebla oscura atravesando el pecho de Wolfram y sacando la llave de su corazón, y justo después, el cuerpo del rubio desplomándose sobre el suelo. Todo ese miedo, la angustia, la increíble desesperación que sintió al escuchar a Conrad decir que el corazón de su amigo ya no latía… Fue insoportable; esa imagen todavía alimentaba sus pesadillas.

Bajó la cabeza, incapaz de reunir las palabras para describir esas emociones. No existían en su vocabulario, ni en la Tierra ni en Shin Makoku.

—Puede que solamente sea amistad —sugirió Conrad, al ver que el silencio no hacía más que acrecentar—. Eso solamente deberías saberlo tú, pero… —se quedó callado un segundo—, ¿puedes imaginar tu vida sin él?

—Para nada. —La respuesta fue firme, rápida, no daba pie a duda alguna. Conrad sonrió—. Pero eso no significa que lo ame.

—En efecto —admitió de nuevo, asintiendo como lo haría con un enfermo mental. A Yuuri le irritó, pero no mencionó nada—. ¿Has intentado considerar anular el compromiso? —Preguntó seriamente Conrad y Yuuri tragó saliva, sin mirarlo; su falta de respuesta pareció servir de contestación de todas maneras, porque justo después añadió—: ¿Por qué?

—Wolfram no me habría dejado.

—Él puede ser muchas cosas, pero habría respetado tu decisión.

—Es claro que no recuerdas a Elizabeth —murmuró, echando un largo suspiro. Conrad alzó las cejas.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió, con paciencia—. Y no voy a obligarte a corresponderle a Wolfram, porque es algo que debes decidir por ti mismo, pero estoy seguro de que estás intentándolo. El problema, Yuuri, es que resulta mejor no hundir más el cuchillo.

—¿Qué cuchillo? —se hizo el desentendido. Conrad se puso de pie y le colocó una mano en el hombro con fraternidad.

—Lamento pedírtelo así —empezó, con una mueca de incomodidad—, pero si realmente te importa mi hermano, decide si continuarás con el compromiso o lo romperás. Pero escúchame bien, Yuuri, debes decidir por tus propios sentimientos no por el honor o todas esas tonterías.

—¡Conrad! —Gritó en reproche, con falta de aliento—. Solamente me lo has planteado más difícil.

—¿Por qué no tienen lo que en la Tierra llaman "una cita"? Tal vez, si dejaras de pensar que todo es un accidente tal cual y te propones a intentarlo, descubras algo… Aunque, si el beso no te demostró nada, me temo que está en problemas, Su Majestad. —Yuuri abrió la boca para corregirlo, pero Conrad ya se estaba dando media vuelta, deseándole un escueto "Buena suerte" antes de desaparecer por los pasillos de Pacto de Sangre.

—Arg —murmuró Yuuri, encogiéndose en su lugar, deprimido—. Esto es más difícil que ser el Maou. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

De cualquier modo, se propuso a considerar la sugerencia de su padrino. Podía aferrarse a ese último rayo de esperanza.

**0*0*0**

Wolfram estaba mirando la ventana. Hace un rato, quizá hizo el intento de ponerse a pintar, en un vano esfuerzo por desocupar la mente, sin éxito alguno. Así que ahora se había rendido; ya no podía echarle cabeza ni siquiera a su frustración o su enojo, en realidad puede que ya ni siquiera estaba enojado.

Vacío, así era justo como se sentía el Mazoku.

De pronto, a través del rabillo del ojo, vio a Yuuri caminando en los jardines, cerca de Dorcas y otros soldados. El corazón le latió fuerte y luego se oprimió de esa forma tan horrible en que lo hacía cuando descubría la verdad con respecto a su relación con el Maou.

—Me rindo —fue lo único que murmuró al espacio vacío. Sin embargo se quedó ahí, observando a Yuuri patalear y maldecir, sin poder contener una sonrisa que le curvó los labios de manera naturalmente bella; él no necesitaba de hacer mucho para resultar hermoso, pero definitivamente ese tipo de sonrisa (tonta y enamorada) hacía que sus ojos resplandecieran con más intensidad, por el simple hecho de estar cerca de Yuuri o poder verlo. Quizá una parte de él no quería rendirse, o simplemente era incapaz de no sentir estas cosas que explotaban en su interior—. ¿Por qué será, Yuuri, que tengo que estar destinado a verte tan lejos incluso cuando estás tan cerca?

Lo poético jamás había sido lo suyo. De hecho, casi nada respecto a lo artístico, suspiró.

Y entonces vio a Conrad acercarse a Yuuri y al moreno calmarse como si la presencia de su hermano fuera un sedante contra su humor alarmado. Sin embargo, sería indicado especificar que eso le ponía molesto e irritado. ¡Mierda, mierda y mil veces más mierda! ¿Por qué Yuuri acudía primero que nadie con su hermano? Lo había notado desde el principio, pero siempre se dijo que tenía que ignorarlo… Ahora precisamente, no logró hacer a un lado ese rutinario "¡_Conrad_! ¡_Todos_!", "_Conrad_ y _los demás_ me van a salvar", "_Conrad…_, les agradezco a todos" o el hecho de que cada vez que se lo llevaban, alzaba la mano y gritaba "¡Conrad!" a los cuatro vientos, como si entre la inmensidad de gente que estaba dispuesto a salvarlo… solamente pensara en Sir Weller.

Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

—Definitivamente, me rindo —susurró, algo enojado. Era un mal momento para recordar las cosas que le molestaban y de alguna manera logró hacer a un lado.

Apretó los puños en cuanto vinieron a la mente unas palabras de Murata, pocos días después de regresar de su infortunada visita en Pequeño Shimaron: "El poder que se desató en Shibuya fue absolutamente increíble, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera cuando casi moriste reaccionó de tal manera. Creo que realmente le agrada Saralegui". Hizo como que simplemente le molestaba, y por supuesto que lo hacía, pero muy por encima de eso, le había dolido hasta la médula saberlo, notarlo incluso.

Con unos movimientos pesados, se dirigió a la cama y se recostó. Hace mucho que no arrastraba de esa manera los pies; definitivamente estaba deprimido. Y muy cansado. No tardó en quedarse dormido y no despertó hasta que una mano se puso en sus labios.

La sensación de alerta se le disparó en el pecho y se dispuso a defenderse, pero solamente se encontró con Yuuri, que estaba inclinado hacia él, y haciendo señal de que guardara silencio. Wolfram pensó primero en discutirle, y se permitió pensar que a la mejor la discusión que mantuvieron antes había sido un sueño. No obstante, descartó la opción de inmediato. Hacerse de ese tipo de ilusiones no le serviría de nada.

—_Chst. _—Le pidió Yuuri, dedicándole una nerviosa sonrisa—. Nadie debe enterarse de nada.

Wolfram arrugó el ceño y le apartó la mano de un manotazo. Por la simple idea de molestarlo, pensó en gritar, con la esperanza de que alguien lo escuchara y Yuuri fuera desobedecido. Sin embargo, ahí estaba su estúpida manía por tratar de complacerlo. Ya sentado y ubicado más o menos en espacio y tiempo, susurró con cierta rudeza:

—¿Nadie debe enterarse de qué? —Le preguntó, con sorna. Yuuri asintió.

—Nos vamos a la Tierra.

El rubio pestañeó rápidamente, con la boca abriéndose poco a poco.

—¿Ah? —Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. El moreno asintió.

—Que nos vamos a la Tierra.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo? —Preguntó, sacando las piernas de la cama. Yuuri asintió; a estas alturas pareciera que su discusión había quedado en el más profundo olvido. Por delante de todas las cosas, Wolfram era un soldado con la obligación de proteger al Maou y por la cara que tenía su prome…amigo (era mejor hacerse a la idea de que todo iba a terminar), debía de ser algo urgente—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Solamente que te apresures. Debemos pasar desapercibidos incluso por Ulrike y cualquier otro, así que será mejor que vayamos a los baños.

—Yuuri.

—_Chst. _Hay que ser rápidos —ordenó, y lo tomó de la muñeca, jalándolo y sacándole de la habitación hasta los baños. No se cruzaron con casi nadie, y aquellos pocos que los vieron, simplemente se quedaron algo sorprendidos antes de girarse a hacer sus tareas.

—¡Greta! ¡Greta, ya vamos a jugar! —Gritaba. Wolfram lo seguía incrédulo; solo al enclenque se le podía ocurrir semejante "distractor". Para bien o para mal, estaba funcionando.

El pasillo que daba a los baños estaba vacío, así que Yuuri hace varios momentos que había terminado de gritar. Wolfram se permitió pensar sobre la resistencia de Shibuya, que mejoró en esos últimos años.

Yuuri los encerró en los baños y, asintiendo firmemente, se tiró junto a Wolfram al agua. Ni tiempo le había dado al rubio de preguntar o replicar nada; simplemente se vio absorbido por el vórtice, de la mano del Maou, que lo sostenía con fuerza segundos antes de sacar la cabeza de la tina en la casa terrenal del chico.

Jaló una bocanada de aire y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Yuuri. El chico se veía bastante serio y solamente cambió su expresión cuando Jennifer apareció en el umbral de la puerta del baño, con su despampanante sonrisa y su mandil rosado; a Wolfram le llegó el delicioso aroma del curry que preparaba la mujer.

—¡Yuuri! —Exclamó la mujer, echándose a correr y abrazar a su hijo—. ¡Te has tardado mucho esta vez!

El chico hizo una mueca.

—Madre, voy a mojarte —fue su excusa para zafarse (o intentarlo) del abrazo de oso. Wolfram se quedó mirando cómo la castaña restregaba la mejilla en el chico—. ¡Madre!

—Es mamá, Yu-chan. —Jennifer lo soltó y le dirigió una amable mirada que le hizo sonreír automáticamente. Vaya, por más que su humor estuviera por los suelos, la madre de Yuuri le sacaba siempre una sonrisa—. Y también viniste con Wolf-kun. ¡Ah, qué grata sorpresa!

—Me alegró mucho de verte, Mamá. —Era mucha costumbre como para pretender cambiarlo ahora, se excusó. Se puso de pie en la bañera mientras Jennifer se daba media vuelta y cogía un par de toallas antes de pasárselas. Ambos comenzaron a secarse cuando se escuchó la exclamación de la fémina.

—Oh, el día de hoy no vinieron Conrad, ni Gwendal o Murata. ¿Ha sucedido algo? —Preguntó, algo seria. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestar, ella golpeó la palma con su puño, formando una simpática y tierna "o" con la boca—. ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Ambos se han fugado por el bien de su amor. ¡Qué romántico!

A Wolfram esto le parecía un _deja vú, _aunque en vez de la figura menuda de Jennifer, estaba la voluptuosa guerrera (por amor) de su madre. En cierto sentido, el humor de ambas era parecido…

—¡No, no, claro que no! —Exclamó Yuuri, sonrojado—. ¿Qué cosas dices?

—¡Yuuri! —Se escuchó el grito de Shori. Wolfram ya estaba poniendo un pie fuera de la tina cuando apareció el Maou de la Tierra, con el ceño fruncido y su apariencia de hermano sobreprotector—. Qué bueno que has llegado. Espero que esta vez te quedes más tiempo —murmuró antes de encontrar mirada con Wolfram y dedicarle un asentimiento a modo de saludo que el rubio correspondió rápidamente—. Tienes muchos exámenes que hacer, hermanito —le indicó a Yuuri. El chico se quejó de inmediato.

—¡Si acabo de llegar desde Shin Makoku justamente de estudiar!

—¿Te has escapado para no cumplir tus deberes? ¿Es así como te ha enseñado tu _Onii-chan_?

—No, Sho-chan —lo interrumpió Jennifer, juntando sus manos y meciendo las caderas—. Se ha fugado con Wolf-kun.

—¡QUE NO! —Gritó Yuuri. Wolfram se esforzó en sonreír… sea lo que sea que pasaba ahora, iba a ser algo difícil, ¿verdad?

**0*0*0**

La cena había resultado tortuosa con su madre imaginando cosas, pensó Yuuri acostándose en la cama y dejando su cuerpo descubierto, en espera porque Wolfram saliera de lavarse los dientes y se acomodara a su lado. Bueno, sería propio decir que aunque su cama no era tan grande como en Shin Makoku, ambos cabían casi a la perfección…hasta que el sueño inquieto del rubio se hacía presente.

Se sentó, nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de sugerir. Su corazón le latía con fuerza y al ver a Wolfram salir del baño se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Lo primero que notaba de cuando venían aquí, es que el rubio no llevaba su camisón largo y rosado, en vez de eso, uno de sus pijamas de color verde era lo que portaba, y Yuuri se dijo como muchas otras veces, que el color de la tela le iba a la perfección con los ojos, a pesar de ser un poco más claro. Eso, y que trayendo un pantalón le permitía ver un poco mejor el contorno de las piernas lo hacían mil veces mejor y le quedaban aún más hermoso… Espera, ¿qué?

—Buenas noches —le dijo Wolfram, dándose media vuelta para salir de la habitación. La alarma de Yuuri le hizo estar a punto de gritar.

—¡Espera! —o quizá sin el "estar a punto de". El rubio se paró en seco antes de volverse y mirarlo con seriedad. Tragó saliva ruidosamente; le ponía nervioso que lo mirara así—. ¿No te quedarás aquí?

—Solamente estoy cumpliendo la última orden que Su Majestad me dio.

—¿Cuál…? —Apretó los labios en una fina línea y asintió, admitiendo su error. Wolfram se inclinó ligeramente, disponiéndose a salir de nuevo. Algo desesperado, se limitó a dejar escapar las palabras a lo bruto—: Quiero que tengamos una cita, Wolfram.

El Mazoku de fuego volvió a congelarse en su lugar, sin decir absolutamente nada. Se giró a verlo sobre el hombro y Yuuri procuró su mejor sonrisa, pero la mueca de Wolfram le delataba lo poco esperada o querida que era su propuesta.

—¿Ah? —Preguntó inaudiblemente el rubio. Yuuri se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—He estado pensándolo bien —continúo, bajando la cabeza y respirando profundamente, en un (fracaso de) intento por calmar los latidos desbocados de su corazón—, y creo que esto me podría ayudar a aclarar todo. Mucho más que estar solo. Mucho más que estar lejos de ti —hizo una pausa y se decidió por expresar lo que su boca se propusiera, sin preguntarse qué era o por qué lo diría—; porque no puedo pensar en nada claramente sino estás a mi lado —se escuchó decir eso, al menos una parte lo hizo, y fue precisamente esa la que le hizo ruborizarse y dejarse caer en la cama, con la almohada encima de la cara, meciéndose de un lado a otro—. ¡No puedo creer que haya dicho algo así! ¿A caso he estado leyendo demasiado manga Shojo?

Wolfram se quedó en silencio, ignorando la pataleta de su prometido. ¿Qué acababa de escuchar? Seguramente no había oído bien… ¿verdad?

—Yuuri —murmuró y en seguida, el chico se sentó, descubriéndose el rostro y mirándolo seriamente.

—Solamente responde si tendremos una cita o no; por favor, evita comentarlo, sea cual sea tu respuesta.

—Er… supongo que, está bien —susurró, con las mejillas ruborizadas, por lo que Yuuri se sintió absurdamente feliz. No se diga por la respuesta. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, se obligó a rechazar la idea y asentir.

—Entonces tendrás que levantarte temprano, Wolfram. ¡Tendremos una…! —su voz se fue apagando—. Tendremos una cita —repitió, más bajo. Se volvió a acostar—. ¿Qué esperas, Wolf? —Añadió, con un ademán molesto—, ¿vendrás a dormir o no?

Le pareció una eternidad lo que pasó desde haber dicho eso hasta que Wolfram se recostó en la cama, cobijándose y también a él. Yuuri se acomodó, agradecido por darle la espalda y el rubio también se giró hacia el otro lado, echó una bolita —como si así pudiera mantenerse media hora luego de dormir, pensó medio divertido—.

Fue un largo silencio en el que se sumieron y estaba claro que no sabía si acaso el otro ya se había dormido. Ya cuando estaba por cerrar los párpados, sintió que Wolfram se volteaba. Estaba despierto, lo supo por cómo se movía. Él no hizo ademán de cambiar posición durante unos largos instantes, pero al fin, se giró y encaró a su prometido.

Jamás había intentado negarlo: Wolfram era el ser más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida, aunque fuera hombre —y él también—. Hasta ahora no conocía a nadie que superara lo sedoso y brillante de esos cabellos rubios como el mismísimo sol, ni los ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas. Por si fuera poco, tenía el rostro perfilado y delicado, aunque de la última no tenía una pizca en el carácter, y las largas pestañas que le enmarcaban los ojos grandes, eran largas y enchinadas. Los labios para él eran quizá demasiado tentadores, suaves y carnosos; y ahora no podía dejar de verlos.

Mierda, parecía una colegiala enamorada de, efectivamente, un manga Shojo.

—¿Por qué quieres tener una cita? —Preguntó Wolfram repentinamente, y las palabras lo trajeron de vuelta a la vida. Yuuri fijó la vista en sus ojos, preguntándose cómo era que se veían tan brillosos en la noche. Oh, había olvidado apagar la lámpara. Aunque lo pensó, no hizo nada. Se mantuvo quieto, en espera de que Wolfram añadiera algo más, pero él se quedó callado.

—No lo sé —admitió—. Conrad me dijo que eso podría ayudarme a aclarar todo.

—¿Conrad? —Se oía molesto—. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano?

—Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre… _eso _—murmuró y luego apartó la mirada—. Él estaba ahí por casualidad y me sugirió que hiciera esto.

—Entonces —dijo el rubio, sentándose—, haces esto para complacer a mi hermano que seguramente te pidió que lo hicieras por lástima, ¿no?

Yuuri se sentó erguido, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo hago por mí —le dijo, con demasiada seriedad.

—¿A sí? ¿Por qué tú necesitarías esto?

—Necesito saber a quién engañó —sentenció, con cuidado—, si a ti o a mí.

—¿Engañarte? ¿O engañarme? ¿Qué quieres decir, Yuuri?

—Necesito saber si no hemos anulado el compromiso porque yo no quiero perderte como mi amigo y que desaparezcas de mi vida —anunció y luego añadió con la voz muy queda—; o porque simple y sencillamente es cierto que te amo.

La expresión del joven Mazoku daba mucho que desear, y aunque durante un largo segundo pensó en sonreírle, se dio cuenta de que eso no era prudente y se limitó a volver a recostarse, mirando el techo y por el rabillo del ojo a Wolfram.

—Lo que tú me dijiste antes, sobre estar lejos de mí…

—Solo duérmete, Wolf. —Le indicó el Maou, ciertamente aliviado del silencio que siguió después—. Mañana lo averiguaremos… espero.

—Gracias —murmuró Wolfram, bajando la mirada. Yuuri lo contempló extrañado. Antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué, se le adelantaron—: Por intentarlo aún ahora. —Sonaba triste, ¿por qué sonaba triste? ¿No le había dicho que lo amaba?

—Oye… —empezó a decir y luego se quedó en silencio. Las preguntas que murieron en sus labios eran importantes, pero Wolfram ya se había dormido—. Mierda, ¿acaso eres pariente de algún oso? —Relajó su expresión, tratando de hacer caso omiso de su propio cuerpo mientras alzaba la mano y acariciaba el rostro de su amigo. Le descubrió la frente con un gesto de tranquilidad y luego se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente; agradecía que Wolfram no pudiera darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

Ya más tranquilo, se dispuso a dormir.

**0*0*0**

Wolfram se preguntaba en qué parte de una cita, era propio llevar ese tipo de _chaperones, _pues sin importar cómo quisiera verlo, Jennifer y Shori eran justamente eso; al menos antes de irse cada quien por su lado.

—¡Una cita entre mi hijo y su prometido debería ser a solas! —Había exclamado Jennifer hace rato, mientras se llevaba a Shori de la mano hacia la librería donde según parecía, iba a comprar una revista de cocina—. ¡Disfruten de su cita!

—¡No es necesario que lo grites, madre! —Exclamó Yuuri, sonrojado. Su madre y su hermano se fueron… al menos cinco minutos antes de que Wolfram sintiera su presencia detrás de ellos, como espías, malos en el oficio, pero a fin de cuentas, espías.

—Aún vienen siguiéndonos —susurró algo molesto; tenía las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y jugaba con un hilito que se había salido y se enredaba, cada vez más largo por los constantes jaloneos, entre sus dedos. Yuuri lanzó un suspiro cansado.

—Imposible —comentó el moreno, al parecer no deseaba ser escuchado—. Imposible que me haya preocupado por decirles a mis padres que estaba comprometido contigo y que actúen de esa manera tan infantil.

—¿A ti te parece que aceptar una relación como la nuestra es infantil? —Al momento de decirlo, se arrepintió. No había ningún noviazgo o nada serio, todo era un accidente y Yuuri no podía amarlo. Bueno, durante la noche fue incapaz de alejar la vaga esperanza que le ofrecieron las últimas palabras que escuchó de Shibuya, pero aún así cada vez que su corazón latía rápido y estaba a punto de sonreír se obligaba a recordar que en un principio, y aún ahora, todavía lo alejaba de él—. De todos modos —dijo, para distraerse—, ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

—Oh —exclamó Yuuri, rascándose la nuca—, no he pensado en eso.

—¡Qué! ¡Enclenque, cómo se te ocurre! Al menos tomate la molestia de planear todo con cuidado.

—Yo jamás he ido a ninguna cita con un hombre para saber nada —sus palabras susurradas y la mirada furtiva no le pasó desapercibida a Wolfram, que ya empezaba a dar el caso por perdido… otra vez. Realmente, ¿no había dicho que renunciaba? Entonces, por qué demonios seguía aquí. ¡Por Shinou! Solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—¡Yay! Podrían ir al cine —gritó Jennifer detrás de un poste de luz. Llevaba un amplio gorro y unos lentes oscuros. Detrás suyo Shori se dio un golpe en la frente antes de sujetar a su madre por los hombros y decirle que definitivamente, ella no servía para seguir discretamente a su hermano y el prometido de su hermanito.

—Tienen que dejar de decirlo en voz alta, no todos lo verán tan normal —se quejó Yuuri. Wolfram frunció el ceño, aún más molesto.

—Hmph. Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no tuvimos la cita en Shin Makoku?

—Sencillo: Gunter.

Wolfram tuvo que darle la razón; en alguna parte de sus sueños, escuchaba a Gunter gritar histéricamente porque Yuuri lo odiaba.

Suspiró, nada podía ser peor que lo triste de su situación.

Era consciente de que Yuuri buscaba cómo deshacerse de la tensión, pero no estaba de humor de esforzarse en hacerlo también. Acaso le dirigió unas escuetas respuestas cuando le preguntó si quería ir a ver una película, comer un helado, sentarse en el parque, ir a una biblioteca o entrar a una tienda de juegos y CD de música… y a todas ellas, él contestó que no.

—¿Sabes? Esas son todas mis sugerencias —murmuró Yuuri, agachando la cabeza—. Tienes que decir que sí a una o la pasaremos dando vueltas en todas partes sin hacer nada.

—Parece que eso también te viene bien —ahora que lo pensaba, no creía tener nada en común con Yuuri. Además, la sola idea de sentarse a hablar con él le causaba pánico; tal vez no habría estado mal declinar la oferta de la película o la biblioteca. Pero odiaba la segunda y la primera normalmente le aburría.

—¡Pasen por aquí, por aquí! Vean las cosas más asombrosas del mundo —vociferaba un hombre al otro lado de la calle.

Un personaje alto se acercó a ambos con cuidado, alzando un brazo con tatuajes que le hacían ver la piel escamosa y verde de un cocodrilo. El otro brazo estaba cubierto por unas mangas acampanadas color blanco con diamantina y cuando Wolfram encontró la mirada con la mueca feliz de un chico que no tendría más de treinta años humanos y le mostró un panfleto del anunciado _"Le cirque Étoiles de feu"_. Ladeó la cabeza mientras aceptaba la hojita y examinaba las estrellas ardiendo alrededor de varias sombras que no se alcanzaban a distinguir.

El chico se volvió hacia otras personas y continúo ofreciendo más panfletos. Mientras tanto, Wolfram concentró toda su atención en las difusas imágenes.

—Yuuri —llamó al joven, que estaba mirando hacia donde Jennifer decía que era un buen lugar para esconderse. Se giró hacia el rubio justo a tiempo para que él preguntara—: ¿Qué significa esto? —El moreno se acercó a su lado.

—Agh. Eso es francés —indicó, haciendo una mueca; los idiomas no era lo suyo—. Solamente entiendo "el circo".

—¿Circo? —Repitió—. Nunca nos has presentado algo así en nuestros viajes a la Tierra.

—Están de temporada estos meses, pero cuando vienen normalmente no hay —explicó, dedicándole una sonrisa—. ¿Te gustaría ir?

Wolfram arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué hay ahí?

—Hum —meditó un segundo Yuuri—, mejor vamos y te enteras por ti mismo.

Traducción: Y me ahorras el esfuerzo de tener que pensar en algún sitio al que podamos ir, pensó Wolfram. Se encogió de hombros, mientras algo más entusiasmado, Yuuri agarraba el panfleto y leía la dirección.

—No está muy lejos —indicó, mirando una vez más al rubio—. Si apuramos el paso podríamos llegar a punto de una función. —El rubio suspiró pesadamente y arqueó una ceja, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

—Te comportas como un verdadero niño, Enclenque.

—Vamos —le dijo, sujetándolo del brazo. Wolfram se quedó en silencio un momento antes de retroceder y soltarse del agarre tan súbitamente que no pudo evitar trastabillar hacia atrás. No sabía por qué lo hizo, ya que en otra ocasión habría amado el tacto de Yuuri. Pero, había algo diferente ya, algo que lo impulsaba a no darle una segunda oportunidad de darle esperanzas y romper su corazón.

Si era así, ¿por qué aceptó que lo llevara de la mano por todas partes y por qué accedió a dormir a su lado, como si nada hubiese pasado? Maldijo interiormente mientras trataba de pararse con firmeza sobre sus propios pies.

Ya sentía que se iba de sentón cuando vio la cara de Yuuri voltearse precipitadamente hacia él, con una especie de mueca preocupada. Siempre hacía eso, pensó con una mueca molesta, no necesitaba su lástima ni su preocupación. Así como antes, no necesitaba verlo girarse para comprobar que seguía a su lado, porque nunca lo había hecho y él se acostumbró a eso —o al menos quería creer eso—… Exacto, pensó amargamente, Yuuri jamás volteaba a verlo, ni siquiera entonces cuando desapareció por lo que supuestamente iba a ser el último portal que lo llevaría a su mundo. Quizá ese hubiera sido el último momento en el que se vieran, y el Maou no volteó a verlo, incluso cuando le llamó.

Siempre era lo mismo y nada iba a cambiar, así que no se arrepentía de haber roto el contacto.

—¡Ouch! —Exclamó alguien a sus espaldas, atrapándolo antes de que se cayera al suelo. Wolfram sintió la firmeza de otro cuerpo y se dignó a voltear hacia atrás—. Lo siento —se disculpó un chico apenas más bajo que Conrad. Tenía los cabellos de un color negro, aunque más claros que los de Yuuri y sus ojos eran de un increíble color azul, la tez más bien blanca y sobre el puente de la nariz lo decoraban unos anteojos delgados con forma rectangular—. No me fijé por donde… —el chico se quedó silenciado ante la visión de Wolfram, lo que le hizo sentirse azorado al menor por alguna razón—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Wolfram! —Exclamó Yuuri, haciendo una mueca cuando encontró la mirada con el otro moreno. El Mazoku asintió nerviosamente hacia el chico y luego se separó de él, agachando la cabeza y ruborizándose ligeramente. Luego de tragar saliva ruidosamente levantó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, con la intención de tener algo qué hacer con ellos—. ¿Por qué te soltaste así?

_Tan ridículamente ingenuo como siempre, _pensó frunciendo el ceño.

—Es que me jalas de repente —contestó, y volvió la mirada hacia el chico, que sonreía divertido—. Me resbalé, así que muchas gracias por sostenerme.

—Un placer —dijo el chico, con una sonrisa amable—. Mi nombre es Yukimura Keisuke, aunque puedes decirme Kei. ¿Y tú?

—Soy Wolfram… —se interrumpió a punto de decir el resto de su nombre, con una voz avisándole que sería extraño para alguien escucharlo completo— Bielefeld —terminó.

—Oh, ¿Americano? ¿Inglés? —Preguntó Kei, sonriendo—. Hablas perfectamente el japonés. — Wolfram abrió la boca para responder algo, pero fue interrumpido por Yuuri.

—Oye, oye. Hay que apresurarnos para llegar, ¿no te parece? —Preguntó, con una mueca. Wolfram se giró hacia él y asintió apenas de manera perceptible.

—En ese caso, nos vemos después, Wolfram —le dijo el joven, despidiéndose con una mano—. Ten más cuidado a partir de ahora.

—S-sí —tartamudeó el rubio antes de que Yuuri lo volviera a jalar del brazo. Aturdido como estaba, no rompió el contacto ni siquiera para echar un último vistazo a Kei, que se mantenía observándolo ya desde el otro lado de la calle y alzó el brazo para despedirse una vez más antes de seguir con su camino.

**0*0*0**

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces se volteó a ver a sus espaldas para encontrar a Wolfram sin prestar atención al camino delante de ambos. Sus vistazos algo fugaces y la mayoría de veces involuntarios, no hacían más que encenderle la chispa de malhumor, lo que por supuesto era muy extraño viniendo de él, pues nunca se enojaba… tanto por algo estúpido.

Yuuri prácticamente arrastró a su amigo hasta que, luego de un par de cuadras, vio la gran carpa de rojo y azul alzándose entre las casas, en dirección de uno de los parques. Apresuró el paso, echando un vistazo más a Wolfram; éste al menos ya prestaba atención al camino.

Como siempre quiso negarse lo mucho que le molestaba las actitudes de su prometido, pues casi nunca les encontraba ni cabeza ni cola. Bufó irritado, pero inmediatamente después decidió que era patético echarle demasiado cerebro a un asunto por lo demás insignificante.

—Yuuri —llamó Wolfram en determinado momento y el chico hizo un extraño sonido ronco que le indicaba al otro que lo escuchaba. Al ver que no decía nada más, trató de sonar lo más afable posible:

—¿Qué sucede, Wolfram?

—Me estás apretando demasiado fuerte el brazo —le indicó, con una voz seca. Yuuri notó que incluso le temblaba la mano y, avergonzado, aflojó el agarre, pero no pensó un instante en soltarlo—. Yuuri, quiero que me sueltes.

El moreno se giró hacia Wolfram, nervioso. El Mazoku miraba hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué dices, Wolf? ¿Por qué…? —recordó que él había sonado muy parecido el día anterior, en Shin Makoku y cortó sus palabras antes de decir algo estúpidamente arriesgado. Miró su mano todavía aferrada al brazo de Wolfram y lo soltó tan lentamente que le pareció una eternidad—. Creí que querías que te tomara de la mano.

—Para empezar —reprochó Wolfram, cruzándose de brazos—, así no es tomarme de la mano. Por otro lado… —hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño tan notablemente que Yuuri creyó que estaba a punto de invocar un montón de llamas. Pero hubo algo que le hizo sentirse marchito por dentro, algo diferente en la mirada brillante de Wolfram lo que le contuvo decir algo más, incluso cuando deseaba interrumpir justamente lo que iba a decir su prometido—, realmente no quiero que me toques.

Yuuri sintió que se le iba la respiración y se preguntó durante un segundo, si aquel dolor tan punzante y destructor fue lo que había sentido Wolfram el día anterior. Es claro que no podía actuar como si nada; y, para bien o para mal, las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar. De eso estaba muy seguro, lo que hizo que le hiciera más daño.

**Continuará. **

* * *

Un horror de historia, ¿cierto? (xDU). Y con un tema al parecer algo recurrente: El rompimiento del compromiso y las —obvias— excusas de Yuuri por no aceptar su relación con Wolfram —es decir, ¿notaron lo extrañamente apegado que estaba con Saralegui? ¡Una patada si dice que no le gustan los hombres y actuaba de esa manera con aquel sujeto,... ¿o yo me lo imaginé? (xD), eso no es del todo imposible, supongo—. Sin embargo, quiero abordarlo desde un ángulo más profundo y rebuscado, más como lo que los llevaría a "decidir" romper con el compromiso que otra cosa. Aunque no se me presenta la idea de separarlos (-w-) —lo que es un claro milagro, teniendo en cuenta la forma que suelen tener mis ideas—.

¿Les gustó Kei? Es seguro que el OoC paseará por aquí de vez en cuando, pero normalmente prefiero apegarme solo a los personajes, así que no se preocupen (nwn)

De cualquier forma, a quien lo haya terminado de leer se lo agradezco y lo haría mil veces más, si dejaran un review. La verdad, me encanta tener idea de cómo va la historia y para mí es sumamente importante saber que el esfuerzo de sacar tiempo contra la Universidad y mis otras historias, vale la pena (nwn). Además de que es una buena manera de conocer a los lectores de éstas páginas (owo).

En fin, la verdad es que así como está mi obsesión espero no tardar lo que usualmente llegó a tardarme (-.-), así que espero darme vueltas por aquí lo más seguido posible, por supuesto gracias a su aportación de comentarios y/o sugerencias.

Mary les agradece


	2. ¿Nunca es demasiado tarde?

¡Buenos días, tardes o noches, queridas sempais! Mary vuelve a saludarles desde su computadora, deseándole mil bendiciones a todas aquellas que apoyaron este extraño fic que da sus primeros pasos (xD):

**Melitawinx**: El honor es mío por recibir tu comentario. En otras circunstancias, lamentaría hacer que te duela tanto como a Wolfram sempai, pero si la descripción de los sentimientos ha sido buena, creo que me alegró mucho de haber logrado ese efecto; siempre es mi meta adentrar a mis lectores en ese punto sentimental. Bueno, por otro lado y a pesar de haberme tardado poco más de un mes, debes saber que esto fue rápido (xDU) —en realidad, me avergüenza admitir que me he tardado casi un año para otros (ewe)—, y si por alguna razón vine "tan pronto" es por las personas que, como tú, dejan tan lindos comentarios (nwn)

**lirionegro-san:** ¡Vaya! Lamento haberte amenazado con llorar (TwT). Mis historias tienden a hacer sufrir a los personajes enormemente... en serio, a veces me sorprende cuando en otros fics dicen que encontraron graciosas algunas partes, porque para el humor me cuesta, en especial cuando son parejas como Wolfram y Yuuri, que parecen prestarse a la tragedia (ewe). No soy sádica, ¿eh? (xD) —no siempre, al menos—. Jeje, bueno, con respecto al largo de los capítulos, hace tiempo que me tomé el -buen o mal- hábito de hacerlos largos... y el pasado no fue nada a comparación con otras, pero quizá se vayan haciendo un tantito más cortos que el pasado. Hum, tienes razón... luego de leer tantos "ser hombres" me di una patada a mí misma por hacer tanto hincapíe ahí, pero parece que nuestro querido Maou realmente no sabe dónde más escudarse para no admitir su amor (x3) Mil gracias por el comentario, espero que sigas leyendo la historia con el mismo gusto (owo)

**Osany777:** ¡Gracias por el comentario! Me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia y espero la sigas leyendo, pues está dedicada a cada una de las que se animaron a dejar review. Bueno, y ya que lo comentas... realmente me parece digno de admiración por parte de Wolfram lo mucho que persevera en esa relación; es decir, es el único que realmente lo intenta. El torpe e ingenuo Yuuri —al que por supuesto, también quiero mucho—, no da con una (._.U). Pero para eso están los fics, ¿verdad? (;3) Procuraré hacer de esta historia digna de que la sigas leyendo (nwn)

**Wolfy-chan**: Nuevamente, un gracias por comentar (owo) Como a cualquier escritor(a), adoro leer esas palabras de los lectores. Realmente espero no hacerte esperar demasiado y descuida, iré dando paso a pasito, pero a seguro, no quiero dejarte con la duda (owó) Conmigo, la paciencia que me tengan es que poseen un gran don (xD)... en serio (._.U)

**korime**: ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te gustara la historia y espero que después de tanto tiempo, continúe siendo merecedora de tu tiempo (nwn). Así que no lo imaginé (7-7), ¡me alegra saber que hay otra que piense que Saralegui es una rata asquerosa! Y de verdad me mató de risa lo de la zoofilia (xD), fue muy gracioso, y —¿para qué decir que no?—, muy cierto (owo). La verdad, ese sujeto se encabeza la lista para lincharlo algún día (o-ó)... espero que sea pronto (xD). Jaja, a mí en realidad, me encantan los reviews largos, así que no importa; es una buena forma de conocer más de los lectores o autores (:3)

**Zafira**: Jiji, muchas gracias por comentar y encima decir que te gustó mucho. Realmente espero seguir viendo review de tu parte y también hacer que te continúe gustando la historia (owó).

**miki:** ¡Gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar! (QwQ) Me hace feliz leer ese tipo de palabras, porque a ser sincera, no espera recibir casi nada por el tipo de historia ya tan cliché (xD), de hecho, estaba pensada para ser un one-shot —aunque habría estado demasiado largo, ¿verdad?—, pero por azares del destino, se vio para más (ewe), aún así, me alegró de que te haya gustado lo suficiente y espero que continúes leyendo con el mismo gusto de la historia y el yaoi. Gracias a ti (nwn)

**SexyDiva:** Cuando vi que tú comentaste mi historia, me sentí muy feliz. Siendo sincera, no creía encontrarme un perfil tan conocido para mí por aquí —aunque es una tontería, porque para gustos hay mucho y Kyou Kara Maou se lo merece (xD). ¡En fin, que me alegra verte mucho! Espero que Diva y tú sigan leyendo con el mismo entusiasmo esta historia nueva que me animé a dejar después de debatirlo mucho tiempo —ya sabes cómo soy para esto de actualizar pronto y todo; así que tu ya estabas sobre aviso desde antes, pero me alegra que gracias a los comentarios haya tardado muy poco... ya sabes, a comparación (xD)—. Hum, tienes razón con la actitud de Wolfram; quisiera no hacer demasiado OoC en los capítulos que vienen, pero a ser sincera, creo que no manejo del todo bien a ese lindo Mazoku (xD) De eso, solamente los grandes y sus propios creadores (xD)... además, me conoces: Me encanta jugar a las tragedias (;3). Algún día seré peor que Sasori danna sama (owó) —¿Eso es motivo de alegrarse? (.w.)—. En fin, ojalá y siga viéndote por aquí y te gusté la historia.

Y luego, Santo Dios, cuántas palabras. De verdad a admirar a las autoras que responden todos los reviews (xD) —esta es la primera vez que lo hago, y me pareció más largo que escribir un fic (xDU)—, y todo eso para agradecerles a cada una. Pero lo meritan todos los que dejan comentario: ¡Son la razón de que la historia continúe! Así que, para no hacerlos esperar más, el segundo capítulo de mi fic:

* * *

**2.**

**¿Nunca es demasiado tarde?**

_"Cuando en la oscuridad de la noche, gran velo de un corazón sin amor, aparezca el sol… en ese entonces podré aceptar acaso que nuestros destinos se ligaron para siempre"_

**.**

Las palabras se repetían lentamente en su cabeza con un eco tan fuerte que por un momento, creyó que le taladraría el cerebro y lo haría estallar. Pero el dolor en la cabeza perdió potencia ante los golpes que daba su corazón, si acaso seguía latiendo. Bueno, le quedaba esa esperanza porque si no, ¿qué le estaba doliendo tanto en el pecho? ¿Por qué se sentía abatido y destrozado, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desplomarse?

Soltó a Wolfram con cuidado y un temor irracional acerca de que en cuanto terminara a deslizar la mano lejos de él, un hoyo negro aparecería y se tragaría alguno de los dos, separándolos. Una voz en su interior le dijo con amargura que esa separación se había estado marcando durante mucho tiempo, al estar marcando una constante distancia que terminó por lograr el cansancio del rubio. Una parte de él siempre supo que esto no podría terminar de otra manera, aunque él siempre lo ignoró. No podía dejarse creer, o saber la realidad de lo frágil que resultaba una relación como la suya.

Wolfram se quedó muy quieto, sin decir nada. Yuuri deseó decirle que había arruinado la cita, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios con una ridícula inmediatez. Era mejor no empeorarlo, no gritarle o reprocharle nada. Era un verdadero _cobarde. _

—De acuerdo —asintió, con la voz ronca. Wolfram pareció sorprendido de que lo aceptara de esa manera tan sencilla—. Lo siento… sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado.

Aunque, mentalmente se apresuró a añadir, que no era nada que Wolfram no hubiera deseado antes. Mierda, la forma tan egoísta que sonó eso le causó náuseas de sí mismo. Bajó la mirada y luego alzó la cabeza, tratando de reunir un poco de optimismo para sonreírle a su prometido. Pudo notar caso de inmediato los hombros tensos del Mazoku de fuego y la mirada airada que le dirigió nada más ensanchó un poco la sonrisa. Trató de no mirarlo demasiado directamente y se obligó a suspirar y encogerse de hombros aún cuando el esfuerzo por hacerlo casi le sofocó hasta desvanecerlo. Así es como debía sentirse una esponja luego de lavar el retrete sucio de los baños públicos de barrios bajos, ser frotada contra un cactus y ser exprimida con una fuerza descomunal.

Ahora mismo él se rompía en pedazos y no quiso admitirlo. Pretendiendo la misma facilidad con la que se dice "Enclenque", apartó un poco de esos sentimientos y los suprimió el tiempo suficiente.

—Más bien —añadió, sabiéndose en peligro de ser rostizado vivo, acaso también dándose cuenta del irritado dolor que debía estar sintiendo el rubio—, no tengo derecho de pedirte nada ahora.

_Solamente quiero darme cuenta de lo que siento. Eso es todo. _¿Cuántas ganas tenía de decirle eso una vez más? Sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio y dio media vuelta, metiendo las manos en las bolsas del pantalón con la estúpida necesidad de tenerlas en algún sitio, y luego continúo caminando. Solamente se detuvo unos segundos, al notar que Wolfram ya no le seguía.

—¿Vienes? —Preguntó con una voz triste y ronca.

En ese punto, de volver a abrir la boca, estaba seguro de que solamente le saldría un alarido ante la falta de respuesta de Wolfram. Al menos, el chico se dignó a caminar a su lado y, aunque en silencio y distante, Yuuri agradeció el ligero roce de sus hombros cuando iniciaron la marcha. El tacto cálido de piel contra piel se le antojó lo único que necesitaba, y en esta ocasión Wolfram no se hizo a un lado como si le hubieran quemado. Pero no sabía si se trataba de la abstracción que se había hecho con él o porque realmente no quería separarse de nuevo. Egoísta o ingenuamente, se hizo creer la segunda.

Así que, con esos sombríos pensamientos, siguió caminando en un mutismo de pronto poco soportable.

—Tal vez, para cuando caiga la tarde podamos haber conseguido un óleo y pinturas donde puedas pintar —dijo repentinamente, buscando un tema de conversación mientras cruzaban la última cuadra que los separaba del circo; los niños corriendo y exclamando alegres ya corrían de un lado a otro, arrastrando a sus padres. Yuuri pensó que traer a Greta habría sido una idea fabulosa—. ¿No te parece?

—Como sea —contestó Wolfram, aunque escuchó cierto toque ansioso en la voz—. Aunque no es necesario realmente porque regresaremos pronto, ¿verdad?

Yuuri hizo una mueca.

—Si eso es lo que tú quieras.

—Lo estoy dejando a la decisión de Su Majestad —en su tono, estuvo seguro que las últimas dos palabras nadie podría haberse tomado muy en serio lo que en la Tierra sería considerado como sarcasmo. Yuuri le dedicó una sonrisa triste—. ¿Qué?

—El circo va a gustarte —comentó con un murmullo algo inseguro. Wolfram se encogió de hombros con pesadez que le amargo la saliva durante un largo segundo.

—No seas tan confianzudo, Enclenque —bien, eso había sonado remotamente a Wolfram. Yuuri no dijo nada más, ni siquiera cuando al estar frente a la larga fila de espectadores los ojos del rubio se agrandaron, entre fascinados y molestos debido a la cantidad de gente—. En definitiva, no me va a gustar un pelo.

—Dale una oportunidad. Estoy seguro de que lo encontraras… un poco entretenido.

**0*0*0**

La función empezaba media hora después de lo que llegaron, por lo que Yuuri sugirió dar una vuelta antes de regresar. Wolfram dio un respingo molesto, pero no tenía ninguna razón para alejarse de Yuuri ahora que había aceptado la cita. Extrañamente, el moreno ya no pareció buscar plática y se sintió un poco culpable al saber que se debió a lo que sucedió antes. Se quedó a un lado del Maou, mirando de un lado a otro. Yuuri, sin embargo, tenía la vista fija y se limitó a decirle que podrían ir por un helado y luego sentarse en una banca. Le pareció lento el transcurrir del tiempo, y para cuando su acompañante despertó del sopor, tuvieron que correr para llegar hasta el circo más o menos a tiempo.

La oscuridad que sumía las gradas le obligó a pestañear para acostumbrarse a las sombras. Gracias a la sorprendente vista de los Mazoku, logró caminar con seguridad, aún guiado por Yuuri. Ah, alguien lo estaba empujando; al parecer no habían sido los únicos que se olvidaron llegar a tiempo.

Wolfram, en un intento de ignorar la molestia que le causaron un par de pisotones, alzó la mirada hacia el centro de la carpa, donde (debió admitir que un poco asombrado) se encontró con un hombre que movía una especie de antorcha con una habilidad digna de un espadachín y luego, recostándose en el suelo y alzando las piernas para contraerlas en el pecho, colocó las brasas sobre la planta de los pies, ante la expectación de todos, que se preguntaban cómo no le causaba dolor. En realidad, el Mazoku de fuego también deseó decirles que, a pesar de que el fuego era un arma mortal, también significaba vida y calidez. Amargamente, pensó que justo ahora no le vendría mal un calor de ese tipo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer remitir el dolor que todavía le carcomía por dentro.

El amor es un veneno que nadie debería probar. Bueno, ¿por qué lo buscan todos entonces?

Soltó una maldición mientras arrugaba la nariz ante el olor de animales. Cuando Yuuri le advirtió de ese asunto del olor no creyó que pudiera ser tan penetrante; cielos, incluso empezaba a marearse. Sacudió la cabeza y contuvo las ganas de volver el estómago. Olía demasiado a las _gracias _de los animales y encima, tanta gente demasiado junta a él estaba causándole claustrofobia.

Yuuri se había abierto paso a través de las personas y se sentó en las primeras filas, sosteniendo levemente el dedo índice y medio que a regañadientes, Wolfram le había extendido antes de entrar a ese mar sofocante de mal olor y demasiados apretones, a veces de partes íntimamente privadas. Emitió un gritillo fastidiado mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo del moreno, por inercia. Sintió al Maou estremecerse, pero el apretón que recibió le resultó casi lo suficientemente malo para volver a echarse para atrás. No obstante, continúo detrás de él con una mueca algo relajada y otro poco nerviosa.

Barrió con la mirada el lugar y notó con cierto recelo las rejas que habían instalado alrededor de un pequeño espacio lleno de lo que al principio le pareció mirra, después arena y luego, tal vez pequeñas piedras de grava color arena. Le quitó importancia mientras Yuuri se detenía y tomaba asiento, no tardó en imitarlo y volver de un lado a otro la intensa mirada esmeralda, mientras buscaba cualquier cosa para entretenerse en lo que empezaba el espectáculo. A Wolfram, tan impaciente como era, le resultó tortuosamente lento los momentos que trascurrieron.

El sujeto haciendo malabares con el fuego ya no le pareció tan fascinante. De hecho, estaba algo desesperado por volver a salir de ahí. Además, estaba tan cerca de Yuuri que le irritaba aún más saber que él se sentía mucho más atraído por el espectáculo que por él. Le dolía también no atreverse a soltar nuevamente su mano, así que cuando lo hizo una parte logró aliviarse. El Maou hizo una mueca y tragó saliva ruidosamente, sin apartar la mirada del espectáculo.

Wolfram bajó la mirada, no sabiendo exactamente cómo actuar ahora. Supuso que lo único realmente necesario era concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, así que cruzándose de brazos, solamente para no sentir que estaban vacías mientras clavaba las uñas en su piel. Trató de no mirar a Yuuri en ningún momento, y milagro, solamente lo logró cuando terminó el número actual y aparecieron una mujer delgada y pequeña, con un corto cabello castaño; traía puesto un leotardo azul cielo y brillante como si resplandeciera con pequeños diamantes que formaban algunas volutas elegantes. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba y sonrió mostrando unos dientes imposiblemente blancos, sus ojos eran gentiles, de un color verde claro. Detrás de ella venía un chico alto, vestido con unas mayas blancas elegantes y el torso desnudo.

Alzó las cejas por reflejo al reconocer a Keisuke. Parpadeó mientras una tela se deslizaba desde la cúpula hasta el suelo. Las figuras de ambos jóvenes se pasearon cerca de ella y luego, Kei sujetó la tela, enredándola entre sus brazos fuertes y musculosos. Luego, con una elegancia impresionante, comenzó a correr en la circunferencia del escenario, alrededor de la chica y con la tela bien sujeta un segundo antes de que ésta se levantara y lo elevara por el cielo. Wolfram se dio cuenta de que no podía llevar los lentes, pues los movimientos con los que se envolvía y deslizaba en el aire seguramente habría terminado por tirarlos.

Iba y venía la figura, alzándose y bajando también como si tuviera la capacidad de volar. Wolfram sintió esa inesperada fascinación al imaginar qué se sentía estar ahí, moviéndose con elegancia y una agilidad que, sinceramente, jamás había visto.

La música que sonaba retumbaba quedamente en sus oídos, causándole una tranquila emoción. Sonrió por inercia. ¿No era increíble? Kei bajó y sujetó a la chica con un brazo, rodeándole la cintura. Enseguida, otra tela se deslizo y Wolfram inmediatamente notó el contraste del blanco y azul y recordó vagamente el símbolo de _Yin _y _Yang. S_e preguntó si acaso era accidente que lo presentara así, pero mientras los dos jóvenes hacían piruetas armónicas en el aire, se le olvidó un poco todo. La belleza que enmarcaban sus figuras era algo digno de admirarse y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que a observar con más y más deleite los movimientos y las sonrisas resplandecientes.

Deseó estar ahí arriba, como si la altura le ofreciera una sensación de alejamiento para deshacerse de todas las cosas que le lastimaban.

Apoyó las manos en las rodillas y con un largo suspiro, se inclinó hacia delante, asombrado. Cuando de alguna forma terminaron ambos inclinándose a su público, Wolfram sonrió y aplaudió justo como todos, sino es que con más entusiasmo. Ignoró la mirada a su lado, que parecía perforarlo con algo parecido a la desazón y otra cosa que no logró notar. Se giró hacia Yuuri, parando de aplaudir seguro de que la penetrante mirada venía de él, pero éste observaba hacia el frente, aplaudiendo secamente y sin ganas.

Le pareció triste, distante y quizá enojado. Frustrado, tal vez.

Volvió la mirada hacia el frente, sin perder todavía el rastro de sonrisa.

Es cierto, al menos el circo llegó a abstraerlo lo suficiente para olvidar que estaba en una supuesta cita con el Maou. Yuuri tenía razón, de verdad le había gustado.

**0*0*0**

Wolfram salió definitivamente más animado después del espectáculo, y Yuuri no logró hacer caso omiso de ese hecho. Al principio se había sentido seguro de que en algo lo ayudaría visitar el sitio, y siendo sincero había logrado poner de mejor humor al rubio, pero en definitiva sus esperanzas se habían destruido con una absurda facilidad luego de que Keisuke apareció en el escenario.

Bufó molesto mientras se deslizaban fuera de la carpa. Hasta entonces agradeció el aire fresco, pues adentro aún apestaba a los animales que llegaron a aparecer, asombrando todavía más al Mazoku de fuego pues, según parecía, jamás había visto a dos elefantes treparse sobre una pelota gigante.

—Son animales talentosos —había murmurado al final del acto. Yuuri sonrió apenas con ganas, luego de que notara al rubio alzar la cabeza buscando quién sabe qué cosas. Al fin, cuando ya estaban afuera de la carpa, Wolfram se detuvo en seco, mirando hacia el otro lado de la carpa. Cuando Yuuri siguió su mirada casi no se sorprendió de encontrar a Keisuke trotando hacia ellos, con las gafas ya decorando su rostro, pero con el torso aún descubierto.

—¡Hola! —Exclamó al llegar a donde estaban—. ¿Vienen a ver el espectáculo?

—Recién acabamos de verlo —admitió Yuuri, con desdeño. El chico se giró a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa amable; el Maou se dio cuenta de que nunca le había preguntado a él su nombre, solamente se presentó y pidió respuesta a Wolfram. La bilis le subió hasta la boca y le amargó todavía más el día. Por otro lado, el rubio asintió y puso una mano en la cintura, haciendo acopio de su mejor sonrisa.

_¿Y qué pasa con tu anterior odio a los humanos, estúpido Wolfram? _Pensó el chico, medio chasqueando la lengua.

—Ya veo —respondió Kei ante el silencio y luego le prestó toda su atención al Mazoku—. ¿Y te ha gustado, Bielefeld?

—Ha sido en extremo interesante. Me alegra haber venido —admitió con elegancia. Los ojos azul botella de Kei resplandecieron un poco—. No parecías alguien que trabajara en el circo, hace rato.

—Me gusta dar una vuelta antes del primer espectáculo, relaja la mente —contestó con simpleza. Yuuri buscó con la mirada a su madre o a Shori; si seguían espiándolos no le vendría nada mal que irrumpieran. Aunque, a pensarlo bien, seguramente todo terminaba en Jennifer invitando a Kei a comer algo, en vista de la actitud de Wolfram para con él.

—De acuerdo. —La respuesta de Wolfram fue más seca en esta ocasión y le dedicó una sonrisa que parecía decir, para alivio de Yuuri, que estaba a punto de retirarse. Kei ladeó la cabeza y luego miró a Yuuri.

—Lamento no haberme presentado hace rato. Es difícil darse cuenta de nada luego de ver a Bielefeld-_san_. Soy…

—Yukimura Keisuke. Sí, lo escuché anteriormente —interrumpió, con un tono de voz amable e ingenuo. No era accidente, ya había practicado lo suficiente con Gunter y este tono le debía muchas cosas que le ayudaban para que su apasionado tutor lo dejara respirar de vez en cuando. Kei alzó las cejas, escondiéndolas entre el flequillo—. Shibuya Yuuri, encantado de conocerte.

—El gusto es mío —respondió, inclinándose ligeramente. Wolfram dejó caer la mano al costado y miró a ambos chicos, con impaciencia. A lo lejos se escuchó que gritaban a Kei y el alivio de Shibuya no pudo ser mayor—. ¿Saben? Pocas veces tengo el placer de conocer a los que visitan el circo, al menos dos veces en el mismo día y con tremenda coincidencia, ¿eh, Bielefeld-_san_?

Notó con molestia que las mejillas de Wolfram se coloreaban de rojo y apretó el estómago para no hacer algo imprudente.

—Supongo. —Respondió el Mazoku.

—Quizá la próxima vez tropieces de nuevo y nos volvamos a ver las caras —bromeó el chico, mirando hacia atrás y alzando un brazo en señal de que iba en un momento—. De cualquier forma, espero verlos una vez más antes de que el circo se vaya.

Wolfram abrió la boca, y por el puro placer de sentir que el _karma _regresaba al rubio, Yuuri deseó que preguntara algo como "¿A caso no estás aquí todo el año?"; sin embargo, incluso la perspectiva de su voz desilusionada le hizo sentirse enfermo. Desvió la mirada, entreteniéndose en buscar a su madre y hermano, con un ojo avizor a cualquier movimiento _extraño _de los otros dos. Venga, si él fuera quien hablara así con una persona, Wolfram ya habría gritado "¡Infiel!" o algo parecido. Suerte que él no era celoso.

¿Qué era ese dolor en la palma? ¿A caso se estaba clavando las uñas? Bueno, luego de aflojar la presión suspiró quedamente. Claro, es una suerte que no fuera celoso. Lo decía en serio.

—Wolfram —llamó, innecesariamente con un par de notas más altas—. Tenemos que volver.

El rubio se giró hacia él, como si entendiera algo más allá. Eso estaba bien. Yuuri quería regresar _ahora _a Shin Makoku. Puede que hubiese sido un error traerlo aquí.

—De acuerdo —respondió Wolfram, girándose e inclinando la cabeza—. Hasta luego, Yukimura. —Dijo con el tono más formal. Kei negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Kei —corrigió. Wolfram arqueó una ceja, como si estuviera recordando algo—. Tú puedes decirme Kei.

No era nada celoso, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera responder cualquier cosa, volvió a agarrarlo violentamente de la mano y lo arrastró lejos.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Enclenque! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Vociferó el joven Mazoku, lanzando chispas por los ojos—. ¡Espera!

—Nos regresamos ahora mismo —fuera el tono tan molesto u otra cosa, Yuuri ya no tuvo que seguir arrastrando a Wolfram. Aunque de nueva cuenta no se soltó y pudo sentir que se giraba una que otra vez sobre el hombro, al menos no opuso resistencia en volver—. Ha sido una pésima idea —soltó, una vez que hubieron cruzado una de las cuadras—. No puedo creer que se me ocurriera tremenda estupidez.

Estaba pensando en voz alta o la voz en su cabeza resultaba escalofriantemente escandalosa. Se giró a ver a Wolfram, sin detenerse.

—¿Qué? —Le preguntó el rubio, con el ceño frunciéndose hasta que sus cejas prácticamente se tocaban.

—Nada —contestó, aunque siendo sincero se le ahogaban mil y un cosas por decir. ¡Estaba tan molesto! Y lo peor es que no sabía por qué.

Bajó la mirada, tentado a detenerse en seco.

No, por supuesto que lo sabía.

Se alentó con la esperanza de que todo volviera a su lugar cuando regresaran a Shin Makoku. Era esencial hacerlo pronto, o quién sabe en qué terminaría si Wolfram y Kei volvían a encontrarse una vez más.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza, hasta el punto en que solamente el coraje le impedía detenerse precisamente en ese momento. Tenía lo que Murata siempre llamaba un mal presagio.

**0*0*0**

Algo estaba por ocurrir, pensó Conrad mientras bajaba del caballo y le palmeaba la cabeza con cierta actitud distante. Vio a Gunter atravesar el umbral del Palacio de Shinou y suspiró pesadamente. Detrás de ellos venía Yozak, con una sonrisa divertida dibujándose en su fino rostro mientras veía a Gunter discutir con las guerreras que custodiaban la puerta y le indicaban que no podía entrar. El peliblanco, ya algo histérico luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, llamaba a Su Majestad como si, de repente y por un acto de magia —que no era del todo diferente a lo que sucedía casi siempre—, fuera a aparecer Yuuri.

No obstante, fue Murata quien apareció desde las sombras, con los anteojos brillando cuando se acercó a la luz y escondiéndole los ojos. Conrad se acercó lentamente e hizo una reverencia; no fue hasta entonces que notó la mueca seria del Gran Sabio, que alzó la cabeza y se esforzó en darles una faceta relajada y quizá, juguetona. Sin embargo, la sensación de alerta se disparó en su pecho y tuvo que relamerse los labios, evitando decir nada respecto a la apariencia algo inquieta de Su Excelencia.

Gunter seguía tratando de empujar a las guerreras, que atravesaban sus lanzas para prohibirle el paso.

—¡Buenas, Conrad, Gunter, Yozak! —Saludó el chico, sacudiendo la mano.

—¡Su Majestad, Su Majestad! —gritaba un frustrado Gunter, maldiciendo por lo bajo—. ¿Por qué no ha regresado?

—Tranquilo, Gunter —dijo Murata—. Ya sabes que aquí el tiempo corre demasiado rápido.

—¡Pero es que es imposible esperar tanto a Su Majestad! ¿A caso no lo ve? ¡Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo!

—Gwendal ya tiene un pie en la cima de su paciencia —indicó Yozak y aunque sonaba a broma, era claro que estaba preocupado, sus ojos oscureciéndose indicaban justamente eso—. Puede que a todos nos queden pocos días de vida, Excelencia.

—El tiempo está distorsionándose de nuevo —dijo Conrad, estirándose el saco de su traje militar solamente para deshacerse un poco de los nervios—. ¿Qué sucede, Excelencia?

Murata se rascó la cabeza, con una actitud aparentemente despreocupada.

—Bueno, bueno. Supongo que es algo sin importancia.

—La última vez que sucedió esto fue gracias a las cajas de Shoushu y el poder que empezaba a colarse de ellas —explicó Gunter, frotándose las manos ansiosamente. Murata se encogió de hombros.

—Todos sabemos que _eso _ya se terminó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Su Majestad y Lord Mocoso no han regresado?

—Tal vez están teniendo buenos días allá en la Tierra. Nada es imposible —aventuró picaronamente. Conrad frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

—Excelencia, usted también está preocupado, ¿verdad? —Preguntó sin rodeos. Los hombros tensados del moreno dijeron mucho e inmediatamente, los gritos de Gunter se quedaron sumidos en el más absoluto y desalentador silencio. Una vez más, la luz reflejada en los lentes les impidió ver nada.

—Es probable que tengamos un problema de comunicación —dijo Murata, deshaciéndose del tono despreocupado—, tal vez más grave de lo que quise admitir en este mes.

Oír a Murata diciendo una vez más el tiempo que transcurrió no le permitió tranquilizarse. Ya dos meses, ¿no era demasiado tiempo? ¿A qué se debía la ausencia de Yuuri? Y lo más importante y urgente, ¿acaso sería capaz de regresar pronto?

Murata suspiró.

—Tal vez es buena idea que entren. Estoy seguro de que Ulrike querrá hablar con ustedes en nombre de Shinou.

Las guerreras se miraron un segundo antes de apartar las lanzas. Con pasos lentos, aunque escondían la ansiedad, todos entraron al Palacio en un absoluto silencio que heló sus cuerpos incluso aunque el calor de afuera se prestaba incluso para sofocar.

**0*0*0**

Yuuri empujó a Wolfram dentro de la casa, ignorando las exclamaciones de Jennifer y Shori, a quienes habían vuelto a encontrar a minutos de llegar al hogar. El hermano mayor de su prometido exclamaba cosas como "¡No te puedes ir de aquí sin más!", mientras que la madre exclamaba que sería una tristeza desperdiciar el curry; también llegó a mencionar algo sobre darle un regalo a Greta y a Wolfram, pero ignoró exactamente el qué.

—Al menos quédate a cenar, Yuuri —le pidió su madre, echando a correr a la cocina para calentar la comida con rapidez. Sin embargo, poca o ninguna palabra parecía ser procesada por la mente del moreno, que iba decidido hacia el baño.

—¡Basta, Enclenque! Vas a tirarme —le reprochó, algo desubicado en espacio y tiempo. Aunque la distancia que prácticamente le había hecho correr no fue demasiado, se sentía cansado y la respiración agitada lo hacía sentirse aún más nervioso. No entendía mucho, pero supo que no quería regresar ahora, justo ahora a Shin Makoku.

—Cierra la boca —le ordenó Yuuri, echando chispas por los ojos. Shori, y el rubio lo agradeció mucho, sujetó con fuerza a su hermano y los separó a ambos—. ¡Shori, suéltame!

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu _onii-chan _—le indicó, con una tranquilidad que Wolfram se descubrió al pensar, no sentía—. Además, ¿por qué no puedes simplemente quedarte aquí un poco más de tiempo?

—Ya sabes que aquí el tiempo no transcurre como allá. Necesito… necesitamos volver.

—Yuuri —le llamó Shori con autoridad, a Wolfram le pareció que ahora realmente era igual que un Maou de la Tierra. El menor de los hermanos lanzó una especie de gruñido, pero se calmó. Un segundo después, simplemente volteó a verlo con ira antes de cruzarse de brazos infantilmente—. Tienes que calmarte un momento. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Sí. El chico parecía sentir aprehensión, pero mucho más que eso, parecía consternado. Wolfram no se permitió suponer el por qué.

—No —murmuró al fin en respuesta, y agachó la cabeza—. No pasó nada.

Pareció darse por vencido ante algo. Wolfram se acomodó las ropas y frunció el ceño, acompasando su respiración hasta que fue igual que siempre. Se enderezó, echándose algunos mechones dorados hacia atrás.

—¡Oh! —Escuchó exclamar a Jennifer desde la cocina—. ¿Eso significa que se quedaran a comer?

—Sí —suspiró Yuuri—. Algo así. —Diciendo eso, lo único que sucedió fue que partió a su habitación en silencio—. Ahora vuelvo.

Shori se giró a verlo a él una vez que siguió con la mirada el camino de su pequeño hermano menor. Al final, simplemente logró entumecer el cuerpo ya nervioso de Wolfram. ¿Por qué lo miraba como si fuera su culpa?

—¡Wolfram, ven aquí! Necesitas aprender a cocinar y, además, quiero darte un regalo —le gritó la mujer, asomándose desde la puerta de la cocina y sonriendo, meciendo el cucharón como si se tratara de una varita. Wolfram se obligó a sonreír antes de asentir e ir con ella, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Shori.

Cuando Yuuri volvió la cena ya estaba servida. El curry de Jennifer inundaba con su delicioso aroma la sala comedor, pero ninguno de los presentes parecía disfrutarlo en lo absoluto. Wolfram se sorprendía al darse cuenta de esa tensión, pues no se jactaba de ser sensible para esa clase de situaciones. No obstante, la sonrisa forzada de Jennifer le estaba poniendo de los nervios al darse cuenta de lo malo que era el silencio en esa familia. Le pareció que la mujer deseaba cruzar una alta muralla para aliviar a sus hijos, pues paulatinamente hacía comentarios que se respondían tajante y fríamente.

Tomó los palillos, tan torpemente como siempre —aunque se sintió ligeramente orgulloso de ir mejorando en la tarea—, y revolvió un poco la comida. No tenía pizca de hambre, pero no quería ser grosero con Jennifer, así que de repente se obligaba a tragar un bocado.

—¿Dónde está padre? —Preguntó Yuuri repentinamente—. Ya ha tardado.

—No sé por qué se está tardando tanto —respondió su madre, esbozando una sonrisa más sincera—, aunque posiblemente se quedó ayudando a algún amigo.

—Ya veo —murmuró Yuuri, antes de que el silencio volviera. Jennifer estresada, se levantó de la silla, empujándola para atrás y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Los tres chicos la miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras la mujer golpeaba la mesa, con una desesperación inusual. Su ceño fruncido, sin embargo, la hacía ver más como una niña haciendo un puchero a una mujer realmente enojada. Wolfram no pudo evitar compararla con su madre, cuya mirada ensombrecida de verdad le causaba escalofríos, pues tras esa belleza se escondía una mujer más bien algo peligrosa.

—¿Pero qué pasa con ustedes, chicos? —Preguntó Jennifer, molesta—. ¿Son conscientes de este pesado ambiente? ¡Yo ni siquiera sé por qué se han enojado tanto unos con otros!

—Madre… —murmuró Shori, arqueando las cejas y escondiéndolas debajo del flequillo. Jennifer puso las manos en la cintura y le dirigió una severa mirada.

—Es mamá, Sho-_chan_—sorprendente lo tierna que se escuchaba diciendo eso.

De pronto, Wolfram reparó en que esa actitud la veía muy seguido por parte de Yuuri, pues siempre estaba corrigiendo a muchas personas sobre cómo referirse a él. Bajó la mirada. Él nunca le había dicho Su Majestad… alguna noche, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente diligente, había practicado frente a un espejo para decirle algo así a Yuuri, pero jamás se sintió capaz. No es que le respetara poco, más bien, llamarlo Su Majestad le producía una sensación de lejanía, como si jamás fuera a ser capaz de alcanzarlo. Además, ciertamente el toque de familiaridad que agregaba su nombre, le hacía sentir un poco —y solo un poco— más íntimo con su prometido.

La pequeña sonrisa, triste y decepcionada, no tardó en aparecer. Aunque nadie pareció percatarse de ella, él se sintió mejor así. A veces, estaba bien que lo ignorasen. De esa manera ya no tenía por qué esforzarse en hacer todo perfecto, para que la gente no viera otra cosa más en él. Belleza, perfección, fuerza, habilidad, elegancia… todo ese tipo de cosas que se forzaba en demostrar para que la gente lo admirara y considerara digno; ese tipo de cosas que buscaba destacar para hacerle ver a todos que estaba a la altura para ser un digno prometido del Maou.

"Ese Lord Mocoso es un horrible diablo con cara de ángel"; "Mi hermano es realmente difícil"; "Suele ser un maleducado"; "Lástima de cara tan bonita y comportamiento tan desagradable". Wolfram siempre escuchaba ese tipo de comentarios de la gente de Pacto de Sangre y antes de conocer a Yuuri jamás se había preocupado por hacer caso de ellos… pero ahora… y ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía ser tan despreciado por su carácter —extremadamente— orgulloso, —insoportablemente— egocéntrico y, por sobre todas las cosas malcriado y egoísta.

Un estridente timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo devolvió a ese mundo real, alertado y aún más tenso. Jennifer miró con cierta molestia el teléfono, pero cruzó el comedor hacia la cocina y tomó el aparato.

Lo primero que pensó Wolfram fue en lo increíble que era ese medio de comunicación tan inmediato. Cuántas cosas no harían ellos con algo así en Shin Makoku. Lo segundo fue preguntarse cómo lo harían. Hubo un tercer pensamiento que frenó con cualquier otro, aunque este llegó muy despacio, cuando al echar un vistazo a Yuuri y volverlo a Jennifer, notó que la última se ponía extremadamente pálida y le temblaban las manos.

Wolfram sintió que se le encogía el estómago y luego, se esforzó por deshacerse de la sensación de peligro que lo iba inundando desde el pecho hasta todos los rincones de su cuerpo, anticipando el frío y el sentimiento de pánico. Se quedó helado, igual que los hermanos Shibuya.

—¿Qué pasa, madre? —Preguntó Yuuri, con voz temblorosa.

—_Chst. _—los calló la mujer, mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacia el teléfono en su oído—. Ajá. —Pausa—. Ajá. —Una pausa más larga—. Pero, ¿cómo es…? ¿Por…? ¿Dónde?

Wolfram aguzó el oído, pero no escuchaba más que una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea. No identificaba las palabras, y al ver la cara consternada de Jennifer, estuvo seguro de que no deseaba escucharlas. Como anteriormente le pasó en aquella oficina con Yuuri, anheló poder asirse imposiblemente a la esperanza de no oír lo que estaba a punto de salir de la boca temblorosa de la castaña.

—De acuerdo. Iré en seguida —contestó Jennifer antes de colgar el teléfono y morderse la uña. Sus brillantes ojos empezaron a volverse cristalinos y solamente pareció atinar a mirar hacia otro lado, evitando entablar contacto visual con ellos. Wolfram se levantó con cuidado, pero para entonces, Yuuri y Shori ya estaban poniéndose de pie y se acercaban a su madre. En estas circunstancias se sintió un mal tercio… o cuarto—. Voy a salir un momento —indicó la mujer, tallándose los ojos y apartando a sus hijos. Sus piernas le temblaban y cuando dio un traspié, Wolfram, que era el más cercano, la sujetó con fuerza del brazo, ayudándole a recuperar el equilibrio—. Gracias, Wolf.

Ella rompió el contacto y se fue hacia la salida de la casa. Shori la siguió de cerca.

—¿Qué pasó, madre? —Le preguntaba. Yuuri salió en seguida detrás de ambos—. ¡Responde, por favor!

—¿Mamá? —la voz del Maou fue apenas perceptible. Wolfram caminó hacia el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, en silencio.

—Se trata de tu padre —sollozó Jennifer, apoyándose en el suave abrazo de Shori. Yuuri se había quedado estático—: Tuvo un accidente.

**0*0*0**

Cuánto deseaba Yuuri un caballo ahora, pues a pesar de la hora temprana había mucho tráfico: Una especie de accidente que había tenido un camión de naranjas y otros siete carros más en la avenida principal. Ahora mismo, los carros estaban parados sin avanzar, y de eso ya le parecían horas.

El hombre del taxi también parecía desesperado y tocaba el claxon con un irritante frenesí. Los nervios del moreno estaban al tope y el sonido le producía ganas de golpear al chofer, que maldecía de vez en cuando mientras en el asiento de copiloto, Shori miraba por la ventana.

—Parece que esto no va a terminar nunca —murmuró el chico, con el ceño fruncido. La mano de alguien se depositó sobre una de las de Yuuri, era cálida y estaba húmeda. De pronto, deseó que fuera la mano de Wolfram, pero resultó ser la de su madre. También temblaba, como si estuvieran en una helada. Entrelazó sus dedos con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz y tragó saliva. Debía estar relajado; cundirse de pánico solamente saldría perjudicial—. Creo que sería mejor si tomamos camino desde aquí a pie.

—Estoy de acuerdo —comentó Wolfram con seriedad. Su voz le llenó de una pequeñísima sensación de paz, que se rompió al escuchar que la puerta que correspondía a su madre se abría a su lado.

—Entonces, vamos —dijo la mujer, saliendo con velocidad del auto.

El taxista se giró a verla con los ojos abiertos de par en par, a punto de gritar. Su barba le hacía parecer que tenía un montón de pequeñas agujas oscuras. Yuuri miró a su hermano, mientras éste sacaba su cartera y le dejaba al hombre un montón de dinero, sin prestar atención a si eran más o menos de los que debía. Inmediatamente después, salió del auto. Él hizo lo mismo, seguido por Wolfram, que se precipitaba detrás, casi pisándole los talones.

Atravesaron las calles a punto de echar a correr. Yuuri de vez en cuando volteaba hacia atrás, con el corazón acelerado. Veía a Wolfram un segundo antes de regresar la mirada hacia delante. Los grandes edificios se le antojaban como las paredes de un laberinto interminable donde jamás encontraría la salida. Y mientras se le iban llenando los ojos de lágrimas y trataba de controlarse, estuvo a punto de tropezar varias veces. A varios metros veía a su madre y a Shori, tan juntos que más bien parecía que su hermano era un guardaespaldas. Hasta ahora, parecían haberse olvidado de la presencia de Wolfram o de él.

Sintió un hueco en el estómago al darse cuenta de que no recordaba el nombre del hospital. Si los perdía de vista ya no sabría a donde ir. Su respiración era entrecortada y durante un segundo, todo se fue oscureciendo hasta el punto en que solamente veía un punto de luz… y nada más.

—¡Yuuri, detente! —Gritó alguien y de pronto, le jalaron de la mano. Yuuri se tambaleó antes de recuperar el equilibrio, volviéndose hacia Wolfram.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Exclamó en respuesta, molestándole que lo hubieran detenido tan repentinamente. Wolfram respiraba también de manera agitada, y lo observaba con esos brillantes ojos verdes.

—Respira. Respira —murmuró, poniéndole las manos en las mejillas. La oscuridad que se cerraba en su campo visual se vio difuminada por la luz con la que parecía resplandecer el chico e hizo lo que le pedían. Poco a poco, el aliento iba volviendo y recobraba el sentido. Encontró su mirada con la de Wolfram—. Yuuri, todo estará bien.

El moreno alzó los brazos y ciñó los dedos en torno a los del Mazoku, de tal manera que daba la impresión de que solo esto le impedía caer de rodillas.

—Wolfram —murmuró, con apenas fuerzas. El chico asintió y luego dejó caer las manos a los costados, frunciendo el ceño casi de inmediato al notar que Yuuri continuaba aferrándose a sus muñecas. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Y aun sabiendo que debía soltarlo, el Maou fue incapaz de concebir hacer algo así de nuevo—. Wolfram —ya no podía reconocer su propia voz, pues ésta parecía disfrazada con una ronca y quebrada, ajena completamente a él—, dímelo otra vez.

Pasaron unos largos segundos, que el otro se tomó antes de responder. No volvió a ponerle las manos en las mejillas, para decepción de Yuuri. No obstante, sus palabras llegaron fuertes y claras:

—Todo estará bien —hizo una pausa—. Lo prometo.

Se obligó a soltarlo de nueva cuenta. Para su sorpresa, y lo decía realmente en serio, pudo sostenerse en pie y luego girar para seguir corriendo al hospital, con la mente aclarándose poco a poco mientras repetía las palabras de Wolfram.

Esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se daba cuenta de la paz que le ofrecía la voz de su prometido.

**0*0*0**

Yuuri se dejó caer en los mullidos cojines del hospital, ignorando de alguna manera el olor a medicina o el color de aquellos interminables pasillos blancos. Solamente dejaban entrar en pares a la familia y al sentirse indispuesto de enfrentar la imagen de su padre luego de pasar la tarde en la Sala de Urgencias, votó por quedarse afuera, donde Wolfram esperaba en silencio y miraba un punto en la nada de una forma casi sombría.

Hubiera preferido mil veces que tratase de distraerlo, pero el rubio no hizo más que hacerse a un lado para darle espacio. Un espacio que más bien le sobraba y molestaba en ese preciso instante.

De cualquier modo, no se atrevió a acercarse más al rubio.

—¿Cómo está? —Preguntó Wolfram, con cautela. Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

—Tan bien como se podría luego de que te atropellaran —bufó, exhausto. Se giró a ver a su amigo, esperando algún tipo de respuesta que pudiera animarlo. Sin embargo, el rubio permanecía observando la nada, como atravesando un muro entre el espacio y el tiempo, como solamente a veces solía suceder; esa mirada entre opacada y reflexiva, melancólica y extraviada, le hacían desear a Yuuri alcanzarlo más que nada, acompañarlo a donde fuera que se iba—. ¿Wolfram? —Le llamó, con la esperanza de ver que éste le sonriera un poco—. ¿Sucede algo?

El Mazoku se giró a verlo.

—Tienes mucha suerte de conocer a tu padre —fue lo único que respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo más cerca que he podido estar de tener alguno, es cuando estaba con Conrad o Gwendal.

Yuuri bajó la mirada, claramente avergonzado. Y es que era cierto: Él tenía mucha suerte de conocer a su padre y jugar con él e incluso que su madre pasara tanto tiempo abrazándolo y mimándolo hasta el punto en que solía darle vergüenza. A diferencia de Wolfram, que había pasado la vida sin conocer un verdadero padre, con una madre que pocas veces les prestaba real atención a sus hijos en vez de estar viajando en busca del amor, y con dos hermanos que si bien se llevaban mejor en esos años, anteriormente habían tenido varias disputas.

—A decir verdad, si ellos han sido tus padres, así tan literal como lo has presentado —murmuró el Maou, intentando sonar jovial—, debo decir que no pudieron hacer un mejor trabajo.

Si hay algo que no esperaba, fue que Wolfram lanzara una carcajada. Sin embargo, le entristeció darse cuenta de que distaba mucho de ser un sonido conciliador y reconfortante; más bien, fue un sonido triste y amargo.

—No sé si el poderoso Maou —comenzó a decir el rubio, con una nota de clara burla en su voz—, sea consciente de que está insultando a mis hermanos. —Ante estas últimas palabras, realmente pareció que aún no podía adaptarse del todo a la idea de llamarlos así… al menos, a Conrad.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué estaría haciendo eso?

—No insultes tampoco mi inteligencia, Yuuri —le pidió, seriamente. El escalofrío que le bajó por la espalda fue distinto y mucho más fuerte incluso que cuando el joven amenazaba con matarlo—. Puede que hasta ahora me haya resistido a verlo, pero no significa que esté en la ignorancia de lo que realmente sientes.

—¿Y qué es eso? —Preguntó, tragando saliva ruidosamente. De pronto, el zumbido de los oídos le impedía escuchar en aquel pasillo algo además de sus propios latidos desbocados. Los ojos de Wolfram se afilaron y él sintió como si fueran un par de espadas lanzando una mortífera estocada. Se sintió repentinamente exhausto, al mismo tiempo que asustado—. Wolf. —Increíble que fuera lo único que _podía _decir.

—Sé que tú no me amas —sentenció al fin, encogiéndose de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa. Yuuri sintió que le hubieran dejado caer un ladrillo sobre el pecho, desde una altura considerable—. No sé qué pretendías hacer trayéndonos a la tierra, pero supongo que ambos encontramos la respuesta que necesitábamos.

—Oye, Wolfram —susurró Yuuri, pestañeando rápidamente antes de fruncir el ceño—. No decidas por mí.

—No estoy haciendo tal cosa —respondió Wolfram, y parecía sorprendido de las palabras—: Yo simplemente… he comprendido al fin que estuvimos perdiendo el tiempo.

_Eso es mentira. _Por un momento, Yuuri creyó haber dicho en serio lo que cruzó su cabeza inmediatamente después de que el rubio terminará de hablar. Cuál fuera su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no había llegado a sus labios y no pudo contener el gemido estrangulado que se le escapó en un absurdo intento de hablar, de explicarle a Wolfram todo lo que debieron aclarar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Conrad le dijo que no le hiciera más daño, y el moreno sabía exactamente que no deseaba continuar haciendo tal cosa, pero ¿qué camino tomar? Lo más importante era definir qué sentía por Wolfram, plantar cara contra el espejo y esclarecer lo debido. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de encontrar la respuesta.

O quizá no hacía nada porque ya la había encontrado.

—Espera —le pidió, jalando una bocanada de aire—. Espera un momento, es que…

—Seguiremos siendo amigos —añadió Wolfram, aunque no le pareció muy seguro—. Yo le seguiré siendo fiel a mi rey.

_No. No. Eso está mal. No quiero que le seas fiel al Maou. _

Abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Y luego, simplemente asintió.

Wolfram se quedó callado y luego lanzó un bufido. Parecía enojado o quizá decepcionado. Se giró hacia el otro lado.

—Vale. Entonces así quedamos.

Silencio es lo único que siguió a sus palabras.

**0*0*0**

—Quiero irme a casa —fue lo primero que Shori escuchó nada más cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Había regresado junto con Wolfram y Yuuri para que ambos descansaran. Miró el reloj de muñeca: Eran justamente las tres de la madrugada.

Levantó la mirada y la encontró con su pequeño hermano menor, que parecía abatido y arrastraba los pies hacia donde Wolfram insistía en que el Maou podía permanecer en la tierra para cuidar de su padre, pero que él quería volver a Shin Makoku _ahora mismo. _Seguido de eso, Yuuri negó con la cabeza y el rubio lanzó una gran maldición antes de encerrarse en el baño, azotando la puerta.

Entonces Yuuri se quedó ahí plantado, como echando raíces mientras esperaba a que el otro saliese, tal vez para hablar. En realidad, había prestado poca atención al silencio instalado entre ambos jóvenes, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que le daba mala espina.

Se acercó a su hermano y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Hacer eso fue igual que tratar de cargar quince camionetas con solamente una mano; estaba demasiado exhausto. Aunque muy en el fondo se aliviaba de haber visto que su padre apenas tenía unos huesos rotos y algunas magulladuras en el rostro o los miembros, pero que en tres días podría salir del hospital. Verlo sonreír allí en la camilla le causó un sinfín de emociones que pasaban desde el alivio hasta el coraje.

—Debiste fijarte bien al cruzar la calle —le recalcó con el ceño fruncido a su padre, casi cinco minutos después de entrar. Su padre negó con la cabeza.

—Pero sí que me fije. Y no había ningún carro, el semáforo estaba en rojo. De pronto, simplemente di una vuelta entera en el aire y perdí el conocimiento. Luego estaba sobre la acera y había formados demasiados carros... —hizo una pausa—. Tampoco recuerdo haber estado cerca de la floristería, más bien, ni siquiera conocía ese sitio. Volví a desmayarme y desperté hace unas horas aquí.

Shori se quedó callado, reflexionando las palabras del hombre y especulando demasiadas cosas como para prestarle atención a Yuuri y su prometido. Así que ahora, con la cabeza más fría, ya estaba listo para preguntarle al menor sobre lo que sucedía entre ellos, ya que estaban actuando de una manera… más peculiar de lo normal.

—¿Yuuri? ¿No quieres ir a dormir? —como respuesta, obtuvo una negativa con la cabeza. Le dedicó una sonrisa enternecida; las preocupaciones del Maou eran bastante simples (aunque ahora no lo culpaba), sin embargo, Yuuri debía de ser consciente de que esa tensión pasaba por él y el resto de las personas a su alrededor, lo que hacía que algo se viera demasiado malo o bueno (dependiendo).

—No estoy cansado —murmuró al fin, deshaciendo el contacto con sus cuerpos. Shori casi da un paso atrás, desacostumbrado a algo así, pero se mantuvo firme y asintió—. Creo que prepararé algo para cenar.

Shori esperó para hablar:

—Quizá deberías gastar esa energía tan rebosante en mandar de regreso a Wolfram. No pareciera estar a gusto aquí.

La cara de Yuuri le dijo que lo sabía, pero que eso no cambiaba nada. Frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros para acompañarlo al comedor. El Maou todavía arrastraba los pies.

—¿Eso sería lo indicado? —Preguntó Yuuri, deteniéndose en el umbral de la cocina, donde Shori ya estaba sacando varios platos y cogía una caja de cereal, haciendo caso omiso de la mueca del menor—. ¿Enviarlo de regreso?

—Si necesitas compañía, para eso estoy aquí hermano —le dijo, dándole una sonrisa. Justo después, arqueó una ceja—. ¿O no sirve de nada sino es Wolfram?

Yuuri se ruborizó, pero no hizo el esfuerzo por rebatirlo. En vez de eso, caminó hasta la mesa y se dejó caer pesadamente.

—Nos estamos distanciando —admitió con un susurro triste, que detuvo al instante a Shori. Se giró a verlo por encima del hombro y dejó a medio servir el primer plato—. En realidad es culpa mía, pero no sé cómo arreglarlo.

El semblante del menor era tan triste que poco le falto para correr a abrazarlo como cuando era niño y lloraba al tallarse una rodilla.

Había veces en que el propio Shori se daba cuenta de que, ni con toda la vida y el amor, podía ayudar a Yuuri en ciertos casos; Wolfram era uno de ellos.

Se encaminó hacia una silla y se sentó, recargando los codos y entrelazando las manos. Los hombros del moreno estaban caídos y no levantaba la mirada, por lo que Shori empezó a alterarse un poquito. De acuerdo, ganas no le faltaban para partirle los —perfectos— dientes al señorito de ojos verdes.

Pasó la lengua por los labios y asintió.

—Ya veo —dijo, tratando de sonar comprensivo—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Darse cuenta de que esa historia parecía haberla repetido hasta el cansancio, se sintió desilusionado de no ser el primero al que buscaba su hermano. _Conrad; seguramente se trataba de él. _

—Por más que lo intentó, no entiendo qué hago mal. ¿Por qué Wolfram no puede simplemente aceptar que me cuesta trabajo tomar en serio el compromiso?

Shori contuvo un suspiro. Con esas simples palabras recién dichas, no solamente comprendió lo que había sucedido, sino que incluso tuvo que admitir que Wolfram llevaría razón en encabritarse por la relación que le ofrecía el Maou. Siempre tan ingenuo, pensó con cierta gracia y otro poco de malestar.

—Bueno —respondió, bajando la voz—. Yuuri, con lo que acabas de decirme puedo contestarte exactamente qué haces mal. —El chico lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Shori se decidió a continuar con un poco más de amabilidad—. ¿Te escuchas hablar de Wolfram? ¿O te oyes acaso cuando hablas del compromiso?

—Habla claro. —Pidió el chico, frustrado—. Estoy cansado de que me hablen con metáforas.

—Esa no es ni mucho menos una metáfora —susurró, anotándose mentalmente que su hermano debía reforzar _mucho _sus conocimientos en el área de letras—. A ver, tú lo llamas _el _compromiso; Wolfram lo llama _nuestro _compromiso. Tú le dices _Wolfram _o _Wolf, _con un tono de amigos, no hay nada; él dice _Yuuri, _y te juró que incluso los ojos se le iluminan.

Añadió mentalmente que ese desbordante amor y fascinación, hicieron que Shori aceptara "su" relación. Sabía que Wolfram nunca trataría de lastimar a su hermano, que le deseaba la felicidad, pero hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba siendo constantemente herido y que… eso le hacía sentir decepcionado de su hermano —¡Oh, Shinou! Realmente estaba diciendo eso—.

Bajó la mirada, dándole tiempo a Yuuri de entender.

—Pero yo lo quiero.

—Hay mucha diferencia entre _querer _y _amar, _Yuuri.

El chico se quedó en silencio, alzando la mirada al mismo tiempo que Shori. Ambos encontraron entonces sus ojos, pero a diferencia del mayor, parecía que a Yuuri todavía no quería entrarle en la cabeza esa diferencia, ese dolor que Wolfram sentía cada vez que despreciaba su compromiso o lo trataba con incomodidad e indiferencia.

Shori no estaba en Shin Makoku, pero no le cabía duda de que así como aquí Wolfram trataba de monopolizar a Yuuri, allá también era lo mismo. Antes de entender lo que realmente sucedía, creyó que su pequeño hermano era literalmente acosado y se sintió indignado, pero después, cuando notó la manera en que el Mazoku de fuego sonreía, el gran esfuerzo que hacía por complacer a Yuuri o que se fijara en él, e incluso la constante amabilidad que si bien no era fingida, se obligaba por mantener para agradar a sus padres… Y lo más importante, la devoción entera de incluso morir en nombre de Yuuri, más que por obligación, por amor, Shori tenía que admitir que se entristecía por lo que a todas vistas, parecía un amor unilateral.

A decir verdad, le sorprendía que hubiera llevado tanto tiempo antes de que Wolfram se cansara. Eso también demostraba cuánto quería a Yuuri.

—¿Terminaran con el compromiso? —Se animó a preguntar varios segundos después. La cara pálida y consternada de su hermano le dio pie a pensar que era muy posible; demasiado—. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

Lamentable uso de palabras. Se dio cuenta desde el primer momento en que el ceño de Yuuri se frunció y golpeó la mesa.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso? —Preguntó, con la voz en cuello. Shori le miró sorprendido—. ¡Basta de pensar por mí en lo que siento o lo que quiero! ¿Cómo pueden saber algo de esta situación?

—Eso es lo que siempre dices. —Y Yuuri se quedó callado. Al final, pareció entender qué quería decir—. ¿Por qué me miras así? —Preguntó, con el corazón encogiéndose al ver esa cara compungida de su hermano, casi sorprendida por la verdad—. No es precisamente como un secreto. En realidad, es secreto a voces que la única razón por la que siguen juntos es porque Wolfram no firmaría los papeles de anulación. ¿No es así? Tú siempre has dado pie a pensar en que no quieres _así _a von Bielefeld. Siempre te estás quejando de ello y repitiendo hasta el cansancio que fue un accidente.

—Pero…

—Ya, hablando en serio —dijo Shori, poniéndose de pie—. Es obvio y (no te enojes porque es cierto), comprensible que von Bielefeld se haya cansado.

—Wolfram nunca me dejó romper el compromiso, eso es cierto hasta la médula.

—Sé que eso parecía. Pero pudiste desmentir esta situación desde hace mucho. Además —hizo una pausa—, si él fuera el tipo de persona que encadenaría a mi hermano a un destino que no quisiera; si él realmente fuera el tipo de persona que no velaría por tu felicidad antes que su vida, yo nunca lo habría aceptado.

**0*0*0**

Wolfram salió del baño refunfuñando todavía y se dirigió a la habitación contigua. Esta vez, definitivamente no aceptaría quedarse en la habitación de Yuuri. ¡Antes en una cama llena de clavos en punta!

Pensaba tomar un baño e irse a dormir, si es que de milagro eso era posible. Una vez dentro de esa recámara oscura, caminó hasta un buró y cogió el pijama de la noche anterior. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró a Yuuri en el umbral de la puerta. Se quedó estático, con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente en el pecho y, aunque pensó en soltar un gruñido o dejar escapar el nombre de su prometido como siempre, se mantuvo estático. Luego, puso la mano libre en la cintura.

—Tomaré un baño, espero que no te moleste. —Dijo al fin, sin obtener respuesta alguna del otro—. Buenas noches.

Trató de abrirse paso al lado del chico, pero éste le sujetó del brazo. Wolfram se giró a verlo, enojado y a punto de romper el contacto.

_Ya te dije que no quiero que me toques, _pensó con un nudo en la garganta. Sin embargo, las palabras murieron cuando observó a los ojos de Yuuri. Éste lo miraba entristecido y cansado, en algún punto pareciera que algo lo estuviera matando por dentro y temió ser él la causa, porque sería absurdo guardar esa esperanza… además de egoísta y realmente malo. Wolfram no quería causarle pesar a Yuuri, incluso aun pensando que a veces se lo merecía.

No respiró y, al mirar el pecho del moreno, se dio cuenta de que tal vez éste tampoco lo hacía.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó.

Por el oído atisbo el sonido de un teléfono y luego una puerta cerrarse, pero al contrario que él, Yuuri ni siquiera pareció notarlo. La tensión al escuchar el silencio entre ellos aumentó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Shori había salido a hablar fuera de la casa. ¿Alguna situación con sus padres? ¿A caso le hablaba el Maou de la Tierra? ¿Por qué tenía tantas sensaciones malas en la cabeza y en lo único que podía hilar realmente con coherencia era en la fina comisura de los labios de Yuuri abriéndose lentamente, acaso como si fuera a decir algo importante?

Nada le quedaba claro, ni siquiera cuando sintió que Yuuri se pegaba a su cuerpo, le ponía la mano libre en el hombro y lo besaba.

Soltó un gemido, o tal vez el sonido sordo era el pijama resbalando de su mano hasta el suelo. Entretanto, el Maou lo hizo retroceder, empujándolo con cierta delicadeza hacia la cama. Wolfram mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se dejó hacer, y ya tirado sobre la cama, notó el peso de Yuuri mientras se subía encima de él, acomodando las piernas al lado de sus caderas, aprisionándolo sin dejar escapar sus labios. En realidad, era un beso más bien inexperto, apenas tangible y paciente, como si estuviera esperando que él correspondiera para despertar toda la ansiedad. Pero Wolfram, que aún no se lo creía, estaba sin responder. Una parte de él incluso descartaba la opción de aceptar el beso; en serio.

Los cabellos negros de Yuuri le cosquilleaban agradablemente el puente de la nariz y las mejillas, todavía más cuando éste se inclinó, aplastando su rostro con el suyo, buscando sus labios de una manera casi anhelante.

—Mmm-mm —gimió Wolfram, antes de soltar una especie de gruñido—. ¿Yuu… Yuuri? —Preguntó nada más sintió que la presión aflojaba y que el chico lo miraba. Se quedó estático, incluso cuando el Maou le pasó una mano entre los mechones dorados y le acomodaba uno detrás de la oreja, observándolo con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillosos de expectación—. ¿Q-q-qué demonios estás haciendo?

Su voz estaba ronca y creí que toda la sangre le había abandonado el cuerpo para subir a su cabeza. No se sentía así desde la vez en que, luego de creer que jamás volvería a ver a Yuuri, éste regresó. La felicidad… esa sensación que le retorcía y aplastaba el corazón…y luego, el coraje que le explotó, arrinconando lo último que quedaba de recato y raciocinio.

Le puso las manos en los hombros y lo empujó, rompiendo con esa pequeña burbuja de felicidad que se había creado. Estaba a punto de ponerse a patalear, pero sentía que Yuuri intentaba volver a besarlo. Wolfram no entendía…

Y presa del pánico, le soltó un puñetazo en medio del rostro. Tan fuerte que a la mejor el crujido que escuchó fue el de la nariz de Yuuri.

—¡Que me dejes en paz, maldito Enclenque! —Exclamó, empujándolo a un lado y escapando. Se sacudió la ropa, como si estuviera llena de polvo, aunque más bien era para deshacerse de la calidez que lo invadía muy, muy en el fondo—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo te...?

—¡Auch! —Gritó Yuuri, sobándose la nariz y luego mirando a Wolfram con el ceño fruncido. Su voz se escuchaba mormada cuando al fin habló—: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Cómo te atreves a besarme luego de que rompimos el compromiso?

—No hemos roto nada. No hemos acordado nada en absoluto.

—¡Claro que sí! Tú… tú lo dijiste en el hospital.

—Es que nunca me das la oportunidad de explicarme…

—¿Explicar qué? ¡Fuiste muy claro tanto allá como en Shin Makoku! —Hizo una pausa, apretando los puños. Se dio cuenta de que imitaba ese día a Yuuri cuando se limpió con frenesí los labios, rechazando el beso—. Más te vale, grandísimo hijo de Shoushu, no volver a besarme. ¡Ni siquiera me toques!

—¿No es eso lo que querías? —Preguntó Yuuri, soltándose la nariz. Wolfram miró apenado el manchón de sangre que le escurría de ambas narinas, pero no estaba en su naturaleza disculparse por algo bien merecido—. ¿Eh? ¿No querías que te tomara de la mano, que te besara y quién sabe qué cosas más?

—¡Sí!

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué nunca estás feliz con lo que hago? ¡De veras estoy intentándolo!

—¡Es eso precisamente lo que me molesta! —Exclamó Wolfram, respirando agitadamente. El Maou se quedó en silencio y lo miró, confundido y mudo. El rubio sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con juntarse de nuevo en sus ojos, pero las contuvo con un ademán molesto—. Odio que tengas que intentarlo. Odio que parezca que es la culpa o tu buena voluntad teniéndome compasión. ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! Y tampoco lo necesito, ¿vale? Ya sé que no me amas, que no vas a hacerlo nunca. Quisiera ser una chica. Quisiera poder darte hijos, o comodidad ante la sociedad… —se detuvo a tomar aire, tratando de apresurarse por si acaso fuera a interrumpirlo, pero a pesar de todo, Yuuri parecía muy sorprendido como para decir algo—. Quisiera ser todo lo que tú pudieras amar. Si solamente puedo servirte como soldado y amigo, está bien, pero por favor, no me obligues a pensar que… Mira, Yuuri, ya me cansé de intentarlo y fingir que puedes sentir algo más. Tampoco quiero obligarte. Lamento… lamento si te hice pensar alguna vez que era tu obligación… no lo es.

—Wolfram… yo no… es que no puedo…

—Sí, lo has dejado claro.

—¡Escúchame! —Gritó el joven, dando largas zancadas para estar frente a frente y cogerle de los hombros, para sacudirlo con fuerza—. ¿Sí? ¡Trata de escucharme!

Wolfram no se sacudió ni se separó, simplemente lo miró con ponzoña y cansancio.

—No quiero —admitió al fin, entre dientes—. Siempre estoy tratando de escuchar, sentir o ver una señal de que ha valido la pena esperar o luchar. Aguantar todo esto… ¿Crees que no me duele? ¿Qué no me molesta ver que recurres a Conrad primero, o siempre lo llamas? ¿No te das cuenta que me lástima que cada vez que te llamó, no gires a verme? Me abandonas, me ignoras, me tratas de menos. Puedes llorarle más al estúpido de Saralegui o a cualquier campesino que a mí, ¿y yo que me moriría si algo te pasara? ¿Por qué es tan injusto?

Yuuri soltó una especie de sollozo. Él pensó en burlarse; una voz en su cabeza le decía que parara de soltar palabras a lo bruto. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que él también estaba llorando, que había levantado las manos hacia los brazos de Yuuri y le clavaba los dedos desesperadamente, sacudiéndose con los espasmos de un llanto que se combinaba entre la ira, el dolor y una profunda desesperación al no saber ya cómo esconderlos o mantenerlos a raya.

—Wolfram —le llamó con la voz ahogada—. No habría regresado a mi casa —pareciera como si lo estuvieran estrangulando, así que era difícil entenderlo. El Mazoku de fuego se esforzó en controlarse de nuevo para captar las palabras, pero ya era tarde para escuchar las últimas que dijo—. Habría abandonado mi casa, mi vida aquí, si tan solo giraba a verte. Y no te lloró a ti porque, simplemente no concibo la idea de tenerte lejos… haría lo que fuera, por traerte de vuelta, incluso del mismo Infierno.

Yuuri le puso las manos en las mejillas, incluso aunque Wolfram trató de apartarlos, simplemente lo sostuvo con más fuerza, como si ahora no quisiera tenerlo en la distancia. Lo miró mientras el Maou se inclinaba y le ponía la frente contra la suya; le pareció detectar que en ese tiempo había crecido lo suficiente para estar más alto que él, apenas un poco.

—Pero no puedo entender por qué —continúo Shibuya. Wolfram se separó.

—¿No puedes o no quieres? —Silencio—. Basta, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a estar en un tira y afloja. Hoy me dices esto, pero pareciera que solamente quieres que me quede contigo. ¿Sabes que no necesitas esforzarte tanto?

—¿Sabes cuán estúpido eres por estarme presionando todo el tiempo? ¡Solamente quiero aclarar conmigo mismo lo que siento por ti! No es difícil comprender que solo te estaba pidiendo un poco de espacio y tiempo.

—Has tenido demasiado. ¿Me dices que ni te has molestado en pensar en ello?

—Es que no creí que tú realmente pudieras amarme. Es decir, eres caprichoso y orgulloso. Todo este tiempo…

—¿Qué? Anda, dime que no notaste nada y te voy a rostizar vivo.

—Siempre parecía que estuviésemos en esa relación por tu culpa, así que nunca me molesté en verlo de otra manera.

—¿Eh? —No se lo creía, ¿le estaba culpando?—. Oh, perdóname. Yo recuerdo que el que me dio la cachetada fuiste tú.

—¡No sabía nada, ya te lo dije! ¡Fue un maldito accidente!

—Pues ya no sigas tropezando con la misma piedra —respondió Wolfram, señalándose y escupiendo las palabras—. ¡Regresemos a Shin Makoku y firmemos el papel oficial! Así, podré regresar a mi casa con mi tío Waltorana y vivir por fin en paz, fingiendo que no te conozco y no eres nadie. Ya que fue un accidente, toda esta farsa puede irse terminando. ¡Eso es lo que más

quiero! Ah, y también, no volverte a ver nunca jamás. Su Majestad puede considerarse libre de este accidente —se señaló con más ahínco antes de darse media vuelta.

—¡Espera, Wolfram! —El rubio se dio media vuelta, tallándose los ojos. Yuuri se detuvo en seguida y se quedó estático.

—Se terminó —le dijo, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que pudo sin olvidar reservar algunas para que el temblor en sus piernas no aumentara y le hiciera caer al suelo—. Ya no queda nada. Y si te atreves a acercarte a mí, voy a matarte.

¡Herejía! ¡Traición! ¡Mentiras! Todo lo que estaba diciendo podían reunirse en esas palabras, pero estaba muy adolorido para notarlo en ese momento; además, realmente agradeció que Yuuri se quedara quieto y lo dejara marcharse.

Nunca antes se creyó capaz de anhelar tanto la distancia entre ambos, pero ahora le venía muy bien. De hecho, lo aliviaba.

Acaso aprendería a ver la felicidad a partir de ahora.

**0*0*0**

Shori miró el teléfono con terror y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Hace unos momentos, del otro lado de la línea estaba Bob… pero luego hubo un gran chasquido, un grito e interferencia. Colgaron y volvieron a llamar. Shori se apresuró a contestar, pero la voz del otro lado era desconocida, ronca y grave, casi espectral o demoníaca.

Recitó la dirección de su casa y el nombre de Yuuri; para cuando continúo hablando, su voz pareció gangosa, pareciera que vomitara las palabras o de su boca estuviera borbotando sangre mientras decía: _"El corazón. Primero se ha de atacar el corazón, ¿verdad que sí?". _

Colgaron. El frío que le helaba los huesos y le hacía temblar, le obligaron a tirarse de rodillas y hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no volver el estómago. En sus oídos resonaban las palabras, en su cabeza hacían eco… y cuando Wolfram salió corriendo de la casa, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

De haberlo hecho, quizá lo hubiera detenido.

**.**

_El peligro está tocando la puerta y la muerte ha de hacer su aparición muy pronto. La oscuridad va a engullirlos con facilidad si se dejan atrapar, y no hay escapatoria de las sombras que se ciñen sobre todos aquellos a los que destino mi venganza. Así que, mi querido Maou, ¿estás listo para conocer el verdadero dolor? _

**Continuará. **

* * *

Y con esto, termina el capítulo de hoy. Jeje, luego de echar el rollote de arriba, solo me queda desear que les gustase y fuera merecedor de su tiempo y, ¿un review? -la próxima vez trataré de no alargarme tanto al "responder", para que no se arrepientan de dejar alguno (xD)-.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer y espero no tardar y seguir leyendo sus comentarios.

PD: ¡A las que gusto Kei y lo dijeron, de nuevo gracias! Espero que les siga pareciendo lindo (nwn).

Matta ne~, sempais (owo)/


	3. Sol a medianoche

¡Hola, sempais! (nwn)... Cielos, una gran disculpa por cuánto me tarde en esta ocasión. Sucede que las tareas y exámenes finales me ocuparon demasiado la cabeza, y cuando al fin observaba el final de la meta, caí en la maldita tentación del fanfiction Avengers, con el Stoki (u/-/u)... y que pues, de ahí me costó demasiado hilar las ideas con este fic. Encima, me quedé con la espinita de que no encuentro una página para darle final al anime (T-T) -¡me quedé en el capítulo 107 antes de que todos los sitios me mandaran al "perro" *expresión que escucho de mi hermano*-. ¡Pero estoy de vuelta! Y antes de volver a la escuela (T-T) *llanto desconsolado*, quiero ofrecerles la actualización, que espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que sea de su agrado y valedora de la espera (owoU)... esto último lo dudo un poco, pero bueno, son ustedes quienes deciden. Y antes de empezar, los agradecimientos (xD):

**lirionegro-san: **¡Mil gracias por comentar, sempai! La verdad, qué bueno que Kei te va agradando. ¡Me fascinan los triángulos amorosos! Sinceramente, espero sacarle más provecho al hombre, pero... no sé cómo vaya a terminar todo luego de que terminé este capítulo. Yuuri también me está quedando un poco desesperante, lo sé (7-7), tengo ganas de golpearlo, (xP) como siempre que se trata de que él admita sus sentimientos, sin embargo, espero que en esta ocasión salga mejor parado. En fin, con los mayores deseos de que todavía consideres esta historia lo suficientemente buena para honrarme con tu comentario, te mando mis saludos y bendiciones (:D)

**Zafira:** ¡Gracias por comentar, sempai! Espero que el tiempo que me ausente del fic, y los problemas que me causo el capítulo para salir, sean considerados por ti como algo merecedor de tu tiempo y comentario. Un saludo desde mi computadora, sempai (nwn)/

**Melitawinx:** ¡Por tu comentario, muchas gracias, sempai! (owó) Honor el mío por recibir tu comentario (QwQ) Bueno, hoy me pico por intentar hacer a un Yuuri menos tonto, única y exclusivamente porque tengo ganas de darle una tremenda bofetada y de paso, dármela a mí por hacer que lastime a Wolfram-sama (TwT). Te agradezco las buenas palabras, estaré esforzándome por hacer que este fic continúe siendo de tu agrado y merezca tus palabras, que por mucho, me hicieron sumamente feliz (;D).

**wolfy-chan: **Gracias por comentar, sempai (x3). Cielos, me disculpo y postro de rodillas por la espera. La verdad, yo también quisiera saber más de cómo será la historia (xD) -con eso de que escribo a como vienen las ideas (ewe) y encima, tardándome las eternidades (u-u)-... Gracias por tus palabras, (owo) me pintaron la sonrisa en los labios y de verdad espero, que el fic te siga encantando (owó). ¡Mil saludos y agradecimientos! (nwn)/

**SexyDiva: **Mil gracias por comentar, sempai (owó)... Conste que ustedes siempre han estado advertidas de mi mala fama para tardarme (xD). ¡Cielos! Admito que me ha costado los mares sacar esta continuación, siempre preguntándome si les satisfacería (TwT), en especial porque estoy de acuerdo: Yuuri es un verdadero lento y más de dos tercios de la serie quise abofetearlo -que quieran hacerlo ahora, ¿debe decir que manejo bien su personalidad? (xD)-, y el resto, me la pasaba gruñendo a Conrad porque siempre se queda con el puesto de defensor que únicamente le debe pertenecer a Wolfram (7-7)... ¡Me voy por las ramas! (.w.U). En fin, espero que después de este capítulo, Yuuri sea merecedor del perdón y Kei... que él te siga agradando (owo). Con respecto a la llamada, Mary lamenta la falta de originalidad (nwnU)... ya verás por qué. En fin, me alegra contar con tu presencia y espero que a Diva y a ti les siga gustando la historia (nwn)

**pachi-sensei: **Gracias por comentar sempai**. **Jo, me siento mal por todo lo que hago y haré a Wolfram, así que espero tengas el corazón de perdonarme (xD). De momento, no quiero ser cruel, pero me parece que es algo que resalta en mis historias... (._.) de alguna manera me consuela que la tragedia nunca llegué a ellos de alguna manera (:3)... pero de que sufren, sufren (:D). En fin, espero poder seguir contando contigo y que la historia te guste (nwn).

**LyzBe: ** Por tu comentario, muchas gracias, sempai (nwn). Oh, a Yuuri le tocará una buena paliza y venganza a lo largo del fic (:D), de eso puedes estar segura. De cualquier modo, creo que me desvié del objetivo del rompimiento (.w.) ...a medias... es que, bueno, estoy tratando de no dejarme ir por las ramas, pero es más entretenida la amenaza que el hecho, es decir, a Mary le gusta más jugar con las terminaciones por "salvar" al otro, pero todavía eso está por verse (;D). Y además, no quiero que mi propia proyección de Yuuri me dé ganas de tumbarlo a golpes (nwnU). Vale, espero que te siga gustando la historia (owo) y me honres con tu comentario.

**xx-gatita:**¡Mil gracias por el comentario, sempai! Bueno, pues, el corazón de Yuuri es, y siempre será Wolfram... al menos desde mi punto de vista. Cualquiera que diga lo contrario, termina veinte metros bajo tierra si llega a topar cara conmigo (7.7) Ok, no (xD)... esa regla solo aplica con Saralegui, y me haré cargo de que Conrad y Gunter mantengan las distancias (7.7) porque me caen bien hasta que roban atención y espacio personal -respectivamente- a Yuuri. ¡Eso solamente lo hace Wolfram! (xo) En fin, hagamos campaña para golpear a Yuuri (xD), voy de acuerdo. Espero que la historia continúe siendo de tu agrado y merecedora de tu comentario (owo)

**Bree: **Gracias por comentar, sempai (owó). Pues, a Wolfram y Yuuri les pasarán cosas hasta de las más horribles *mwuajajaja*... de acuerdo, trataré de no ser muy cruel, pero no aseguro nada. Me encanta la tragedia y la angustia, así como sumir a los personajes en una presión y desesperanza tan grande que lo único que les queda es admitir que sus sentimientos son los que van a salvarlos (nwn). En fin, esperando que mi momento sádico-romántico no te haya quitado expectativas, deseó seguir con tu presencia, con la esperanza de que el fic te continúe gustando lo suficiente para dejar review.

**osany777: **Mil gracias por comentar. ¡Lamento tanto la espera! (xDU) Pero hasta que no me quedé sin ideas -o reviews (owo)-, este fic se seguirá actualizando, de eso puedes estar más que segura, sempai (owó). El Yuuram me atrapó lo suficiente y espero que así se quede (xD), o golpearé de lo lindo a mi ardillita (:DU). En fin, espero que la actualización te guste y parezca digna de seguir contando con tu comentario (nwn).

De nuevo lamento haberme entusiasmado hasta escribir todo eso (xDU)... todavía no controló a mis manos y sus ansías de agradecerles a todos porque la historia se permita seguir en pie. Bueno, y después de escribirles lo equivalente a un one-shot (.w.U), la continuación:

* * *

**3**

**Sol a medianoche**

_"Allá arriba se alza una estrella muerta, resplandeciendo con una luz que no le pertenece" _

**.**

El pecho le quemaba cuando se detuvo en una de tantas esquinas consumidas por la oscuridad de la noche, y mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recuperar el aliento, echó rápidos vistazos a su alrededor en búsqueda de algún punto conocido, aunque estaría de más decir que resultó imposible. Se enderezó con el ceño fruncido y los ojos verdes destellando con fuerza, tal vez porque todavía intentaba contener las lágrimas que, amenazándole con escurrir por su rostro, empezaban a ser más dolorosas que nunca. Es que una parte de él no podía creer todavía lo que sucedió en la habitación del Maou… ¿y quién podría culparlo?

Dio un par de pasos antes de recargarse en la pared de un edificio y sollozar ligeramente, segundos antes de tallarse la cara con fuerza, hasta dejar una marca rojiza. Sorbió por la nariz y maldijo en voz baja a Yuuri, puesto que a fin de cuentas, era el culpable de su situación. Apretó los labios en una fina línea y se dejó caer de sentón, tan despacio que más bien era como si la sola idea de quedar sentado en el suelo, invadido por la tristeza y la desesperación, le causaran más miedo que volver escuchar las palabras que Yuuri le hubiera dirigido sobre la proposición accidental. Es que, Wolfram nunca se hubiera rendido… él era fuerte; era un Mazoku orgulloso que nunca se permitió sentir nada con demasiada fuerza como para destruirlo; era el hijo de la antigua Maou; era un guerrero… y estar enamorado fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido.

Una vez tocó el suelo, se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaba más opción que rendirse, así que se obligó a borrar de su memoria el beso que le había ofrecido Yuuri, la forma en que ambos parecieron encajar perfectamente el uno con el otro; olvidar el abrazo de una placentera y cálida sensación que lo consumió por largos instantes y lo sofocó de la forma más agradable que nunca hubiera podido conocer. Aún sentía que el cuerpo le hormigueaba, y aunque no lo deseara, podía percibir el ardor en las partes que el Maou hubiera tocado mientras recorría sus brazos con las manos.

Wolfram se abrazó a sí mismo y tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos y fingiendo que el tiempo se detenía para ofrecerle un réquiem a su corazón roto. Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos y notó el frío helado que empezaba a corroerle en la espalda, se dio cuenta de que el pesado silencio parecía fuera de lugar en ese sitio. Alzó la cabeza y frunció el ceño mientras al buscar señales de vida, no encontró a nadie. La avenida estaba solitaria, consumida por las sombras y el silencio; todas las ventanas de los edificios, sin excepción, se encontraban apagadas, pero eso solamente le aumentaba la sensación de que había miles de ojos asomándose y observándolo directamente. La silueta de una criatura veloz y pequeña, parecida a un gato, atravesó la calle a pocos metros de distancia de él. Wolfram le siguió con la mirada entretanto su corazón se disparaba contra el pecho.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Preguntó, incapaz de moverse demasiado. Los faroles de las calles comenzaron a titilar, pero Wolfram se limitó a ponerse de pie y componer una mueca de irritación—. ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Fueron unos ojos magentas los que destellaron al otro lado de la calle, brillosos y con las pupilas convertidas en dos rendijas delgadas y negras. El rubio soltó una especie de bufido exhausto; solamente era el gato que había visto con anterioridad. Volvió a mirar la calle, en espera de alguno de esos extraños medios de transporte que usaban en la Tierra, pero todo seguía igual que antes. Al volver su atención al gato, éste ya había desaparecido.

Su sentido de alerta se le empezó a disparar y automáticamente, llevó la mano a la cintura, donde normalmente descansaba su espada. Al apretar los dedos entorno al aire, dejó escapar una pequeña maldición. Aun se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca y los brazos, y podía sentir un frío hiel recorriendo su espalda lentamente, casi como si fuera un cuchillo desgarrándole la piel.

Tragó saliva pesadamente, dirigiendo su mirada de un lado a otro, esperando algo que no llegó. Con forme pasaron los segundos, se sintió un tanto más relajado y la pesadez en el ambiente terminó tan rápido como había empezado. Wolfram se irguió, resoplando. Ahora, como si fuera la primera vez, tuvo ocasión para pensar en las palabras que le había dirigido a Yuuri antes de escapar de aquella manera tan cobarde y patética. Apretó los puños con fuerza, hiriéndose las palmas con las uñas pulcramente cortadas. El dolor que sintió le permitió regresar un poco a la realidad y ofrecerle —a su extraña manera— un poco de consuelo.

Intentó concentrarse en el viento fresco que le abrazaba el cuerpo y drenar todas sus emociones; tal vez, golpear algo para desquitarse de la indignación que todavía sentía. Con lentitud, se llevó una mano a los labios, tocándolos con las puntas de los dedos y buscando la humedad que había depositado el Maou al besarlo, tal vez también un poco de calidez… pero no sintió nada más que un ligero temblor que, se alivió al notar, era más coraje e impotencia que nada.

No sabía con qué cara regresar de vuelta a la casa de Yuuri y por un segundo, tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse de su imprudencia al actuar. Sin embargo, pronto desechó la idea, pues llevaba mucha razón en haber reaccionado de aquella manera contra el moreno, que había abusado de la confianza, el amor y lo vulnerable que él se sentía por todos aquellos días. Pero, ¿cómo se supone que debía de tomar esa situación? De solo pensar en enfrentarse nuevamente a los sentimientos confusos del Maou, le provocaba tener que tragar bilis.

—Él nunca ha querido entender nada —murmuró con pesar, sabiendo perdido todo por cuanto lucho a lo largo de esos años. Soltó un resoplido e hizo un mohín con la nariz, esforzándose momentáneamente en reinstaurar una calma que hace mucho parecía no sentir; desde que conoció a Yuuri—. Maldita sea —murmuró, agachando la cabeza y abrazándose a sí mismo cuando el viento frío se coló entre las ropas delgadas y le hizo estremecerse—. De acuerdo, debo controlarme. Si pienso regresar a donde ese enclenque… debo simplemente establecer prioridades. Yuuri es el Maou, quiera o no debo estar a su disposición. Y… también es mi mejor amigo —añadió con cierto recelo, como si de admitírselo a sí mismo fuera a comprender por qué era incapaz de abandonarlo, obedeciendo a la parte de su cerebro que siempre le advirtió acerca del camino de sus sentimientos—. No puedo hacerlo.

El silbido del aire en sus oídos se intensificó, y una vez más, el corazón le estalló con una advertencia muda que sin embargo, cundió su pecho y al resto de su cuerpo con una oleada de adrenalina.

Wolfram se giró tan rápido como pudo, pero ya entonces, antes de poder hacer absolutamente nada en su defensa, sintió el filo de un cuchillo hundiéndose y atravesando la piel del costado con una facilidad por demás absurda. El rubio abrió la boca, dejando escapar un grito mudo mientras la sangre empezaba a manar de la herida y escurrir de la comisura de sus labios. Levantó la mirada hacia arriba, pero no atisbó nada aparte de la silueta difusa que se confundía con la oscuridad.

Escuchó la risa de, lo que a seguro, era una mujer. Para entonces ya le estaban sacando el cuchillo del cuerpo y él se ponía las manos justo en ese punto, donde podía sentir la cálida y pegajosa sensación de la sangre manando de una, o en este caso, múltiples heridas. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, instándose a luchar puesto que una herida así jamás podía con él. Pero al instante, con una rapidez todavía más asombrosa y aprovechando el pasmo de Bielefeld, su atacante volvió a hundirle el cuchillo en el otro lado, dos veces más justo en el abdomen. Wolfram alzó los brazos y apretó sus dedos en torno a unos hombros delgados, como intentando parar los ataques, pero ésta continúo apuñalándolo con —ya— poco esfuerzo.

Seis veces le hundieron el cuchillo antes de tomarle de la barbilla y alzarle la cabeza. Unos ojos violáceos se encontraron con los suyos, pero además de eso, Wolfram era incapaz de identificar ni un solo rasgo en aquella faz. Emitió un gemido, con las piernas flanqueando poco a poco antes de que el hombre le tirara de espaldas y le sujetara del cuello con una mano mientras deslizaba el cuchillo de manera superficial sobre su pecho. No, pensó mientras se removía en búsqueda de una libertad que no encontró —mucho menos cuando el otro le puso la rodilla en el torso herido—, estaba escribiendo algo, marcándolo como al ganado.

Wolfram apretó los ojos cuando el otro se inclinó hacia delante, rozando con sus labios la oreja del rubio.

—¿Cuál es el corazón del Maou? —Preguntó con una voz suave y amenazante que hizo de la esperanza (si es que podía llamársele así) de que fuera un simple asalto, algo vacío que se desvanecía de su mente al segundo—. ¿A dónde y a quién pertenece?

—Piérdete —dijo entre dientes el joven. Escuchó la risa escalofriante que soltaron, casi al lado de su oído, como si se atragantara.

—Dile que voy por él. Dile que voy a exterminar toda su esperanza, y le voy a arrebatar todo cuanto ama antes de quitarle la vida y obtener su corazón.

Wolfram deslizó la mano hasta el cuchillo y se lo arrebató a la sombra. Ya recuperado de la sorpresa —y aunque malherido—, se apresuró a blandir el arma hacia el cuello de la mujer, pero cuando lo hizo, ésta simplemente desapareció. Con la mano temblando, Wolfram dejó caer el arma, incapaz de sostenerlo por más tiempo mientras la consciencia iba y venía. Miró hacia arriba, a un lado y otro mientras se esforzaba por sentarse y coger de nuevo el cuchillo. Viró hacia atrás aun a costa del dolor en la cintura y tragó del regusto metálico de su propia sangre. No había nadie.

Se demoró al menos dos minutos en empezar a ponerse de pie, y otro par en su infructuoso esfuerzo antes de que por fin, lograra enderezarse lo más que le permitían las heridas. Una voz en su cabeza le exigía quedarse a buscar en cada rincón al malnacido que lo había atacado y que, además, se había atrevido a indicarle que su objetivo era Yuuri; y otra, al mismo tiempo y más fuerte, le pedía girar de vuelta a la casa Shibuya para advertirle a su pro…rey, que estaba en peligro.

Empezó a caminar tan rápido como podía, aun a costa del dolor y los trompicones que iba dando cada vez más seguido, incluso apoyado en la pared de los edificios oscuros. El silencio de las calles también le estaba poniendo de los nervios mientras avanzaba, con un miedo creciendo en el pecho.

¿Y si estaba llevando a esa mujer a la casa de Yuuri? El pensamiento cruzó su mente y le hizo detenerse. ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer? ¿Pondría en peligro a Yuuri yendo hasta allá, o el joven ya estaba en peligro?

—Demonios… —murmuró con apenas fuerzas, ya medio consumido por la desesperación y la falta de energía. Sin embargo, él no se vio en la penosa situación de escoger, pues a varias cuadras antes de llegar, apareció la silueta de alguien corriendo en su dirección. Wolfram dejó caer el cuchillo que hasta ahora había aferrado como su propia vida, y empezó a caminar más rápido, contemplando en la lejanía a Yuuri corriendo en su dirección—. No vengas —trató de gritar, pero la voz se le ahogo hasta que no parecía más que un triste pensamiento—, por favor.

—¡¿Wolfram?! —Gritó el otro, corriendo con más velocidad al ver que el rubio ya no podía sostenerse y se iba para delante—. ¡Wolfram! —Repitió, llegando apenas a tiempo para atraparlo. Durante un segundo (o quizá un poco más), la oscuridad atrapó la consciencia de Bielefeld, pues ni siquiera había notado cuándo Yuuri lo volteaba boca arriba, acunándolo con sus brazos y llamándolo; tampoco se había percatado hasta ahora que ahí estaba también Shori. Detrás de ambos hermanos podía ver la luz blanca de un poste, y ésta parecía acercarse, cegando cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alrededor—. ¡Wolfram!

Y fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento.

**0*0*0**

Si debía ser sincero, Yuuri siempre creyó imposible que cuando una persona querida por ti estaba en peligro, por muy lejos que estuvieras, de cualquier manera sentirías esa amenaza, igual que los animales presentían los desastres. Sin embargo, él no sintió nada y su instinto al correr a donde fuera para buscar a Wolfram, era más bien producto de haber encontrado a Shori corriendo para ver si estaba bien, preguntándole histéricamente sobre un montón de cosas que no comprendía mientras revisaba el cuarto y el resto de la casa, arrastrándolo de un lado a otro.

No fue sino hasta que le habló sobre esa extraña llamada, que el mal presagio se disparó en su cabeza y debió salir a la calle, gritando el nombre del rubio como si fuera un poseso. Ya cuando la desesperación lo estaba sumiendo completamente, pudo ver la figura encorvada de su amigo… pero eso únicamente le hizo sentirse aún más aterrado, en especial luego de ver que Wolfram se desplomaba igual que un tablón de madera. Apenas lo había alcanzado, pero se sentía pesado y flácido; desde el principio percibió la falta de fuerzas en su amigo y el corazón se le fue hasta la garganta. Ahí se quedó mientras Shori llegaba corriendo a su lado, pero de cualquier manera no fue consciente de nada aparte de la luz que se iba apagando en los ojos esmeraldas de Wolfram, y el leve suspiro que parecía juntar en su lengua un montón de palabras sin pronunciar una sola.

Acarició el rostro del rubio, y manchó de sangre las pálidas mejillas.

—¡Wolf! —Gritó, consumido cada vez más por la desesperación—. ¡Por favor resiste, no me dejes!

Alzó la mirada hacia su hermano, dándose cuenta de que éste ya se había girado en torno a sus tobillos, dándole la espalda y hablando por celular, fijándose en el nombre y número de la calle. Yuuri se volvió hacia Wolfram, que ya había perdido totalmente la consciencia. Las lágrimas le amenazaron con salir en tropel de sus ojos, pero las mantuvo porque, como le había dicho con anterioridad al joven Mazoku, haría lo que fuera para mantenerlo a su lada; era un idiota egoísta, por mucho que los otros dijeran que siempre pensaba en el bienestar de los demás antes que el propio, él sabía que estaban equivocados. No había algo tan alejado de la realidad.

—Estarás bien, Wolfram —dijo con una voz firme—. No permitiré que mueras de esta manera.

Le consolaba, y no tienen idea de cuánto, ver que el pecho del rubio todavía ascendía y descendía quédame y débilmente, pero indicándole que seguía a su lado.

—La ambulancia ya viene —indicó Shori a sus espaldas, escuchándose tenso mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor en búsqueda de posibles amenazas—. Hay que mantener presión en las heridas o se desangrará, Yuuri.

El más joven intentó captar las palabras de su hermano, pero apenas procesaba del todo aquellas, se obligaba a mantener la calma, aún a costa de que su cuerpo parecía perder la capacidad de moverse entonces.

Shori le apartó lentamente, quitándose la sudadera y una de las camisas e inmediatamente las puso en unas de las heridas de Wolfram, procurando que éste aguantara hasta la llegada de los paramédicos.

Por su parte, Yuuri se mantenía respirando profundamente, evitando hiperventilarse. Aún acunaba a Wolfram entre sus brazos, observándole atentamente con un montón de palabras que se acumulaban en su garganta sin la menor esperanza de ser pronunciadas en voz alta. Mientras tanto, Yuuri únicamente podía pensar en Shoushu atravesando el pecho del rubio antes de que éste se desplomara en el suelo; las sensaciones de miedo e impotencia estaban de nuevo arremolinándose en su pecho sin control alguno, y por más que quería mantener la cordura, ya sentía la ira trasladándose a cada rincón de su cuerpo, invadiendo con fuertes oleadas lo último que le quedaba de raciocinio antes de que el modo Maou comenzara a expulsar aquella temible energía.

—¡Yuuri! —Gritó su hermano a sus espaldas, tomándole por los hombros y apretándole con fuerza, haciendo que durante un largo instante, el preciso para recuperar el control, se mantuviera en silencio y apaciguara los sentimientos que estallaban en su interior con fuerza—. Todo estará bien, pero debes calmarte.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —Casi gritó, observando con aquellos ojos felinos a Shori, que inmediatamente se alejó un poco, temeroso de la mueca iracunda que le dedicaba el menor—. ¿Eh? ¡Responde! ¿Cómo puede _estar bien_ si se está muriendo?

Shori pestañeó con rapidez, consciente de que lo último que dijo había hecho que la cólera volviera a apoderarse del Maou. Miró de un lado a otro en la solitaria calle, agradeciendo porque no hubiera nadie para ver aquel escenario que, a seguro, podría helar la sangre de cualquiera.

—Yuuri —murmuró con apenas fuerzas, alzando una de sus manos—, debes calmarte.

—No me digas qué hacer —gruñó el joven Maou, con fuego en la mirada—. Todo esto… es mi culpa. —La voz se le quebró mientras poco a poco, se extinguía aquella escalofriante aura. Al segundo siguiente, ya de vuelta a la normalidad, los ojos del moreno se anegaron en lágrimas que no tardó en derramar, sintiendo que el corazón se le partía y latía más despacio, al ritmo de la trabajosa respiración del Mazoku, que poco a poco parecía extinguirse—. Si yo… si yo no hubiera… —Se inclinó hacia delante jalando aire copiosamente mientras hundía la nariz en el cuello del rubio, aspirando el aroma de la sangre—. Lo siento. Perdóname. Wolf, por favor… no me dejes, no tú.

Hacía mucho frío, pensó mientras en la lejanía escuchaba el sonido de las ambulancias.

—Por favor… te amo demasiado —sollozó, apretando más el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio—. Te amo, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Te amo, Wolfram! Así que, no me dejes… necesito que te quedes conmigo. Vuelve.

—Yuuri —la voz de Shori competía con sus ojos para mostrar la sorpresa—, tú…

El sonido de unas llantas frenando le interrumpió y Yuuri jamás se enteró qué estaba a punto de decirle. Únicamente era capaz de aferrar el cuerpo de Wolfram mientras los paramédicos intentaban llevárselo. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba interfiriendo con la única oportunidad del rubio por sobrevivir, lo soltó; al hacerlo, fue como dejar escapar una parte de su alma.

Todo daba vueltas y él sintió que perdía fuerzas en las piernas, las suficientes para desplomarse sobre el concreto frío y manchado de sangre, sin embargo, fue Shori quien le sostuvo por los hombros y le ayudó a mantenerse erguido. Le susurró al oído un par de indicaciones y lo subió a la ambulancia antes de seguirle. Por más que los hombres parecieron rehusados a que se montaran ambos, el gesto tan contraído del menor y la súplica en los ojos de Shori, fueron suficientes para meterse de lleno en su trabajo e ignorar el poco espacio que había en el trasporte.

El camino le pareció absurdamente largo a Yuuri, y al mismo tiempo demasiado corto, como si se hubiera transportado a una dimensión donde el tiempo era un látigo golpeando su espalda hasta abrirle la piel y dejar a la vista el músculo. Una parte de su cerebro, la que todavía funcionaba ligeramente bien, trataba de recordarle que aquella sensación, tan agobiante como dolorosa, era igualmente una ilusión.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, los paramédicos habían detenido las hemorragias, pero aun así debían llevar a Wolfram a la sala de urgencias. Por su parte, Yuuri no comprendía del todo cómo es que ahora podía ir a la par de la camilla; no se iba a separar del rubio hasta que no desapareciera por las puertas rojas de esa escalofriante sala, a la que él tomaba por el último camino de muchas personas, y fue entonces que lo notó. Pasaron un par de segundos mientras intentaba hilar sus pensamientos, hacer la conexión a través de las palabras que habían marcado en el pecho de Wolfram y que apenas ahora estaba notando: _Larga vida al Maou._

—No puede ser —murmuró_, _pálido por la impresión. Comenzó a balbucear una serie de cosas que sonaban enrevesado a sus propios oídos, incluso a su cerebro. El zumbido en las orejas aumentó en gran medida, conforme retrocedía y observaba, presa del pánico, la puerta de emergencias cerrándose luego de que la atravesaran los médicos y la camilla de Wolfram.

Las siguientes horas, incluyendo la visita de Jennifer al enterarse de la noticia, eran como una neblina espesa en la mente de Shibuya, que todavía planeaba en la lejanía de sus pensamientos y en la imagen del pecho de Wolfram, repitiéndose cada vez que cerraba los ojos; era una estela que se grabó a fuego detrás de sus parpados y le quemaba el cerebro mientras trataba de no pestañear mirando un punto en la nada, como si la pared azul de enfrente fuera a darle todas las respuestas que se aglomeraban a su garganta pero que no se atrevían a salir.

Yuuri fue el primero en saltar de su asiento cuando el doctor salió, arrebatándole a su madre la mano que hasta ahora le había sujetado la castaña en un gesto maternal. El hombre envuelto en una bata blanca se quitó del rostro el cubre bocas y ya entonces, el Maou notó que tuvo la decencia de retirarse los guantes posiblemente cubiertos de sangre, aunque no hubiera rastro de ella en sus ropas blancas. Yuuri lo encaró, precipitándose hacia delante y evitando que el doctor —al parecer de nombre Harada, como ostentaba la placa rectangular en su bata—, debiera avanzar mucho en su dirección.

Harada le dirigió una mirada azul casi apesadumbrada, con la frente cubierta de sudor y los despeinados cabellos entre el gris oscuro y el blanco, daba la imagen de quien hubiese tenido una semana por demás difícil. Su rostro se le hacía familiar al moreno, ya que no vivía muy lejos de su casa y solía encontrárselo de vez en cuando comprando los víveres junto a su pequeño hijo de tres años; el gesto contraído en la boca y la forma casi extenuante con que daba los pasos, no se parecían en nada al mismo hombre que cargaba al niño sobre los hombros y sonreía mientras silbaba en compañía del menor, por lo que el corazón de Yuuri dio un vuelco que por poco le quita el aire. Interiormente, gritaba que fuera el cansancio lo que opacara esa mirada y no la impotencia y frustración por no haber sido capaz de salvar a Wolfram.

Por un momento, consideró llorar mientras esperaba las noticias, pero se obligó a mantener la —poca— serenidad que le quedaba, asiéndose a la esperanza de que Wolfram sobreviviera. Jennifer y Shori alcanzaron a ambos segundos después, al ver que pese a abrir la boca, Yuuri no lograba articular sonido alguno.

Shori fue quien habló, con esa voz tranquila que desesperaba a Yuuri al mismo tiempo que le relajaba los músculos. Sintió la mano de su madre sobre su hombro.

—Buenas noches, doctor —saludó su hermano, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza; Harada asintió levemente—. ¿Cómo está Wolfram?

—Wolfram… qué bonito nombre —caviló en un momento el doctor y luego sonrió apenas de manera perceptible, con lo que ahogó la réplica de Yuuri acerca de su comentario—. Pues, es sorprendente que con tantas cuchilladas y la pérdida de sangre, lograra llegar siquiera a la ambulancia con vida. Pero por suerte, ninguno dio en un punto vital. Hemos atendido todas las heridas y dentro de poco, espero, ya se encuentre en buenas condiciones.

Yuuri soltó el aire, apenas dándose cuenta de que lo había contenido durante lo que parecía toda la noche. El alivio, combinado todavía con el miedo, fueron suficientes para hacer que la sonrisa del doctor Harada se ampliara un poco más; apunto parecía estar de ponerle una mano sobre la cabeza y agitarle los cabellos. En ese pensamiento, las manchas negras debajo de los ojos del doctor parecieron aclararse hasta volver a su color natural… o quizá eso era producto de la repentina alegría de Yuuri que iluminaba todo su mundo y le permitía ignorar la sombra de inquietud que bailaba en su interior.

—Sin embargo —añadió el doctor, volviendo a la mueca seria—, me causa turbación… —hizo una pausa, como si pensara en voz alta—; opino que deberían contactar con las autoridades. Las heridas parecen más bien algo personal, en especial por el mensaje escrito en su pecho. ¿Alguna idea de lo que pueda significar _Larga vida al Maou_?

Yuuri desvió la mirada y tanto Shori como su madre abrieron los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —Preguntó su hermano mayor, con un hilo de voz. Harada lo repitió, quizá dándose cuenta de que sabían exactamente a lo que se referían las palabras. No obstante, luego de pedir a Jennifer llenar un formulario, se retiró por el pasillo largo y blanco que todavía estaba atiborrado de gente que pululaba y hablaba entre ellos. Yuuri tardó unos segundos en ir detrás de él luego de que viera a Wolfram salir en la camilla hacia una habitación; quedaría en observación durante veinticuatro horas.

—¡Doctor Harada-_san_! —Exclamó con fuerza y el hombre se viró en su dirección—. Muchas gracias por salvar a mi amigo —murmuró, con cuidado antes de dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Ese es mi trabajo, pequeño —respondió el hombre, mostrando los dientes blancos—. Tú y tu familia han tenido días difíciles, ¿huh? Lo siento mucho, pero por suerte no ha pasado a más.

Yuuri bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, inseguro; a estas alturas, intuía que el accidente de su padre no había sido ningún accidente, pero mencionárselo al doctor era completamente innecesario.

—Sí —respondió con apenas fuerzas—. Ahm, ¿cuándo podré pasar a ver a Wolfram?

—Dentro de una hora, cuando ya esté más o menos instalado podrás entrar. Normalmente solo se permite las visitas de familiares, pero supongo que con sus padres fuera del país —una pequeña mentira blanca, pensó Yuuri—, ustedes pueden ocupar ese lugar.

—Vale… —le miró, esbozando una sonrisa medio divertida pues, en teoría, ya casi era familiar del rubio—. En serio, muchas gracias.

—No hay por qué —contestó el hombre, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Por días como estos, es que me volví doctor. Ahora si me disculpas, tomaré un café e iré a hacer mis rondas.

—Buenas noches —asintió Yuuri, dándose media vuelta una vez más para ir hasta donde Shori se había quedado pensativo. Su hermano bajó la mirada para encararlo y le ofreció una de sus sonrisas fraternales—. ¿En qué habitación está Wolfram?

—Ya le dirán a mamá cuando llene los papeles —respondió e inmediatamente después, la sonrisa se le borró—. Escucha, Yuuri…

—Deberíamos acompañarle —interrumpió el moreno, ya anticipándose a que el mayor estaba por darle un discurso acerca de la amenaza que repentinamente, se ceñía contra su nombre… utilizando a la gente que amaba como un objeto para herirlo. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso, por el momento, únicamente quería mantenerse lejos del asunto, y cerca de Wolfram. ¡Casi lo perdía esa noche! A él, a su padre… ¿y ahora qué seguía?

**0*0*0**

Lo primero que vio al recuperar la consciencia, fue una molesta luz blanca y mortecina que vacilaba sobre su cabeza, igual que una especie de columpio que dejara estelas brillantes. Momentos después, se dio cuenta de que aquella esfera permanecía quieta en un solo punto, y de hecho, se trataba de sus ojos, que iban y venían todavía presas del letargo, tan pesado que era probable lo hubieran drogado. Sin embargo, todavía sentía las punzadas en su pecho y abdomen, que latían con un ardor desagradable y molesto. A Wolfram le llevó mucho tiempo recordar siquiera que había sido atacado, mucho menos ubicaba en espacio y tiempo los gritos de Yuuri que lo llamaban entre la oscuridad, mientras lo acunaba contra su pecho.

Solamente cuando el pensamiento con Yuuri cruzó su cabeza, que él podría haber intentado moverse, pero sus miembros le pesaban demasiado, por lo que fue extenuante levantar apenas los dedos durante unos segundos. Además, en aquella habitación de color gris y un olor extraño que le traía a la memoria las enfermerías en Shin Makoku, se escuchaba el murmullo de las personas que iban y escapaban de su visión a través de una ventana con las persianas semi cerradas; el sonido de sus voces le irritó los primeros instantes, pero después descubrió que era agradable, como una música sin ton ni son que le conformaba que seguía con vida. Y eso era algo bueno, ¿cierto?

—¿Wolfram? —La voz del Maou atrapó su atención, y mientras tanto, su nombre rebotó en las paredes de su cerebro, enviándole oleadas de placer como siempre que escuchaba a Yuuri llamándole—. ¡Wolf! —En esta ocasión, el tono iba desde el alivio hasta la alegría, pensó mientras volvía la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de la ventana. Ahí estaba Yuuri, con el cabello más despeinado de lo normal y los (cansados) ojos iluminándose entre más lograba él enfocar la mirada—. Estás bien. Estás bien.

De no tener la boca pastosa y quizá, poseer la fuerza necesaria para mover los labios, seguramente le habría lanzado un comentario acerca de su maña de repetir las cosas de esa manera, como si necesitará decírselo dos veces para creer una cosa; Yuuri continuaba siendo, en muchos sentidos, el mismo adolescente que llegó a Shin Makoku, confundido y enclenque.

Antes de ser capaz de reaccionar del todo, Shibuya deslizaba las manos hacia el interior de las sábanas que lo cubrían hasta el cuello, y tomaba su mano con las propias, ofreciéndole una tibieza que subió desde las yemas de los dedos hasta el hombro, y que de inmediato le permitió relajar los músculos. Hasta entonces, Wolfram se dio cuenta de que había sentido un miedo enorme por lo que sucediera con Yuuri, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se esbozara en sus labios resecos. Al instante, el moreno le quitó una mano de la suya y la levantó hasta su frente, peinándole los mechones rubios hacia atrás para dejar la piel al descubierto.

—Tenía tanto miedo de perderte —añadió Yuuri después de unos segundos, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas afables y sinceras. Wolfram intentó sentarse erguido, pero el esfuerzo seguía pareciendo demasiado y únicamente soltó un gemido—. ¿Te duele? —Preguntó el Maou, casi alarmado, a lo que el rubio hizo un mohín seguido de una rápida y escueta negación con la cabeza—. Oh, bueno. Debe ser la anestesia que todavía no pierde del todo sus efectos… es algo molesto, pero ya te irás despabilando. ¿Quieres sentarte?

—Sí —contestó medio sacando el aire a la fuerza; su voz estaba tan ronca que le pareció irreconocible.

No se animó a decir algo más, como si tuviera las palabras ya contadas. Yuuri asintió y le prestó su ayuda, levantando su cuerpo adormecido y acomodando la almohada con una mano mientras le sostenía con el brazo. Wolfram apretó los dedos entorno al codo del moreno, asiéndose para no caer de nuevo de espaldas. Momentos después, ya se encontraba recargado en la almohada, pensando que Yuuri era menos torpe que antes, porque ahora coordinaba bien sus movimientos y era capaz de sostenerlo a él con un brazo entretanto usaba la otra para una cosa diferente, y todo esto hecho con tanto cuidado que en ningún momento sintió el dolor de sus heridas.

Wolfram miró sus muñecas, donde había un tubo delgado que transportaba un líquido transparente que provenía de una curiosa bolsita colgada de una especie de perchero de metal. La miró con atención, considerando la posibilidad de quitarse aquel molesto aparato de encima.

—No haría eso —intervino el joven de ojos negros, leyendo sus pensamientos—. Perdiste mucha sangre, y el suero actúa como un sustituto. —Cuando terminó de hablar, su voz era poco más que un susurro.

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó, arqueando las cejas y levantando la barbilla con altanería; al parecer, ya iba recuperando el sentido del humor… o el carácter—. Bueno, yo soy un Mazoku y apenas me doy cuenta de ese detalle. Soy bastante fuerte.

La sonrisa de Yuuri le recordó un poco la de Conrad, a la hora de sentirse enternecido por su actitud. Le molestó un poco, a decir verdad.

—Lo sé. Otros habrían muerto —respondió Yuuri de cualquier manera, haciendo que Wolfram estuviera tentado de apartar la mirada, pero la mantuvo porque, notaba la sombra de un sentimiento que no había visto nunca en los orbes oscuros y le pareció necesario reconocerlo, aunque éste desapareció rápidamente cuando, luego de varios segundos de mutismo, Shibuya frunció el ceño y enserió las facciones—. ¿Quién te hizo esto, Wolf?

La ira, que procuraba ser contenida, se escuchaba latente en sus últimas palabras. En realidad, llegó a sentirse bien, pero el sentimiento también se veía opacado por la situación. Bajó la mirada a sus manos, un tanto avergonzado y furioso contra sí mismo porque antes de darse cuenta, había terminado en condiciones lamentables; un Mazoku que se diera a respetar hubiera previsto el peligro desde mucho antes, y se sentía el absurdo más grande del planeta por haber sido tan incapaz como un bebé… ni siquiera pudo alzar una mano en contra de su oponente hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Apretó los puños hasta que éstos temblaron y sus dientes rechinaron. Gran parte de él se sentía humillado y admitir en voz alta su error, el que por poco le lleva a la muerte, era tan degradante que podía sentir los deseos de que se lo tragara la tierra en ese preciso momento.

—Alguien que sabe que eres el Maou —fue lo único capaz de contestar, de pronto aumentando a sus emociones la afrenta por ni siquiera poder reconocer a su atacante—. Creo nunca haberlo visto, pues no logré reconocerlo —chasqueó la lengua—. De cualquier manera, todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Yuuri le puso una mano conciliadora en el hombro. De pronto, la mueca furiosa se había vuelto condescendiente otra vez. Por otro lado, la culpa ensombrecía el gesto del chico que estaba enfrente, y lo transformaba en alguien _demasiado _mayor, envuelto en remordimientos que Wolfram deseó quitarle de encima, pero no sabía cómo; él jamás supo manejarse con las personas, mucho menos en esas situaciones.

—Perdóname por haber causado todo esto —murmuró Yuuri, con sinceridad. Wolfram volvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

—No seas ridículo. Yo debí de estar atento —alegó, incapaz de mantener silencio aun cuando una parte de él, realmente consideraba a Yuuri como el autor de la situación. Sabiendo que el otro estaría a punto de soltar una disculpa más, se adelantó—: ¿No hay nada para comer? Me estoy muriendo de hambre —mintió haciendo una mueca de impaciencia—, en serio.

Yuuri hizo una pausa antes de asentir y ponerse de pie en búsqueda de una charola que se encontraba dispuesta a los pies de la cama de hospital, sobre una mesilla que tenía un enorme ramo de flores que aparentó no ver.

—Hay un poco de gelatina de limón… y creo que son rollos de jamón con queso y pollo —dijo el moreno, pasándole la comida—. También debes tomar mucha agua. —Le dedicó una sonrisa, como si esperase por verlo hacer una mueca de irritación por la _poca calidad _de los alimentos que le ofrecía, pero Wolfram tenía un hueco en el estómago que llenar (no tan probable que fuera hambre) y no le importó decir nada en cuanto a esto y lo devoró casi enseguida—. ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Shibuya—. Realmente tenías hambre… eso es extraño. Las veces que he despertado de la anestesia, ganas de comer es lo que menos tengo.

Wolfram terminó con la gelatina y lo miró, dubitativo.

—¿Ya antes te han internado en uno de los hospitales de la Tierra?

—Por supuesto —admitió Yuuri, rascándose la nuca—. Tendría que ser demasiado anormal para no haber venido aquí —se encogió de hombros—. Cuando tenía ocho años me caí de las escaleras y me rompí el brazo. Como al principio me lo enyesaron mal, y estaba sanando chueco, debieron internarme en el hospital. Tenía más náuseas que nunca al despertar… y apenas era capaz de hilar dos pensamientos diferentes, aunque fueran de la mano.

La sonrisa se le escapó a Wolfram, que arqueó las cejas y las bajó casi de inmediato.

—Supongo que esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Enclenque —le dijo. Yuuri asintió.

—Eso creo.

El ambiente volvió a ser pesado de nuevo, antes de que el rubio dejase en su regazo el vaso con la gelatina y soltará una especie de resoplido.

—Yuuri, estás en peligro —soltó con firmeza—. Quien esté detrás de ti, busca hacerte daño. No se detendrá… —Volvió a apretar los dientes, en esta ocasión junto a los ojos, pues le avergonzaba lo que estaba por decir—: Y temo no ser capaz de defenderte. Tenemos que volver a Shin Makoku.

—Wolfram —llamó el otro con cuidado—. Es que… mi familia…

—También hay que llevarlos —aseveró con urgencia, mirando a Yuuri con la preocupación latente en los orbes esmeraldas—. Tienen una mejor posibilidad si están al cuidado de los guerreros en Pacto de Sangre. —Se pasó la lengua por los labios—. Por favor, no debemos permanecer más tiempo aquí. Si algo te pasa…

Las mejillas del moreno necesitaron poco tiempo para ruborizarse bajo el peso del sentimiento que bailaba entren ambos. Wolfram estaba dejando a un lado el dolor que le había causado en un principio lo que había acontecido entre ellos; había metido cuando le dijo que ya no quedaba nada…le seguiría amando hasta que muriera y, por lo mismo, jamás concebiría la idea de que Yuuri no continuara respirando, que tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz, incluso cuando no fuera con él. Y no es porque fuera el Maou y en Shin Makoku le necesitaran… se trataba, única y exclusivamente, porque amaba a _Yuuri_.

Como era de esperarse, el de ojos oscuros los volvió hacia otro lado, reacio a mantener el contacto visual.

—En cuanto salgas de aquí, regresaremos —aceptó Yuuri, para sorpresa del rubio—. Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

—Esto no es un juego, Yuuri —reprochó el Mazoku, juntando las cejas una con otra. Shibuya alzó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie ha dicho que yo lo consideré como uno —dijo con seriedad—. Es que, lo mismo me dará quedarme aquí y correr peligro, a volver y que tú te vayas con Waltorana-_san. _

El corazón de Wolfram se le disparó con fuerza, ensordeciendo el resto del mundo y únicamente bombeando con el mismo ímpetu que si tocarán tambores en su interior. La sangre le hirvió, juntándose de golpe en sus pálidas mejillas.

—No pienso prometer nada —soltó con lentitud, enfatizando las palabras—. Yuuri, no voy a aceptar que esta farsa siga en pie. Solamente… nos haremos…infe-infelices el uno…al otro —su voz se apagó cuando el moreno le puso la mano sobre la mejilla; ahí donde la posó, ardió con tanta intensidad como si le hubieran puesto un fierro candente. Su respiración se volvió trabajosa, y aunque su cerebro le pedía a gritos que apartara de un manotazo a Yuuri, el cuerpo no le respondía en lo absoluto; eso ya no debía de ser una sorpresa.

—Wolfram —la forma en que pronunció su nombre le pareció tan íntima que casi se pone a temblar, solamente el autocontrol que impuso justo al momento correcto le impidió responder de esa manera tan estúpida—, no existe tal farsa. —Su voz era gentil y, en algún punto, nerviosa e inexperta, como si a estas alturas no supiera cómo poner en palabras sus pensamientos—. Admito que fue un accidente al principio, pero todo cambió con el tiempo.

—Mientes.

—Te amo, Wolfram —señaló con dureza y al mismo tiempo, con la sencillez de quien dice que el sol caliente; constataba un hecho—. Realmente, yo… —se había acercado hasta que las puntas de sus narices se tocaban y el rubio era capaz de sentir el aliento que escapaba de los labios de Yuuri, los cuales como muchas otras veces, no lograba dejar de contemplar con ansías, con el deseo latiendo en cada fibra de su ser y gritando porque terminará con esa distancia. Contuvo la respiración y al momento, emitió una especie de gemido estrangulado—, quiero estar contigo —terminó Yuuri antes de inclinarse un poco más y posar sus labios sobre los de Wolfram.

No existía ningún tipo de violencia o ansiedad, pero de cualquier modo, se sintió tan liberador como sucedía cuando te lanzabas al agua después de pasar días insoportables en el desierto bajo un sol incandescente.

Automáticamente ya había cerrado los ojos, para explorar de ese pequeño placer olvidándose de usar el sentido de la vista, que en cierta manera le impedía percibirlo en su totalidad. Ahora que apretaba los párpados, sentía con mucha más agudeza la caricia que Yuuri le hacía en el cuello, mientras levantaba la otra mano y la ponía sobre su mejilla, produciéndole un cosquilleo que ardía como si las yemas de los dedos que le rozaban, dibujaran estelas en su piel, que se erizaba al instante por los nervios y el suculento placer de que Yuuri le tocara sin miedo, acortando más la distancia y apretándose hasta que podía sentir las pestañas del moreno vibrando en sus pómulos.

Era consciente de que había dicho a Yuuri que si volvía a tocarlo, le mataría…puras injurias que ya no significaban nada, porque era incapaz de resistirse al amor que brotaba de él cada vez que Yuuri lo miraba. ¡Se sentía tan, tan absurdo!

Al principio le costó aceptar el beso, y aunque no era el primero que Yuuri le daba, se sentía como tal, porque en sus oídos todavía se escuchaban aquellas dos palabras que significaban su fantasía más grande. Aunque siempre las había idealizado, regañándose después por ser tan pueril e ingenuo, esto superaba por mucho lo que se había imaginado.

Levantó los brazos y rodeó con ellos el cuello de Yuuri, maldiciendo interiormente por el suero que le tiró del brazo e hizo tambalearse aquel perchero de metal fastidioso. Como si supiera que se sentía incómodo, el Maou se fue inclinando más, hasta que de alguna manera, Wolfram había terminado casi recostado de nueva cuenta. Se sentía tan, tan bien la forma en que sus labios chocaban el uno contra el otro, la calidez que expedía Yuuri mientras se separaba a buscar aire y pronunciar su nombre.

—Yuuri, espera —gimió Wolfram, apelando al último pedazo de raciocinio que le quedaba—. Yu-

El moreno le calló con un beso fugaz y luego se separó para mirarlo a los ojos; ambos los tenían enturbiados, pero Wolfram no se atrevería a divagar en la razón. Simplemente, dejó que sus brazos se resbalarán del cuello del otro y cayeran al colchón.

—Los dos sabemos que esto no está bien; no es verdad —dijo el rubio con la voz ronca. Yuuri se enderezó, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué insistes en…? —Se detuvo y soltó un suspiro—. ¿Por qué cuando no tengo las cosas en claro tú te enojas y cuando, al fin, sé lo que siento y me entrego a este sentimiento, me dices que no es correcto? Con la mano en la cintura me rechazas…

—Ahora sabes lo que siento todos los días —señaló Wolfram con ponzoña en la voz, y luego negó con la cabeza—. Mira, tú eres el Maou; mi Rey antes que mi prometido (si es que lo seguiremos siendo). Por eso, debo asegurarme de que estás a salvo… sería egoísta reclamar algo más justo en este preciso momento.

—Wolfram —dijo cansinamente Yuuri—, tú no me hables de ser altruista… —Hizo una pausa—. Y no estoy en peligro… _ustedes _son los que sufren en mi nombre. Parte de mí quiere regresar a Shin Makoku, porque admito que tengo miedo de que les sigan lastimando, pero ¿y si te vas entonces, como me dijiste en mi habitación? Eres un soldado, lo reconozco; sin embargo, también eres mi mejor amigo…y más que eso —tragó saliva—, eres mi prometido y te… te amo. —El rubor llegó hasta la raíz del cabello, tanto en uno como en el otro—. Te pido lo más egoísta, es cierto, porque te he hecho sufrir demasiado y no tengo el derecho, pero si he de volver a Shin Makoku, será con la certeza de que no te irás de mi lado. Sino, volverás tú y mi familia, pero yo no me moveré de aquí.

El rubio pestañeó rápidamente y abrió la boca para cerrarla justo al instante.

—Eres un Enclenque idiota —le soltó diez segundos después, rezongando las palabras—. Vale, lo prometo.

Y Shibuya le ofreció la sonrisa más grande que nunca le hubiera visto en su vida.

**0*0*0**

Shori dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado mientras colgaba el teléfono y maldecía en voz baja. Bob seguía sin atender la llamada y a él comenzaba a hacerle meollo la preocupación. Una parte de él necesitaba ir en búsqueda de su mentor, quería saber quién estaba en pos de su hermano, sin embargo, una parte todavía más grande, tenía miedo de encontrar a Bob muerto. La sola imagen le causaba escalofríos, así que se apresuró a hablar de nueva cuenta, con el mismo infructuoso resultado de hasta ahora.

Paró de dar vueltas en el pasillo y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre las sillas incómodas de aquel hospital. Cerró los ojos e ignoró deliberadamente la imagen de su preocupado hermano, insistiendo en quedarse junto a Wolfram hasta que éste despertará. Se atrevió a dejar surcar una sonrisa, enternecido por lo terco que llegaba a ser Yuuri cuando así se lo proponía, cuando la gente que más quería estaba en peligro.

Cuando separó los párpados una vez más, su vista se quedó fija en el techo, donde una pequeña araña descansaba en la red invisible a su distancia. Shori la miró sin pestañear hasta que sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear por el esfuerzo y él debió tallárselos.

Estaba seguro, pensó entonces, que Yuuri y Wolfram deberían regresar de nuevo a Shin Makoku. Ahí —y odiaba admitirlo—, estarían ambos mucho más seguros. Soltó una especie de bufido, enfurruñándose al pensar que todavía no era tenía la fuerza suficiente para proteger a Yuuri de todo el daño que pudieran causarle, incluyendo también a las personas cercanas a él, pues a fin de cuentas, cualquiera que sufriera en lugar de Yuuri le producía dolor al menor.

Miró su celular, esperanzado de verlo vibrar repentinamente. Pero no sucedió nada.

Con el ceño fruncido se decidió: Tenía que ir a donde Bob. Se mantuvo estático hasta que Jennifer volviera a su lado, con dos tazas de café en mano. De pronto, el chico se dio cuenta de que su madre parecía mucho más grande que nunca, con esas manchas oscuras debajo de los siempre relucientes ojos; le causó tanto pesar mirarla tan frágil, y saber que no podía decir nada que la animará. Quizá únicamente debía pasarle un brazo por los hombros y abrazarla, susurrarle que todo iba a estar bien, pero ya la experiencia le había enseñado que era malo prometer cosas tan inciertas… que a veces escuchar una mentira así, dolía mucho más que la realidad.

Aceptó en silencio el vaso humeante que su madre le ofrecía mientras tomaba asiento y miraba hacia la habitación donde estaban Yuuri y Wolfram —éste último sin indicios de haber despertado todavía—. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de llevarse el café a la boca, y esperó a que Jennifer dijera algo de esa forma alegre y jovial que tenía en cualquier momento; ese carácter infranqueable que siempre le había admirado. Aunque el silencio se alargó más de lo acostumbrado, la mujer al fin suspiró, como aliviada por el efecto de la cafeína, y esbozó una especie de sonrisa.

—Cuando mis amigas hablan de las parejas de sus hijos, siempre lo hacen con tanto recelo que pareciera que son monstruos que esconden la intención de llevárselos lejos de ellas —dijo repentinamente, divertida pero con un tono casi exhausto; se encogió de hombros al momento de que Shori volviera la mirada hacia su menuda figura—. Yo creí que me sentiría igual cuando sucediera con ustedes, aunque siempre me he jactado de ser un poco distinta a todas ellas.

Shori esbozó una especie de mueca risueña.

—Lo eres, madre.

—Es mamá, Sho-_chan. _—Corrigió, mirándolo y sacando el mismo puchero de siempre; al de lentes se le dibujó una expresión afectuosa al pensar que a veces, Jennifer le parecía más como otra hermana que proteger antes que su propia madre—. En fin, supongo que lo soy; una mamá siempre sabe lo que sus hijos necesitan y qué es lo mejor para ellos —añadió ella después de unos segundos y otro pequeño sorbo al café—. Desde el momento en que vi a Wolfram, supe que él era el indicado. No sé muy bien por qué.

—Quizá porque es demasiado atractivo —musitó Shori, reflexionando. Jennifer puso el dedo índice en sus labios y alzó los orbes hacia el techo, antes de negar con la cabeza—. Bueno, era una suposición.

—Es por la forma en que mira a Yu-_chan_ —contestó Jennifer, al parecer haciendo caso omiso de lo último que había dicho su hijo—. Wolfram es muy valiente y es un gran soldado, además de que es hermoso como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas… pero siento que cuando está con tu hermano (e incluso cuando no), es capaz de dar la vida en su lugar, si llegara a peligrar.

Shori se quedó pensativo un momento antes de asentir, en total de acuerdo con su madre.

—¿No crees, Sho-_chan, _que hay algo mágico cuando ambos cruzan la mirada el uno con el otro? —Preguntó a mujer, añadiendo a su tono de voz unas notas románticas y soñadoras. El chico se removió un tanto incómodo, pues en su interior empezaban a crecer las ganas de moverse o hacer algo; quedarse ahí sentado le parecía algo tan repentinamente insoportable—. Aunque Yu-_chan _no quiera admitirlo…

—Tengo que marchar a un sitio —interrumpió Shori, haciendo que la castaña volviera la mirada en su dirección, pestañeando como si acabase de despertar de un sueño pesado—. Comienza a hacerme meollo todo este asunto acerca de padre y Wolfram.

Las cejas de Jennifer se juntaron casi de inmediato la una con la otra.

—¿Así que tú también sospechas que esto no puede ser una casualidad? —Preguntó inquisitiva, a lo que Shori parpadeó sorprendido, más por lo seria de la mueca que enmarcaba su madre al hecho de que su corazonada tenía mucho sentido ahora que alguien estaba de acuerdo con ella. Jennifer entrelazó sus manos sobre el regazo—. Desde que llegamos del hospital, juraría que siento una mirada clavada en mi nuca. Pero siempre que volteó, la sensación se deshace.

Shori percibió cada vello de su piel erizándose en respuesta al presentimiento que se dibujaba en el perfilado rostro de la mujer lentamente, como si lo estuviera conteniendo. En vez de responder, él intentó percibir aquella mirada, pero el intento fue infructuoso; a decir verdad, Shori no experimentó nada en ningún momento.

De cualquier manera, anotó mentalmente agudizar sus sentidos. Aunque la idea le desagradaba en cierto punto, decidió por fin ir a las oficinas de Bob, únicamente para comprobar su estado… o reportar lo que sea que hubiera sucedido con él.

—Tranquila —dijo a Jennifer, poniéndole una mano sobre las que ella apretaba en su regazo—. Todo irá bien, mamá.

La mujer levantó el rostro, pero Shori lamentaba decir que parecía aún más preocupada; quizá, emplear aquel modo tan gentil y poco usual la alarmó. Sonrió lo mejor posible, esforzándose en verse convincente aunque no se sentía así en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, su madre o lo pasó por alto, o le dejó hacer.

—¿A dónde irás? —Preguntó la mujer, con un tono aterciopelado y (se atrevería a añadir) orgulloso—. Ya sabes… a las mamás nos gusta tener un lugar por dónde empezar si llega a suceder algo. No que esté diciendo que te suceda algo con Bob.

Shori se sorprendió de que su madre supiera exactamente a dónde se dirigía. Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, y de pronto, lo exhausto que se encontraba logró hacerse a un lado.

—Si ya sabes a dónde me dirijo, ¿por qué preguntas? —Su tono era condescendiente y lleno de curiosidad.

—Porque sé que vas a ir a ver a Bob, pero no sé dónde —contestó la castaña, componiendo un gesto divertido—. ¿Entonces?

—Se está quedando en un departamento no muy lejos del centro —anunció—. Espero no tardarme más de cinco horas. Quizá entonces ya todo esté mejor.

Jennifer asintió, pero no se veía del todo segura. Ella giró las manos y atrapó la de Shori, apretándosela suavemente antes de asentir.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Sho-_chan. _

—Descuida. Es cosa de ir y venir.

—Nos vemos después… ¿llevas abrigo?

—Claro —respondió, cogiendo del asiento a su lado una chaqueta beige—. Entonces, iré rápido.

—Saluda a todos de mi parte —finalizó la mujer, mientras Shori asentía y se ponía de pie. Despidiéndose con la mano, se dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo; en la esquina, le dirigió una última mirada a Jennifer, pero ésta ya se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla que daba a la habitación de Wolfram y no le prestaba atención en lo absoluto. Con un largo suspiro, volvió a lo suyo y se encaminó fuera del hospital, donde tomó un taxi y dio la dirección del apartamento de Bob.

Mientras más cerca estaba, su corazón latía con más rapidez; puede que hubiera mentido a su madre, y ella lo notara de inmediato —pues, como siempre decía, las madres _sienten cosas_—… tal vez no todo iría bien.

**0*0*0**

La mueca tranquila de Conrad se contorsionó al escuchar las palabras de Ulrike, que mantenía los violáceos ojos cerrados y estaba cabizbaja, apunto de rozar los labios con los nudillos de sus manos alzadas hasta el rostro. A su lado se encontraba Murata, observando un punto en la nada con una expresión indescifrable, pero en la que brillaba la sombra de la tensión y quizá, los desvelos continuos a los que se vio sometido luego de recibir un escalofriante —y único— mensaje de la Tierra: Eran un par de lentes oscuros manchados de sangre y con grietas en los cristales, envueltos en un pañuelo de tela suave y color gris —por supuesto, también manchado de rojo—, donde además tenía las palabras: "_Larga vida al Maou"_ bordadas con precisión y una letra hermosa.

Gunter, se había adelantado precipitadamente hacia ambos, arrebatándoles ambos objetos y poniéndose pálido mientras sus manos temblaban igual que gelatina. Yozak, por su parte, se mantenía con una mueca severa y el cuerpo tenso, pero además de ello no daba muestras de tener capacidad para articular un sonido.

El silencio se había extendido por lo que a Conrad le parecieron horas, y no sabía cómo escapar de las náuseas que repentinamente se apoderaron de él. Empero, se enderezó y poniendo una mano sobre el mango de la espada —igual que si ésta le recuperara las energías—, carraspeó. Murata fue el primero en dirigirle la mirada, al mismo tiempo que Yozak. Ulrike tardó un poco más, y Gunter, ni siquiera se molestó en apartar su atención de los lentes y el pañuelo.

—¿Quiere decir que… el Maou de la Tierra está muerto? —Preguntó el castaño, con una voz estrangulada que se esforzaba (sin éxito) por ocultar. Murata frunció el ceño.

—Yo no he dicho que haya perecido —aclaró, subiéndose las gafas—. Tampoco que sobrevivió a lo que fuera que nos envió esto. Solamente digo que no hemos tenido contacto con él desde hace dos o tres semanas.

Yozak se adelantó un par de pasos, levantando los brazos.

—Creí que únicamente Su Majestad era capaz de mandar o traer del otro mundo —señaló con un tono firme que Conrad le envidió un poco—. Si hemos de suponer que el Maou de la Tierra ha sido atacado, es más bien improbable que hubiera sido quien nos arrojó este… mensaje. Entonces, ¿de qué clase de personaje ha venido esta amenaza?

Ulrike y Murata encontraron las miradas, y parecieron hablarse entre ellos a partir de los ojos, tan velados por la sombra de la preocupación que inquietaron aún más a los tres caballeros.

—Debemos ir por Su Majestad —señaló Gunter con firmeza, enderezándose con la voluntad brillándole en la expresión. Ulrike y Murata volvieron la mirada hacia él.

—Es probable que traigamos con nosotros lo que sea que está amenazando a Shibuya —declaró Murata con seriedad, empero, se veía resuelto a realizar esa misma acción. Conrad se puso en posición de firmes y carraspeó.

—Me ofrezco a ir por ellos.

—Es probable que sepan que su mejor opción es volver —asintió Murata y le dedicó una sonrisa exhausta al castaño—. Pero nada me complace más que escuchar que, bajo tu custodia, todos vendrán a salvo.

—¿Todos? —Repitió Yozak, pero fue Ulrike quien contestó.

—Quien sea que está detrás de Su Majestad, irá también por todos aquellos a los que guarda aprecio o puedan ayudarlo —miró con cuidado los lentes que descansaban en las manos de Gunter—; eso nos lo ha demostrado.

Murata se volvió hacia Conrad, haciéndole un gesto.

—Entonces, se harán los preparativos para que regreses a la Tierra. Por favor, Yozak, avisa a Gwendal acerca de esto. —El de cabello anaranjado asintió y se dio media vuelta. Gunter hizo un puchero.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo? ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Su Majestad me necesita!

—Por supuesto que no; te quedarás para advertir a los soldados acerca de nuestro pequeño problema. Que estén listos cuando Conrad esté de vuelta con Shibuya y el resto. Oh, a propósito, Conrad —el castaño le miró a los ojos—, sería bueno que no tardaras mucho. Con el tiempo distorsionado, no sabemos qué tanto riesgo corremos nosotros o Shibuya… y sería peligroso dejarlo más tiempo desprotegido y nosotros quedarnos sin Rey.

—Entendido. Iré y vendré lo más pronto posible.

—Eso lo sé.

**0*0*0**

Bob respiraba trabajosamente, y mantenía una posición cabizbaja por más que le encantaría poseer las suficientes energías para encarar a su oponente. El silencio en que su departamento se veía rodeado era únicamente roto por el andar parsimonioso que hacía la silueta esbelta de un joven de cabellos negros y ojos de un azul botella; su expresión denotaba pena, aunque ciertamente no dudaba en acatar las órdenes de la sombría voz que resonaba golpeando entre las paredes.

El hombre se removió, saboreando el sabor de la sangre que escurría por sus labios. Hace rato que se había secado la que escurría como lágrimas de sus cuencas ahora vacías, pero envueltas con una venda maloliente que los primeros minutos que siguieron a su despertar, le provocaron náuseas. El traje siempre tan pulcro se veía hecho jirones, mostrando profundos cortes que le conferían al hombre la apariencia de un indigente, desfasado en un apartamento que —aún revuelto en un caos— era de cinco estrellas.

A sus pies estaba José Rodríguez, tumbado boca abajo y atado de manos y pies. No se había movido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo único que Bob percibía era el silencio de su parte; ya nunca más podría ver alguna otra cosa, temió saber.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó, escupiendo sangre al suelo y conteniendo las ganas de hacer un nuevo intento por sacudirse las sogas que lo aprisionaban. No recibió palabra alguna de contestación, hasta que por fin percibió la cercanía de su atacante; se tensó, incluso cuando decidió mantenerse del todo impasible contra ese chiquillo, pues hasta un vejete como él se daba cuenta de que era el títere del verdadero maestro. Parte de él deseaba mandar callar al chico de voz aterciopelada que le habló con un tono neutro.

—Buenas noches —anunció con cuidado—. Mi nombre es Yukimura Keisuke, y me disculpo en gran medida por mis acciones, pero no tenía otra opción.

—¿Otra opción? —Repitió el hombre con sorna—. ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Eres realmente de este mundo? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—En efecto, no pertenezco a la Tierra —respondió con elegancia—. Y sobre para quién trabajo, es menester hacerle notar que él es el único Rey de Shin Makoku, digno de todos los honores y, normalmente conocido con el nombre de Shoushu. Estoy aquí, para deshacerme del Maou…así que, con gentileza le vuelvo a pedirle que traiga aquí a su hermano, Shori.

—No conozco a tal persona. —Mintió con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros. Keisuke frunció el ceño y siseó una maldición.

—¿Acaso quiere tomarme por tonto? —Preguntó, antes de levantar la mano y azotarle una bofetada que, Bob sintió, estaba por romperle los huesos del rostro. Sin embargo, no emitió sonido alguno—. Veo que los hombres en la Tierra son mucho más fuertes de lo que me permití pensar —admitió con una expresión cansada—… pero todos se quiebran en algún momento, tarde o temprano. Para usted (y para mí) sería más fácil zanjar esto de la manera más rápida.

—¿Por qué no vas por (ese tal) Shori? ¿Para qué me necesitas? ¿No es que eres capaz de mandar a tus esbirros para atacar a von Bielefeld (al que me encantaría recordarte, tampoco conozco)?

Kei se enderezó.

—Tu recompensa será conservar la vida.

—¿Eso es lo que te prometió Shoushu? ¿No te ha dicho que está contra todo Mazoku?

Yukimura se encogió de hombros, casi lamentando que el otro no pudiera ver la sonrisa amarga y abnegada que se iba abriendo paso por sus labios.

—La verdad es que no importa… yo perdí mi libertad hace demasiado tiempo, y no recuerdo cómo es complacer a otro que no sea mi Señor. Me traicione o no, debo obedecerlo.

Bob frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió y salió de ella la chica castaña que acompañaba a Kei en los espectáculos; tenía la mirada afilada y los labios fruncidos en un gesto exasperado que el pelinegro no dejó pasar por alto, en especial cuando los ojos morados se trabaron con los suyos y le soltó un improperio para nada digna de una señorita.

—Déjate de compasiones, Kei —añadió después la chica, levantando el brazo con vertiginosa velocidad y apretando el cuello de Bob, que dejó escapar una bocanada de aire que quizá, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que mantenía—. Escucha, si quieres vivir, debes hacer todo lo que nos ordenan. ¿Entendiste bien?

—Yo hago lo que me dicen —señaló Keisuke, cogiendo de la muñeca a la chica mientras intentaba que soltara a Bob, que se había puesto colorado—. Y mi Sire* jamás habló de matarlo. ¿O sí, Aika?

La chica soltó una especie de resoplido que se confundía con un sollozo, o que quizá pretendía esconderlo, pero casi de inmediato soltó a Bob.

—El hermano del Maou tiene que venir a nosotros —apuntó con la voz baja, pero encarando al joven e ignorando olímpicamente los copiosos jadeos combinados con tos que se habían apoderado del hombre mayor—. ¡Tenemos que _marcarlo_!

Kei bajó la mirada y se removió, incómodo.

—Lo sé. De cualquier manera, estoy casi seguro de que vendrá. La llamada debería de atraerlo aquí. Pero yo me haré cargo de él… después de todo, tú ya te encargaste de von Bielefeld.

—Más te vale no desobedecerle otra vez, Yukimura. —Escupió el nombre como si fuera una blasfemia—. O en esta ocasión, te castigará de verdad.

—¿Preocupada por mí? —Alegó el joven, mientras se hincaba y sacaba de una mochila un trapo y un poco de cloroformo que derramó sobre la tela (apenas unas gotas), para después ponerlo sobre la nariz de Bob. El hombre se removió, pero en los instantes siguientes se quedó flácido sobre la silla—. Eso no es común en ti, Aika-_chan_.

—Lo presuntuoso no te queda —fue lo que respondió ella.

Keisuke apartó el trapo de Bob con una mirada triste.

—Aika, ¿no desearías… poder rehusarte a hacer estas cosas horribles? —Preguntó con un murmullo.

—Más te vale que _él _no te escuché hablar así —dijo la chica, estremeciéndose. Keisuke se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué me puede quitar ahora?

Silencio. Ella hizo un mohín antes de darse media vuelta y sentarse en el sillón, a esperar.

Keisuke la miró largo rato y luego dirigió su atención a la ventana. Japón siempre le había gustado, pues aunque nunca fue su hogar, estaba a punto de sentirse como uno antes de que apareciera Shoushu y lo arruinará todo. Nunca. Nunca lo diría, pero estaba realmente cansado de vivir en ese destierro y lamentaba que su única oportunidad de redención, se hallara realizando cosas como éstas —entiéndase, herir a alguien más—; su destino solía estar atado y bifurcado por cosas que estaban fuera de su control...con él todo había sido un malentendido, pero al ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder —con su participación—, ya no creía ser diferente al monstruo que lo consideraron estando en Shin Makoku. Poco a poco se había convertido en uno; igual que un animal herido disponiéndose a atacar.

Lo lamentaba. Lo lamentaba porque muy en el fondo, al pensar en el Maou y su amigo rubio, lo que menos logró considerar es que fueran tan malas personas como para merecer lo que estaba a punto de pasarles.

Kei miró distraídamente sus manos, después de arrojar al piso el trapo húmedo por el cloroformo. Todas las almas existentes ahora dependían de Shoushu… y él era un monstruo de verdad, que iba a destruir todo. Ya lo sabía, pero la esperanza muere al último. No tiene nada de malo soñar con un sol a medianoche.

**Continuará. **

* * *

Asunto, no revise el capítulo, así que disculpen las fallas ortográficas e incluso, las incongruencias que pudieran existir entre un capítulo y otro (7-7U), a veces me falta el tiempo y hoy, dejé pasar mucho antes de escribir, así que apenas le di una ojeada rápida a los otros dos.

De acuerdo, creo que está más cortito que el anterior, lo sé (TwT), pero he luchado los últimos tres días y armado un campo de batalla porque el maldito Stoki de Avengers no me permite estar a gusto con -casi- cualquier otra idea de cualquier otro fic -es una lata, se los juro (u-ú)-. Bueno, me disculpo sino cumple las expectativas (.3.). En mi defensa, este capítulo lo quería dedicar a la urgencia de sacar del trauma "somos-hombres-y-por-eso-no-podemos-estar-juntos" a Yuuri -que bueno, es una patética excusa para no admitir sus (obvios) sentimientos por Wolf (7-7)-, y porque a ser sincera me desespera un poco (xD). También quería darle uno de esos giros extraños que, espero, no termine en un callejón sin salida (xDU)

Les dije que me faltaba originalidad, y lo dije pensando en Shoushu, porque no entiendo del todo cómo es que mi cabeza piensa utilizar a ese sujeto del que ya se deshicieron hace mucho tiempo (xD).

¿Kei sigue siendo de su agrado? La verdad, no siempre lo imaginé como alguien malo -aún ahora (ewe)-, y aunque su papel ha cambiado radicalmente al original, me encanta el chico que traiciona en la búsqueda de su libertad. Si he de confesar algo sobre este personaje, es que sí lo veo como quién meterá más cizaña en la relación de Wolfram y Yuuri, pero... aquí va la cosa: Mientras escribía lo último del capítulo, me entraron unas ganas inimaginables de pensar en Shori con alguien, y ese alguien, que sea Keisuke. ¡Esto no es spoiler! Les estoy dejando a escoger, ¿me permitirían ese pequeño capricho de juntarles? (x3) No hay problema sino, que por eso les pido su opinión (owo)

*Sire: Acaso no es necesario mencionarlo (owo), pero esa palabra es un término que llegó a darse a ciertos reyes (n3n)

En fin, con las manos en el corazón espero que el capítulo les haya gustado (owo) y merezca sus reviews. Nos estamos leyendo espero que más pronto de esta vez, eso claro, mientras ustedes sigan creyendo que vale la pena que continúe escribiendo aquí (nwn).

Hasta luego, sempais (owo)/ Un gran abrazo de mi parte.


End file.
